¿Dulce amor o dulce hechizo?
by PukaSaotome13
Summary: Momoko entra a una dulceria misteriosa. Ahí se le aparece la causante de todos estos enredos del futuro, una bruja, quien le regala unos frascos mágicos para que haga pastelillos y hace que los RRBZ vuelvan a la misma preparatoria de las chicas y queden enamorados por probar esos pastelillos encantados, causando disputas con los novios de estas. Comedia, drama, amor, léanlo!
1. Chapter 1: LA DULCERIA MISTERIOSA

¿Dulce amor o dulce hechizo?

Capitulo 1: el comienzo: la dulcería y la mujer misteriosa

 _ **Nota: oli este es mi primer Fic espero y les guste**_

Era un día reluciente y fresco en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, una joven de unos 17 años, de cabello largo color como naranja zanahoria, atado a una coleta con un gran moño rosa y ojos rosas (inusuales para la gente común), iba de de camino a casa. Llevaba su uniforme de preparatoria: falda tableada color blanco, blusa blanca, arriba llevaba puesto un suéter negro en el costado el escudo de la preparatoria, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros con un poco de tacón.

Las clases habían terminado y esta joven amante de las golosinas, pastelillos y toda clase de comida dulce o picante, iba rumbo a su casa pero se desvió para comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer unos ricos y deliciosos pastelillo. Para su sorpresa la dulcería a donde siempre iba estaba cerrada, así que decidió retirarse con la cabeza agachada.

—Jum! Que mal que este cerrada la dulcería, y yo que tenía ganas de unos dulcecitos— Dijo tristemente.

Cuando se dispuso a retirarse, al voltear, extrañamente, había otra dulcería.

— ¿Qué raro? Nunca había visto esta dulcería y eso que siempre paso por estos rumbos— Dijo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Segundos después entro a la dulcería, era misteriosa y con muy poco color, la peli- naranja estaba un poco asustada, pues todo estaba callado y en algunos estantes se podían ver polvos extraños.

Estaba tan distraída recorriendo el lugar con los ojos que no se dio cuenta que una viejita con aspectos de bruja la estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece querida?— Dijo la vieja con una voz escalofriante.

Momoko sintió un escalofrió horrible que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Lentamente volteo a ver al mostrador, subió la mirada y para su sorpresa vio una vieja con un mandil, cabellos grises y un cutis arrugado por los años.

— ¡Ahh!— soltó Momoko de golpe.

—Disculpa querida, vi que estabas entretenida que no te quise molestar— dijo la vieja con una media sonrisa.

—Perdóneme, no quiero ser metiche ni nada pero estaba de camino a casa y quise pasar a la dulcería de enfrente, pero estaba cerrada y volteé y vi esta "dulcería"— Dijo y quiso reir nerviosamente.

— ¿Y qué buscabas?— pregunto la vieja con un tono que "parecía" dulce.

—Pues… como se supone esta es una dulcería, quisiera unos pastelillos de moras, fresa y chocolate. — dijo Momoko muy animadamente. "Se supone porque parece una tienda de hechizos" pensó Momoko para sí.

Pronto la vieja saco los pastelillos que pedía Momoko. 2 pastelillos de cada sabor, en total tenía 6 pastelillos; Momoko se saboreaba los pastelillos pero recordaba que no todos eran para ella; 2 para ella, 2 para Miyako y 2 para Kaoru.

— ¡Ah! Y también necesito un poco de harina, fresas, dulces de chocolate chicos y chocolate para pastel— dijo Momoko poniendo sus manos en el mostrador.

La vieja salió con todo lo que le había dicho la oji-rosa, pero traía unas botellas chicas en las manos.

— ¿Eh?, disculpe, no encargue esas botellas— dijo Momoko con un signo de interrogación pues no sabía porque traía esas extrañas botellas.

—Son un regalo querida Momoko, así te llamas ¿no?; estas botellas son de regalo cuando prepares tus pastelillos vacía los frasquitos, pero como es mucho liquido solo vacía 3 gotas en 6 pastelillos. Recuerda: fíjate en el color y en donde los vaciaste o si no…— dijo la vieja y se quedo pensando un momento.

Mientras tanto Momoko se quedo sorprendida pues ¡Había adivinado su nombre! Las dos personas (Momoko y la bruja) estaban en total silencio.

— ¿Cómo es que…?— dijo Momoko acabando de romper el silencio.

—Querida Momoko solo toma tus cosas y recuerda lo que te dije— dijo con una sonrisa medio creepy— ¡Ah! Y ten esta receta te quedaran exquisitos y vas a HECHIZAR a las personas que lo coman, claro por su dulce sabor— Finalizo la vieja.

Momoko se fue a su casa extrañada por lo que le dio la vieja.

* * *

Bueno si les gusto no duden en comentar... Soy nueva en esto de los Fanfics... ¿que pasara en el sig. capitulo?

#Puka_Saotome


	2. 2º: la preparacionde los pastelillos

**¿Dulce amor o dulce hechizo?**

 **Capitulo 2: la preparación de los pastelillos: ¡Solo 3 gotas!**

* * *

¿Dulce amor o dulce hechizo?

Capitulo 2: la preparación de los pastelillos: ¡Solo 3 gotas!

Momoko regreso a su casa un poco extrañada por lo que había pasado, intento llamar a Kaoru pero no contestaba, intento llamar a Miyako pero su abuela dijo que estaba de compras. Estaba sola en su casa pues sus padres y su hermana habían salido a comprar los víveres que faltaban.

Se quito el uniforme, se puso una falda de mezclilla con una blusa de manga corta color rosa con pequeños bordes negros, unas medias estilo anime-escolares (ya saben, de esas que hacen que se vea más corta la falda) color rosa con negro y unos zapatos estilo escolar. En estos años Momoko se había desarrollado muy bien… ( **Nota: lo sé no se combinar )**

Momoko salió a la cocina había dejado ahí en la mesa los pastelillos y las demás cosas; se preparo unos sándwiches (*emparedados) e hizo sus tareas.

Cuando estaba a la mitad de un problema de matemáticas paro de escribir las operaciones y miro el paisaje que la ventana de su cuarto le dejaba ver.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo…— dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. Y es que había pasado un largo tiempo desde que vencieron a Him. Ella extrañaba luchar con Mojo Jojo, Peludito, la banda gangrena y porque no, pelear con Rowdy Ruff Boys Z (Chicos súper alborotadores z*). *¿Qué habrá pasado con esos bobos?* se preguntaba la oji- rosa. De vez en cuando los monstruos atacaban la ciudad.

Momoko en esos días andaba muy distraída, no prestaba atención en clases (más o menos), no le hacía caso a las pláticas de su novio Randy **(Nota: en este fic es novio de ella)** o incluso de sus amigas, es como si algo alguien la trajera entre las nubes…

Después de acabar sus tareas Momoko salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba a punto de preparar la receta de la vieja.

—Como preparar pastelillos caseros— decía la peli-naranja mientras leía la receta. — Esto es "pan comido"— reía un poco mientras empezaba a preparar esos dichosos pastelillos.

¼ de harina, 6 tazas de leche… un poco de esto azúcar… (Si se le llama "poco" a 6 mega cucharadas de azúcar…¬.¬) otro tantito de aquí, otro tantito de allá, y lo más importante: los frascos que le había regalado la vieja.

Momoko saco los frascos, uno era de color rosa, el siguiente verde y el ultimo azul.

—Para darle sabor a tus pastelillos, estos frasquitos te ayudaran; ¡Pero ten cuidado! Solo tres gotas y no más— al decir la última palabra la peli-naranja echo manos a la obra y le dio el toque final.

—Ahora solo debo ir por unos papelitos y poner el nombre de mis amigas— al decir esto se marcho a su cuarto para escribir 5 papeles con el nombre de Kaoru, 5 de Miyako y 5 suyos.

Mientras, en la cocina, una extraña brisa, hizo levantar los frascos de cada color y vacio unas 5 gotas más **(Nota: si, era la bruja… ¡Buu!).** Al regresar, Momoko no se dio cuenta y puso los papeles, no sin antes meter los pastelillos en el horno.

Mientras esperaba sonó el timbre; Momoko se dirigió a la puerta y para su sorpresa era Kaoru y Miyako, quienes habían venido –Como buenas amigas- a ver que necesitaba Momoko.

—Hola chicas— decía mientras las invitaba a pasar y la saludaba con abrazos.

— ¿Para qué nos necesitabas?— decía Miyako quien traía una gran bolsa (Se notaba que había rondado varios locales para comprarse ropa xD) **(Nota: spoiler… ya se darán cuenta porque en otro capítulo** **J** **)**

—Lo que pasa es que yo…— no pudo terminar la frase porque sonó el timbre del horno.

~ _Ding, Ding_ ~

—Oh, esperen— dicho esto salió por los pastelillos.

Miyako y Kaoru estaban sentadas en la sala, esperando a su amiga. Miyako y Kaoru estaban vestidas así:

Traía una blusa de holanes color azul fuerte con lunares negros, una falda color azul cielo, unas cómodas pero a la vez a la moda sandalias playeras con pequeños bordes azules, con 5 cm de tacón. Su peinado era el mismo pero se había dejado crecer el cabello y le llegaba hasta la cintura dejando lucir unas hermosas coletas. Al igual que Momoko, Miyako se había desarrollado más que bien en estos años, era la más envidiada de toda su preparatoria, ya que tenía unas bonitas piernas, un buen busto, unos firmes pompis y toda ella era un ¡Boom!, claro ella tenía un novio llamado Cody y por eso los chicos se desilusionaban, pues Cody era muy celoso a veces.

Por otro lado Kaoru traía una blusa manga larga de rayas blancas y verdes, un pantalón verde fuerte con unos tenis Vans. **(Repito, no se combinar)** Su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, ese cabello estaba atado a una coleta de medio lado, y admitámoslo, Kaoru se había vuelto un poco más femenina, pero practicaba sus deportes favoritos, Karate, Lucha libre y fut-bol.

Al igual que sus dos amigas esta chica se había desarrollado bien en estos años, tenía unas pompis bien firmes y levantadas (cortesía del deporte y de la adolescencia xD), un busto normal y su cintura… ¡Dios! Era esbelta y chica? (la cintura) **(Nota: creo que así es la descripción, si no es así, háganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios :p)** ella tenía un novio llamado Dilan Haward **(Nota: se me ocurrió ese apellido xD)** quien lo conoció por medio de un entrenamiento de karate **(Nota: este será otro capítulo. PD: _estoy dejando muchas notas jajaja:3_ )**

Minutos después Momoko traía los pastelillos en un plato de vidrio — enseguida voy por el té— decía mientras dejaba el plato en una mesita de centro que había en la sala.

Salió de la cocina con tres tazas de te que solo ella sabia preparar exquisitamente.

—Agarren el pastelillo que dice su nombre— decía mientras tomaba un pastelillo con su nombre.

— ¿Y porque tienen nuestros nombres los pastelillos?— pregunto dulcemente Miyako.

—Y lo más importante… ¿Para qué nos querías?— decía Kaoru quien le daba una mordida a un pastelillo.

—De eso les quería platicar mis queridas amigas, una vieja me regalo la receta para hacer estos pastelillos. Y también unos frascos para aderezarlos… — dijo dándole un sorbo al té.

Al escuchar esto, Kaoru abrió los ojos. — ¡¿QUÉÉ?! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE ACEPTAR UNOS FRASCOS EXTRAÑOS?! ¡¿Y SI CONTIEN VENENO?!— le gritaba a Momoko con unos ojos que daban miedo.

— ¡CALMATE! Probé un poco y no me morí. — decía Momoko, aliviando así a la oji-esmeralda

Las tres dieron una mordida a su pastelillo y sentían que estaban en la gloria, era como si de pronto les dieran un beso a sus respectivos novios.

De pronto, surgió la necesidad de marcarle a Cody, Randy y Dilan quien sabe porque pero les marcaron y les dijeron que los amaban, cosa que siempre hacían.

Pero, después de marcarles como locas a sus novios una imagen de tres chicos tontos apareció en su mente, haciendo que las chicas abrieran sus ojos demasiado y sentían como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

— ¿Qué paso? Sentí como si me dieran un golpe y me despertaran de un sueño— decía Momoko agarrándose su cabeza.

—sí, de pronto estaba como loca marcándole a Cody y después vi a unos chicos en mi cabeza. En especial a uno rubio… me recuerda a alguien a quien odiaba…— decía Miyako también tocándose la cabeza.

—Pero… eso fue extraño estábamos como en un transe… bueno, bueno, cambiando el tema… ¿para qué nos querías?— dijo Kaoru incorporándose y volviendo a tocar el tema principal por el que habían venido.

—Lo que pasa es que…— dijo Momoko con cara de suspenso.

* * *

 ** _¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? subire mañana otro o si no el lunes..._**

 ** _los quiero mis queridos lectores... #Puka_Saotome_**


	3. Chapter 3: recordando

**¿Dulce amor o dulce hechizo?**

 **Capitulo 3: recordando.**

 **Disculpen mis queridos lectores tuve que ausentarme porque tenía asuntos pendiente pero aquí esta el capitulo 3, ese fue el único titulo que se me ocurrió.**

 **Antes debo contestar los reviews:**

 **Corange: gracias por tu apoyo, me sirve de mucho aprender que no debo poner muchas notas, si lo se, es muy feo que estés leyendo y aparezca una nota y te pierdes de el trama, haré caso de tu comentario gracias sirven de mucho.**

 **AngelsVampire29: gracias por tus comentarios, claro que no voy a dejar así la historia, digamos que se tronara interesante.**

 **sin mas aquí esta el 3º capitulo.**

* * *

¿Qué les paso a nuestras heroínas? Pues la respuesta es sencilla: esas gotas que la bruja le había dado a Momoko eran ni más ni menos que las famosas gotas de Cupido… ¿Cómo las obtendría esa vieja bruja? Quién sabe, pero se las dio a nuestra Momoko y cuando probaron esos pastelillos entraron en un transe muy extraño, primero su amor por sus novios, pero… ¿Quiénes serian esos extraños chicos? Esos enigmas se irán revelando poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos… por lo pronto disfruten leyendo este capítulo…

Volviendo al tema por el que habían venido miyako y Kaoru…

Todas estaban atentas a las palabras que decía Momoko…

—De camino a casa quise ir por unos pastelillos para mí y unas cosas para preparar estos deliciosos pastelillos— —Pero como vi que estaba cerrada la dulcería a donde siempre voy, pues me resigne a ir otro día, pero al dar la vuelta…— decía Momoko con suspenso.

— ¡Viste a Randy besándose con otra!—decía Miyako parándose del sillón (*sofá) y alzando un dedo.

— ¡NO! Ni lo digas de broma— decía Momoko tratando de sentar a la rubia.

— ¡Viste a un unicornio volador que estaba destruyendo la ciudad!— grito ahora la oji-esmeralda a punto de transformase, pero Momoko la trato de calmar.

— ¡Tampoco! Y para tu información Kaoru, se llaman A-L-I-C-O-R-N-I-O-S— decía, más bien deletreaba con aires de inteligencia la oji-rosa.

Momoko esta vez se había molestado, mira que interrumpir de esa manera… hubo un lapso de silencio de unos 15 segundos, después la peli-naranja empezó a contar despacio para ver si ahora si no la interrumpían.

—Yo vi…— empezó a contar lo sucedido **_(Nota informativa: disculpen, pero lo que va a contar Momoko fue lo que paso en el capítulo 1, así que si no lo han leído, léanlo para que sepan que pasa, y pues me da un poco de flojera poner todo el capitulo 1)_**

 _Terminando de contar la anécdota…_

— ¡Wow! Qué extraño— dijo Kaoru con una gota estilo anime.

—A mi me daría miedito— dijo ahora Miyako quien estaba temblando.

—Cambiando el tema… Momoko tengo que admitirlo, tu té sabe ¡DELICIOSO! Y más con estos pastelillos— decía Kaoru con unas lágrimas de felicidad. Haciendo que Momoko y Miyako se rieran por esa escena.

—A ver cuando nos pasas y nos ayudas con la receta— decía Miyako codeando a Momoko y ahora haciendo reír a Kaoru y Momoko.

—Nop, esa es una receta secreta, jajaja— decía Momoko. Después de tanto reír la cara de esta chica se tornaba melancólica.

— ¿Qué tienes Momoko?— le decía su amiga rubia quien noto que unas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer las mejillas de su amiga oji-rosa.

—Te hemos notado muy triste, ¿fue Randy? ¿Qué te hiso? Si te hizo algo es tonto lo pagara— decía Kaoru haciendo sonreír a su amiga peli-naranja.

—No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que… extraño esos días en que peleábamos a más no poder y… olvídenlo, hasta yo misma me extraño, soy rara— decía Momoko quien se limpiaba las lagrimas que había derramado.

—Tranquila Momoko, de vez en cuando atacan esos monstruos, aunque sinceramente, extraño golpear y patearle el trasero a esos monstruos con mi súper martillo— decía Kaoru asimilando su arma.

— ¿Y nunca se han preguntado que paso con los súper bobos?— decía Momoko dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

— ¿De cuándo acá te interesan esos estúpidos? — preguntaba Kaoru mirando a Miyako. Sabían que si atormentaba a Momoko con tantas preguntas, esta empezaría a contestarlas tan rápido y se equivocaría. A veces Kaoru y Miyako eran malas.

— ¿No será que el líder de esos tontos te gustaba? — decía miyako en tono pícaro y codeando a la peli-naranja.

Momoko se sonrojo levemente.

— ¿Qué te gustaba de ese bobo?— le decía Kaoru volteando a ver a Momoko, pensaban que su plan iba a resultar, pero Momoko "ya se la sabia de todas a todas"

—Claro que no, es solo que… quisiera saber que paso con todos esos monstruos que mandamos a la gorra el día que vencimos a Him, es cierto que a veces atacan pero ya saben que siempre les ganamos y ya no pelean tanto.— decía Momoko evadiendo y fulminando a las preguntas que sus amigas le hacían.

—Pues por mí que ya no vuelvan, estoy más agusto haciendo algunas actividades que yo no hacia— decía Miyako en tono de alivio.

—Cierto, pero no está mal andar pateando traseros de vez en cuando— decía Kaoru dándole una mordida a unas galletas que Momoko había traído de la cocina.

Al parecer no se acabaron todos los pastelillos pues les habían parecido muy dulces y pues claro, esas mega cucharadas que le había puesto la peli-naranja dejaban mucho de qué hablar; hasta ni ella las aguanto.

Pasaron una linda tarde recordando aquellos momentos y riéndose de todas las equivocaciones que hacían.

Después de unas horas más Momoko se despidió de sus amigas; sus padres y su hermana llegaron y Momoko por alguna razón escondió los pastelillos que quedaban; cenó, se baño y durmió plácidamente.

Siendo las 8:30 p.m (duermen muy temprano :/) todos en la casa estaban durmiendo plácidamente, y Momoko se levanto a tomar un vaso de agua, medio dormida pudo llegar a la cocina.

Subió las escaleras no sin antes tropezarse un poco. Al acostarse de nuevo, escucho unos golpeteos que provenían de su ventana, Momoko abrió los ojos de golpe. Agarró un bate de beisbol que por alguna extraña razón tenía ahí, se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y justo cuando iba a golpear a la persona…

—Hola cariño, ¿así recibes a tu adorable noviecito?— le preguntaba y saludaba, un chico de cabello castaño alborotado, ojos café chocolate, quien estaba vestido con un suéter de cuero negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis negro y abajo una camiseta de cuadros cafés con negro. Sin duda se veía bastante apuesto y su apariencia era la de un chico malo.

— ¡Oh Randy! Eres tú, pensé que eras un ladrón o uno de los súper alborotado…— Momoko se tapó la boca rápidamente y un sonrojo salió a la luz en sus cachetes (Mejillas*), provocando así que el chico arqueara una ceja y la mirara dudoso.

— ¿Qué acabaste de decir? ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? — decía Randy con un toque de celos.

—No, no es eso amor, lo que pasa es que…— no pudo terminar la frase porque Randy le había dado un tierno beso.

—Tranquila, yo confío en ti, ahora vamos a nuestra cita de los martes— decía Randy con un tono tierno pero a la vez pícaro.

—Espera deja me cambio ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Y no me digas que me enviaste como 20,000 mensajes porque chequé el celular muchas veces— le decía mientras Randy entraba a la habitación de Momoko.

— ¿Pero qué carajo?... ¡Sal de mi habitación! papá siempre da rondines…— le decía en forma de regaño al castaño quien como perro regañado salía de la habitación.

—Está bien… te espero abajo pero no tardes, hoy tenemos cita triple…— le decía el castaño mientras salía por la ventana.

—Momoko ¿Estas dormida?— se escuchaba una pregunta de afuera. Efectivamente, su padre siempre daba rondines.

—Emm… papá ¿me podrías dejar salir con Randy? Es que vamos a festejar su cumpleaños, además van a ir Kaoru y Miyako… —decía a través de la puerta cruzando los dedos.

—Querida, pero es muy tarde… bueno 12:00 a.m te quiero aquí, ni un minuto más tarde ¿Entendiste?— decía su padre quien ya se iba a la cama.

— ¡Si papá!— decía animadamente Momoko mientras se decía para sí misma "Sacando buenas calificaciones…puedo darme un descansito después de todo".

Momoko llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados color rojo, una blusa de tirantes rosa fuerte, una chaqueta (suéter*) de cuero negro, unos tenis de tacón escondido color negro. Se había peinado así: se dejo el pelo suelto y como lo traía largo le llegaba hasta los muslos, (ella siempre se lo cortaba cuando le llegaba hasta los tobillos) dejándolo lucir como lo traía antes. Las puntas las traía pintadas de color rosa. Y una diadema como toque final para apartar su copete (flequillo, tupe*) de su demás cabello. Finalizó su "cambio de look" echándose rubor, poniéndose unas sombras rosas, rimándose las pestañas, pintándose los labios de color rojo y echándose mucho perfume

Momoko bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres para despedirse y después bajo a la sala, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, un Randy con la boca tan abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se le iban a salir, sin duda escogió a una "BUENA" novia.

— ¡Wow! Toda tu eres un… ¡BOOM!— le decía Randy articulando poco a poco las palabras, mirándola de pies a cabeza y deteniéndose en el busto de la joven.

—Randy yo digo lo mismo de ti, estas echo un bombón jajá— decía Momoko que lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Nos vamos?— le decía Randy quien se ponía un casco negro y se subía a su moto de color negro brillante.

— ¡Claro!— le decía la joven mientras se ponía un casco color rosa fuerte y subiéndose a la moto.

Y así siendo las 8:45 partieron de la casa de Momoko

* * *

 ** _¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? espero poder subir otro en este día... espero_**

 ** _los quiero mis queridos lectores... #Puka_Saotome_**


	4. Chapter 4: La cita de los martes

●ω● Capitulo 4: La cita de los martes: ¡El hechizo hace un efecto! ●ω●

 _Mientras Momoko y Randy llegaban al lugar de la cita…_

En una casa estilo oriental, estaba un joven en la sala, era de cabello rubio un poco opaco rizado, alborotado, de ojos azules fuertes. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta café de tipo gamuza, una camiseta azul con cuadritos chiquitos, un pantalón color gris bajo con unos zapatos negros.

—Enseguida baja, ya sabes cómo es Miyako, ayer se fue desde la mañana a recorrer el centro comercial junto con Kaoru— dijo la abuelita de miyako quien le servía el té a Cody.

Enseguida bajo Miyako quien traía puesto un pantalón azul claro un poco rasgado, estaba bien ajustado dejando lucir unas hermosas piernas y una bonita cintura, arriba traía puesto una blusa con escote en la espalda, color azul fuerte, unos zapatos de piso color negro con un gran moño, un suéter de color azul celeste y como en estos años se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la cintura se hizo una trenza y se puso flores en unas partes de la trenza.

—Lista amor, ¿nos vamos?— le decía mientras se acercaba a Cody quien estaba petrificado y con la boca abierta.

—Mi-Mi-yako ¡Qué guapa estas!— decía Cody recuperando el habla.

—Gracias Cody, tu también te vez bien pero… esa camiseta mas desfajada…— decía Miyako soltando unas cuantas risitas, mientras Cody obedecía.

 _Enseguida apareció la abuela..._

—Abuelita, ya nos vamos, regresaré a las 12:00 a.m— decía Miyako dándole un tierno y dulce beso en la frente a la dulce ancianita.

—Si Miyako ¡Regresa pronto!— le decía mientras abría la puerta dejando salir a Miyako y Cody.

Cody también tenía una moto negra y siendo las 9:30 p.m partieron de la casa.

●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●●ω●

En otra casa con un bonito jardín, en una sala estaba un luchador que estaba por retirarse apodado "La Maravilla Enmascarada", viendo fijamente a su "querido yerno". Estaban también en la sala 2 hermanos: el mayor de unos 22 o 24 años llamado Shou **(No sé si así se llame o es el menor)** quien también veía con cierto desprecio a su "cuñadito" y estaba el menor, de unos 10 años quien estaba metido jugando en su "Pc".

Se sentía una tención horrible; " _Rápido Kaoru, no soporto este silencio"_ pensaba ese chico llamado Dilan, ese chico era alto, bien formado –Gracias al Karate- de tez aperlada, de cabello azul marino alborotado, su cabello no lo traía ni largo ni corto, más bien mediano; traía puesta una camiseta arremangada de cuadros color morado con negro, unos pantalones morado fuerte y unos zapatos negros.

— ¿Gustas algo de tomar?— pregunto una señora de unos 40 años de tez blanca, de cabello verde con algunas canas; le sonrió a Dilan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, no gracias— decía Dilan negando gentilmente con la cabeza.

—Y bien, ¿qué planes tienes con mi hija Kaoru?— preguntaba medio enojado el padre de Kaoru, la tensión aumentaba.

—Pues yo…— fue interrumpido el joven de cabello azulado por su gentil novia, por esta vez lo había salvado la campana…

—Lista, vámonos Dilan— decía Kaoru quien traía puesto un vestido entallado de color verde con encajes negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unas zapatillas negras y unas medias de red negras, sin duda se veía tremendamente sexi. Su cabello lo tenía hasta los hombros, siempre lo traía atado a una coleta de medio lado, pero esta vez se lo había dejado suelto y alborotado, traía una fina capa de maquillaje verde claro, sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo claro.

— ¡HIJA! Tapate que te me vas a resfriar— le decía su padre con los ojos abiertos y muy preocupados, sabía que su nenita había crecido.

—Tonta, HAY MUCHOS PERVERTIDOS RONDANDO ESTA NOCHE— decía su hermano mayor fulminando con la mirada a Dilan.

—Tranquilo, para eso está Dilan; Cariño, tranquilo Kaoru trae otro suéter en su bolsa— decía la mamá de Kaoru, Dilan no era de esos chicos que solo buscaban acostarse con cualquier chica, era un muchacho trabajador y responsable.

—Está bien… 12:00 a.m te quiero aquí y ¡TU! Cuídala bien y no te sobrepases…— decía el padre de Kaoru quien miraba acusatoriamente al pobre Dilan.

— ¡Ya Papá! Como si no escucháramos todas tus advertencias cada vez que voy a salir con el— le decía Kaoru a su papá y jalando a Dilan de la camiseta—Vámonos CARIÑO— le decía fulminando con la mirada a su hermano.

Dilan tenía un carro color Morado deportivo. Y siendo las 9:55 p.m salieron de la casa de los Matsubara.

 _Llegando a el lugar de la cita…_

Miyako y Cody ya estaban en una mesa con Momoko y Randy. Dilan y Kaoru llegaron y Kaoru corrió a saludar a sus amigas:

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— pregunto dulcemente Miyako y Kaoru bufo al contestar.

—Fue tu papá ¿verdad?— pregunto Momoko, viendo como Kaoru rodaba los ojos asintiendo.

—No entiendo como papa y mi hermano piensan que Dilan es un violador, tengo ya un año y medio saliendo con él y piensan eso…— decía Kaoru inflando sus cachetes.

—Ya sabes cómo son los papas, tu papá piensa que todavía eres una niña, el solo te quiere cuidar, verás como Dilan se gana la confianza de tu padre y de tu hermano— decía Miyako, pues para esas cosas del amor paternal se apuntaba solita, ella parecía la más madura de las tres y la más sentimental.

Mientras, con los amigos y novios de las chicas…

—Hey, bro, ¿Por qué tardaste?— preguntaba Cody, quien encendía un cigarrillo, **(los chicos habían salido afuera en una pequeña terraza que tenía el lugar).**

—Ya saben, el papa de Kaoru empezó con esas tontas preguntas de cómo iba a mantener a Kaoru, yo solo quiero ser su novio, no me quiero adelantar, no como tú Randy que casi andabas violando a Momoko la vez pasada— decía Dilan, Randy solo se sonrojo.

 ** _FLASBACK:_**

 _Era un día caluroso, las PPGZ y sus novios habían ido a un parque de diversiones y como toda pareja se metieron al túnel del amor, Momoko con Randy, Kaoru con Dilan y Miyako con Cody; todo iba bien hasta que…_

 _— ¡RANDY! ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES!?— le decía Momoko a Randy dándole de zapes en la cabeza y golpeándolo hasta el cansancio. Esa paliza era causada por un motivo: como en el túnel del amor había un tramo que estaba obscuro, Momoko estaba muy distante con Randy pues llevaban saliendo unos 6 meses y todavía se sentía una tención entre esos 2. Randy se acercó a Momoko más de lo normal._

 _—Eh… Randy… ¡Hace mucho calor!— decía Momoko quien se alejaba un poco de Randy._

 _A Randy las hormonas lo habían traicionado, se acerco a Momoko y le dio un tierno beso, ella respondió fácilmente, pronto a los 2 se les acabo la respiración, se apartaron un momento y después Randy se le acerco peligrosamente besándola y Momoko respondía, esos besos le sabían bien, Randy tenía las manos en la cintura de la chica y bajaron lentamente hasta las piernas y esas manos traviesas manosearon las piernas de Momoko por unos instantes pero Momoko no se dejo y le dio una cachetada, pero Randy no se dejo fácilmente…_

 _—Bebe, perdóname es que… las hormonas, ya verás que no va a pasar— le decía Randy a Momoko, esta lo miro con compasión y después lo zapeo y lo golpeo hasta el cansancio._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

—Vamos… esa vez tenía 16 y estaba empezando a salir con Momoko, además en esos días hacía mucho calor— decía Randy recordando aquel momento y dedicándose una sonrisa de perversión

—Ja, tan siquiera tú has tocado aun que sea por un momento a tu chica, mírame a mí, intentando ser educado y caballeroso con Miyako, tantas ganas tengo… jajaja— decía Cody riéndose con Randy y Dilan.

—Bueno ya hay que entrar, las chicas nos están esperando— decía Dilan apresurando a los chicos.

—Hay mira, hay vienen los chicos— decía Miyako saludando a su novio.

Los chicos habían llevado a las PPGZ a un tipo restaurante bar, pronto, los enamorados comieron y bebieron.

—Chicas, ¿No quieren ir a bailar un rato?— decía Randy dándole la mano a Momoko. Esta acepto gustosamente.

—Sí, vamos Cody tengo unos pasos de baile increíbles— decía Miyako jalando del brazo a Cody y este solo rodó los ojos.

—Kaoru… ¿Qui-quieres…?— decía tímido Dilan, aunque ya tuvieran un año y medio saliendo, Kaoru se portaba muy distante a veces y otras era más dulce y amorosa, vaya que era rara esa mujer.

—Emm… ¿Por qué no? ¡Sí! Vamos— decía Kaoru aceptando gustosamente.

Bailaron hasta el cansancio esas parejitas, pronto la cosa se puso algo romántica con una canción; también porque los chicos habían tomado de más y no dejaban de abrazar y besar a sus novias.

—Amor… necesito ir al baño ¿me esperas?— decía Momoko tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Randy.

—Clarro que yes ¡Ja! ¡ _Hip!_ — decía Randy casi cayéndose, Momoko lo llevo a sentarse; casi en todas las citas Randy hacía "sus panchos".

Momoko entro al baño, salió secándose las manos con una servilleta. Cuando iba al lugar donde había dejado al borracho de Randy alguien la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca, Momoko abrió los ojos como plato, pues esa fuerza no era la de Randy, ya que le estaba empezando a doler la mano; trató de zafarse pero no pudo, el extraño chico la jaló hasta ella de frente, Momoko quedo pegada al pecho de este y al ver esa escena se alejo un poco.

—Escucha, tengo novio y sabe luchar ( _si supiera que yo lo salvo casi de todo)_ y no quiero que te haga daño, así que suelta mi mano— decía Momoko quien ya no aguantaba más esa fuerza y trato de que no salieran algunas lagrimas.

—Tranquila, lo único que quiero es un baile contigo, te estuve viendo bailar y te veías hermosa moviendo tu cabello y tu sonrisa…— decía el chico sonriéndole, lo que le causó a Momoko un gran sonrojo, mira que decirle esos halagos a una chica…

El chico estaba vestido bastante formal, un esmoquin negro, unos zapatos negros y traía consigo un antifaz negro, su cabello lo traía atado a una coleta, de color naranja era ese sedoso cabello.

— ¿Por qué no? Está bien pero solo una canción y ya— dijo Momoko agarrando el brazo que el chico le ofrecía.

Parecía que todo estaba arreglado, pues el chico le hizo una señal al dj para que pusiera una canción romántica, de esas canciones que hacen que el mundo desaparezca. El chico tomo de la cintura a Momoko y la tomo de la mano. Momoko subió la mirada tratando de revelar esa identidad con la que se había topado en el baño; miro sus ojos, esos ojos rojos sangre, parecía hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos, le recordaban a alguien, aun trataba de vagar en sus pensamientos pero una vuelta hizo que volviera a la realidad; el parecía estar hipnotizado por ese cabello naranja muy parecido al de él, esos ojos rosas los había visto en alguna parte pero… ¿Dónde?... quién sabe, lo interesante de ese baile fue que todos se apartaron para ver a esa linda pareja con esos flamantes pasos de baile; pronto, el romanticismo empezó a subir cuando el chico de cabello naranja se acerco mas a Momoko, ella también se acerco, como si fueran un magneto y sellaron ese baile con un beso muy apasionado…

— ¿Qué estará pasando? ¿Por qué toda la gente se amontona en circulo?— preguntaba Miyako quien estaba descansando sus pies junto con Cody, la curiosidad mato al gato pues Miyako y Cody se acercaron a ver junto con Kaoru y Dilan y para su sorpresa vieron a Momoko bailando muy despreocupadamente con un completo desconocido.

— ¡¿WTF?! ¡Momoko!... pero… parece que lo conoce de toda su vida y además miren ese extraño brillo en los ojos de Momoko— decía Kaoru con la boca abierta y los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas al igual que sus demás amigos, claro, Momoko era una cajita llena de sorpresas.

Las amigas de Momoko dieron un repentino grito al ver como ese extraño chico besaba a su amiga, — ¡Momoko!— se alcanzo a escuchar un grito entre la multitud de esa noche.

Al escuchar ese grito, Momoko abrió los ojos de golpe, ese grito fue como si la despertaran de un sueño y al abrir los ojos encontró a una multitud viéndola a ella y a… ¡El chico! Vio como sus labios estaban unidos a los de ese extraño; rápido se separo de ese muchacho y el la miro extrañado pues corto el largo beso y lo regreso a la realidad.

— ¡MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI!— se escucho el grito de Randy; un grito lleno de dolor y de enojo. — ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Eres una… una…— no alcanzo a decir toda la frase pues salió corriendo del lugar y se escucho el ruido de una moto encenderse.

—Randy…— susurró Momoko y salieron unas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos rosas.

Se soltó de la mano de ese chico y este solo se dedico una sonrisa; —Señorita… discúlpeme, nunca quise hacer eso— se disculpo el chico, pero, demasiado tarde; Momoko ya no estaba en ese lugar, este chico solo alcanzo a ver unos cuantos mechones peli naranjas alejarse de el.

—Momoko, Momoko espera, Cody ya va en camino para ver a donde fue Randy… ya… ya no llores— le dijo tiernamente Miyako quien le extendía los brazos a la joven oji-rosa.

—Co-como pude… soy una idiota…— decía entre llantos la jovencita. Kaoru también la consolaba y Dilan, el solo se dedicaba a ver.

—Ya momo, ¿Qué te parece si le hablamos a tu papa y le decimos que si te puedes quedar en casa de Miyako, yo también le voy a hablar a papa para decirle?— decía Kaoru tratando de consolar a Momoko.

— ¿Mi casa?— decía Miyako frunciendo el seño, Kaoru la calló con la mirada.

Momoko habló un poco mas calmada con su papa, quien al principio no la dejo pero al escuchar la voz de sus demás amigas acepto.

A Kaoru le paso lo mismo, pues su papa pensaba que se iba a quedar con Dilan pero al contarle/mentirle que Momoko se había lastimado el pie y que la iban a llevar a casa de Miyako porque quedaba más cerca, acepto.

—Dilan, ¿nos podrías llevar a la casa de Miyako?— le pedía a Dilan y este acepto.

Miyako envió un mensaje a Cody para que no volviera a pasar por el bar.

Esa noche fue extraña para esas parejitas, mas para Momoko, quien iba sumergida en sus pensamientos repasando todo lo ocurrido y recalcándose la pegunta _"¿Por qué a mí?"._

 _Mientras con Cody y Randy._

Cody busco por todas las calles y fue a dar a un bar llamado _"OLVIDA",_ entro y para su sorpresa vio en ese bar a un Randy borracho y dolido que a él le dio tanta lastima, se acerco poco a poco, pues cuando Randy se emborrachaba parecía que se le metía el diablo y buscaba pelea con quien se dejara.

—Hey, Randy, bro, ¿estás bien?— nunca hubiera preguntado eso Cody…

— ¡¿Qué si estoy bien?! _¡Hip! ¡Hip!_ ¡QUE PREGUNTA MAS ESTUPIDA! ¿Acaso me vez riendo y cantando de felicidad?— dijo molesto Randy, mirando amenazadoramente a el pobre de Cody que solo lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Disculpa… pero… saliste tan rápido que Momoko se preocupo y se soltó a llorar— explicaba Cody y Randy abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar el nombre de Momoko.

— ¡Ah! Esa chica estúpida… ya ni me la recuerdes… hizo de mis sentimientos lo que quiso y hoy… _¡Hip! …_ hoy los hizo trizas con esa escenita… _¡Hip!_... se besuqueo como si no tuviera un novio, como si fuera una soltera…— fue lo que alcanzo a decir Randy, quien estaba hecho una Magdalena, pues repentinamente se durmió y Cody lo miro extrañado.

—Cantinero, ¿Cuánto le debemos?— decía Cody sacando de su billetera unos $50, pensaba que había bebido poco… pensaba…

—Son $1500 señor— dijo el cantinero y Cody abrió los ojos… parecía una equivocación esa cuenta pero conociendo a Randy… el vino parecía agua para ese chico.

" _Adiós dinero"_ pensaba Cody mientras le daba el dinero al cantinero.

Cargo a Randy y se lo llevo a la casa de este.

En algún lugar del bar donde habían ido Momoko y sus amigos y novio; estaba el mismo chico que había causado todo esto… su nombre era… Brick Him… quien estaba sentado y sumergido en sus pensamientos recalcando la escena donde beso a esa chica de ojos rosas.

—Esos ojos… jamás los olvidare…— se decía a sí mismo. — con que Momoko…— se decía Brick con una sonrisa bien hermosa.

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores... perdón por ausentarme muchos dias pero estaba haciendo algunas cosillas pendientes y ademas estaba preparando este capitulo... espero y le haya gustado... ahora _**reviews:**_

 ** _Maniaca muajaja: si lo se, a mi tampoco me gustan las parejas de estas chicas pero... paso a paso... los chicos apareceran pronto... y a mi el que se me hace mas guapo y sensual es brick... tambien ese tonto de Dilan, que se me hace que es mas marica y miedoso de lo que mi imaginacion cree... jajaja_**

 ** _Laura249: esto como ya lo dije en repetidas veces (ok no) se tornara bien interesante bien asdfghjkl , ya veras..._**

 ** _AngelsVampire29: feliz navidad (atrasada) a ti tambien, yo tambien espero ser tu amiga y claro, no lo voy a dejar asi._**

 ** _Emily: gracias ... veras que esta historia te va encantar jiji_**


	5. Chapter5: yo no se mañana

●﹏●Chapter 5: Yo no sé mañana: una gran sorpresa…●﹏●

 _Yo no sé si tu, no sé si yo seguiremos siendo como hoy, no sé si después de amanecer vamos a sentir la misma sed, para que pensar y suponer no preguntes cosas que no se… yoo no se…_

 _Después de lo sucedido, al siguiente día…_

Las chicas estaban tan dormidas que Miyako no escucho cuando su abuela se fue a hacer aerobics con las demás viejitas…

Pronto dieron las 12:00 p.m y las ppgz seguían dormidas.

—Aamm— dio un ligero bostezo Miyako y poco a poco abrió los ojos tan hermosos que tenía. Miro a las chicas en su cuarto y abrió los ojos como plato y después recordó…

—Pobre Momoko, tanta presión con Randy, por cierto… le marcare a Cody para ver que paso anoche— se dijo a si misma Miyako.

—Pero antes… necesito ir a ducharme y luego iré por huevos— y dicho esto la rubia salió de la habitación dejando dormidas a la oji esmeralda y a la oji rosa.

Miyako se ducho y se cambio, traía puesto unos pescadores azules, una playera de rayas azules bajo y blanco, unos zapatos deportivos y como siempre sus lindas coletas.

Salió rumbo a la tienda; después de hacer sus compras, empezó a mensajearle a Cody, "Vaya chico que no le contesta a su novia" pensaba Miyako, iba tan distraída que no vio cuando choco con…

— ¡Auch!— se alcanzo a escuchar el pequeño quejido de la rubia, mientras se sobaba la cabeza; todos los huevos fueron a dar al suelo estrellándose, la rubia estaba a punto de reclamar pero fue el chico quien reclamo primero.

— ¡Oye! Ten más cuidado, ensuciaste mi camise…— fue lo que alcanzo a decir el chico, este estaba vestido con una camiseta deportiva color azul fuerte, un short azul claro y unos zapatos deportivos, era un chico medio pecoso, su cabello era rubio igual que el de Miyako, alborotado; este chico se quedo boquiabierto por la hermosura que irradiaba Miyako y no pudo decir otra palabras más que…

—Hermosa— susurro el chico de ojos azules, al escuchar lo que había dicho se tapo la boca y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus cachetes.

La rubia quien ya estaba de pie y sacudiéndose, alcanzo a escuchar el alago del rubio y un sonrojo se fue apareciendo en los cachetes de Miyako.

— ¿Qué, que acabaste de decir?— se hizo la tonta Miyako.

El chico empezó a tartamudear.

—Qu-e-e, en-su-su-ciaste mi camiseta— lo dijo rápido para no tartamudear más y que esa adorable chica no lo creyera un baboso.

—Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que estaba enviándole un mensaje a… una persona y no te… discúlpame… espera… ¡MIS HUEVOS!— grito la rubia y casi quería llorar por lo que acababa de pasar, una pregunta llego a su mente _"¿Por qué no dije que era mi novio?"_ se preguntaba y mientras pasaba eso por su mente hacía gestos raros, lo cual hizo que el rubio soltara unas cuantas risitas.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— le preguntaba enojada, y ayudo a levantar al rubio, pues el que salió más adolorido fue este chico.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente de ella un silencio invadió el lugar, ni un carro ni gente pasaba por esos rumbos…Muy raro, ¿No?; Miyako levanto la vista para ver a quien había atropellado con las piernas por su torpeza, al ver esos ojos azules, un brillo paso por los ojos de ella, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, solo estaban el chico y Miyako, ella se acerco más de lo normal y el chico igual, quedando a escasos centímetros de separación, la rubia se alzo de puntitas y cuando ese silencio se iba a sellar con un tierno beso…

[Ring, Ring], el celular sono…

Miyako volvio a la realidad, vio la escena y se asusto, ¿Cómo era posible? Tratar de besar a un desconocido… el chico se extraño al ver la reacción de la chica rubia, Miyako puso un dedo en su boca para decirle al chico que no hiciera el menor ruido, puso su teléfono en su oreja y era Cody quien le marcaba.

—Amor, disculpa que no te haya podido mensajear, lo que pasa fue que Randy no se quería meter a su casa y lo tuve que meter hasta su cuarto y lo encerré, después fui por su moto y…— fue interrumpido por su dulce novia.

—Si no, no te preocupes, solo quería saber que había pasado, pero tranquilo, bueno, adiós— dijo entre cortante Miyako. —Pero…— alcanzo a escuchar la última palabra de su "adorable" noviecito, colgó y de nuevo otro silencio invadió aquel lugar.

—Bueno…— dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

—Dis-disculpame, toma este dinero para que compres otra camiseta— decía apenada la rubia.

—No, no hay problema, de todos modos ya estaba muy vieja, la iba a tirar… " _estaba autografiada, NO PUEDE SER"—_ decía el rubio negando gentilmente con la cabeza el dinero de aquella hermosa chica.

—Tu discúlpame, ten este dinero, nunca quise romper tus huevos, la culpa fue mía, yo estaba distraído— decía el chico sacando de su billetera un billete.

—No, no me lo des, yo tuve la culpa, mejor… mejor dime cómo te llamas…— decía Miyako desviando la mirada.

—Me, me llamo Makoto HIM— al escuchar el apellido, Miyako lo miro de reojo, Him… donde había escuchado ese nombre… aparte, ese chico se le hacía conocido, examino bien sus facciones…

—Ah, Makoto, bonito nombre…— _"lo dije o lo pensé"_ , un sonrojo salió de sus cachetes, de nuevo.

—Gra-gracias, y tu nombre es…— decía Makoto tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, vaya que esa chica lo puso muy, muy nervioso.

—Miyako Gotokuji— dijo la rubia sonriéndole amistosamente a Makoto, este solo se puso más nervioso y muy, muy sonrojado.

Makoto vio de reojo a esa chica, ¿Dónde la pudo haber visto?, que mas daba, esa belleza de mujer había alegrado su día, esos ojos ya los había visto, pero… ¿Dónde?

—Bue-bueno… fue un gusto conocerte Miyako— dijo Makoto sonriéndole amistosamente, creando un gran hipnotismo para la rubia.

—Ah, este… también fue un placer haberte conocido— dijo Miyako dándole la mano amistosamente.

Makoto y Miyako siguieron su camino. El chico le dio un último visto a esa hermosa rubia y se le escapo un suspiro.

Miyako regreso a su casa recopilando todo lo que había sucedió:

1º _Se rompieron todos los huevos que tenía._

 _2º_ _Se topo con un desconocido y le ensucio su camiseta._

 _3º Cuando el chico la vio le dijo hermosa, ella se sonrojo y trato de ayudarlo a levantarse._

 _4º Sintió como si lo conociera de toda su vida y como si fuera su novio trato de besarlo._

 _5º fue interrumpida por Cody quien la llamaba y salió de ese extraño trance… y_

 _6º Algo dentro de ella decía que ya había escuchado esas risitas y había visto esa cara en un lugar… pero… ¿Dónde?_

Cuando termino de recopilar todo lo que había sucedido ya había llegado a su casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Kaoru media dormida y enojada, y a una Momoko muy preocupada.

— ¿En dónde estabas?— Pregunto Momoko casi llorando.

— ¿Por qué no regresabas?—pregunto Kaoru en forma de regaño.

—Paren a sus preguntas… lo que pasa fue que fui a la tienda por huevos y…— fue interrumpida por Kaoru "La detective"

— ¿Y los huevos?— dijo Kaoru esperando la respuesta de Miyako.

—A eso voy… cuando Salí de la tienda, le mande un mensaje a Cody para ver que había pasado con Randy y…— otra vez fue interrumpida pero ahora por Momoko y su trágica historia de amor.

—Randy… ¿Qué, que le paso? ¡DIME!— dijo echa una furia y Miyako y Kaoru la miraron con una gota estilo anime.

—La que debería decirnos que paso anoche eres tú… ¡Pillina!— Dijo Kaoru codeando a Momoko, Miyako soltó unas cuantas risas y Momoko se sonrojo.

—Haber, deja que explique lo que paso a Miyako, después yo les explico— dijo Momoko mostrándole la lengua Kaoru y ella solo se rio.

—Está bien… en que me quede… ah sí… cuando le envié el mensaje a Cody, iba muy distraída y no note que venía un muchacho y tropecé con él y… lo embarre de huevos… le ensucie su camiseta… y al principio me reclamo, pero cuando me vio me dijo _"Hermosa"_ , yo me sonroje y… lo ayude a levantarse y cuando lo vi… ¡Ahh! Que chico más guapo… esos ojos azules me hipnotizaron, parecía que no existía otra cosa más que él y yo... por una extraña razón me acerque a él y el también se acerco mas a mí y me pare de puntitas y lo iba… lo iba… a besar… pero Cody me marco y me saco de ese extraño transe… después le pedí su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba… Makoto Him… ¡Ahh! Que nombre más hermoso…— Cuando finalizo la rubia las otras dos chicas se miraron y soltaron un grito, Miyako se sonrojo al terminar de contar la historia, sus amigas la abrazaron.

— ¡Oh Miyako! Qué bonita historia…— dijo Momoko con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Las chicas se separaron y llego Kaoru la señorita dudosa.

—Que bien, pero… ¡ _Tierra llamando a Miyako, recuerda que tienes novio!_ — dijo y Miyako se puso un poco triste.

—Cierto Miya, no puedes ponerle los cuernos a Cody, el es muy gentil y caballeroso… y…— esa frase retumbo en los oídos de Miyako " _Ponerle los cuernos a Cody"_.

— ¿Qué- que? ¿Yo ponerle los cuernos a Cody? ¡Jamás!— dijo Miyako negando violentamente con la cabeza todas las imágenes de Makoto.

—Bueno… ahora te toca a ti— dijo Kaoru señalando a Momoko y ella la miro extrañada.

—Bueno, ayer yo Salí al baño y cuando salí, alguien me tomo de la mano y uso una fuerza muy exagerada, me dolió mucho, ese chico solo sonrió y me pidió que si bailaba con él y…— fue interrumpida por Kaoru (Como interrumpe esa niña)

—Y tu como niña buena y gentil le dijiste que si— dijo en forma de mamá regañona.

—Pues…pues sí, yo no sabía que iba a pasar eso; después el y yo bailamos y me quede idiotizada por esos hermosos ojos rojo sangre ‿ , ¡ahh!, pero yo sabía que ya había visto esos ojos, no sabía donde pero yo seguía terca, y ahí, ahí fue cuando por alguna extraña razón, yo sentía que sus labios me llamaban y como si fuera mi novio lo besé… después… después escuche a Randy llamarme y me sentí horrible…— Momoko agachó la cabeza y unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Miyako la abrazo y le susurraba "Tranquila, todo estará bien" y Momoko la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Mmm… ya momo no llores… oh, mira me llego un mensaje de Dilan, dice que Randy te quiere ver, que te espera en la tienda de helados de la esquina, quiere arreglar asuntos contigo. Así que… Miyako… ¿Por qué no le prestas una blusita muy bonita…?— Cuando Kaoru menciono a Randy, Momoko regreso a la realidad, a su realidad, se separo rápido de Miyako y se fue a duchar.

Realmente, Momoko se veía más hermosa de lo normal… traía consigo una vestido de vuelo color rosa con blanco, unos zapatos rosas con un gran moño y su peinado era el de una tranza adornada de rosas… quien sabe porque Miyako tendría ese conjunto ahí, pero Momoko se lucio hermosa.

—Arréglalo todo con Randy, ¡Que la suerte te acompañe!— le decía Kaoru entre carcajadas.

Momoko salió de la casa de Miyako, se veía feliz, irradiaba luz por donde pasaba. Pronto llego a la heladería donde había acordado Randy; el estaba ahí, no se veía muy feliz que digamos, más bien se veía serio.

No sé donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá  
para que jurar y prometer algo que no está en nuestro poder  
yo no sé lo que es eterno no me pidas algo que es del tiempo…

Momoko entro felizmente y se sentó en su lugar, le dedico una sonrisa a Randy y el le sonrio aunque se veía triste…

— ¿Y bien?... ¿De qué querías hablarme?, primero que nada, te pido un sincera disculpa… yo… yo no tengo perdón por lo que hice anoche… pero…— unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus lindos ojos. Randy la vio con compasión y le limpio las lágrimas.

—No llores, yo… no estoy enojado contigo… Cody me conto lo que paso y ese chico fue el que te beso… pero… esto que te voy a decir es… muy…muy serio…— el martirio para decirle a Momoko había comenzado para Randy.

—Bueno… habla ya que yo me voy a enojar…— le dijo impacientemente Momoko.

—Hay…hay q-que Dar-darnos un tiempo— acabando de terminar esa frase el apretó sus puños y Momoko lo miro fijamente, esa sonrisa se le terminaba a la oji rosa, de pronto ella bajo la vista y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Ah… asi que era eso… esta bien…— Momoko no podía con ese sufrimiento. Sentía que el mundo se le había terminado. Salio de ese lugar corriendo, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Randy diciéndole, _¡ESPERA!_ ; todo su mundo de fantasia se le vino abajo, todos esos momentos tan hermosos con Randy se esfumaban…

Pronto empezó a llover y esa chica estaba llorando se detuvo en el parque y con voz agitada gritaba ¡Porque ami!

Yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana  
si estaremos juntos si se acaba el mundo  
yo no sé si soy para ti si serás para mi  
si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos  
yo no se mañana, yo no se mañana  
quien va estar aquí

Alguien hizo que parara la lluvia, miro hacia arriba y vio una sombrilla, después vio quien la detenía.

—Eres tu…— susurro.

* * *

Hola lector s ¿les gusto el fic? ¿Que pasara en el sig. capitulo ? pobre de Momoko...

Reviews!:

AngelsVampire29: Feliz cumple amigasa! (atrasado pero feliz cumple) tambien te deceo feliz año nuevo jijitl, esto se pone intenso.

BrickxBloss-Reds: Como digo, claro que la voy a seguir ... solo deja hago estas estupidas tareas que encargan los profes... no dejan descansar nunca..

Laura249: te parece si el proximo lo hago de kaoruxbutch y de brickxBrick ? besos


	6. Chapter 6: Ya llegaron! :3

●▽●Chapter 6: el bello sueño de Momoko: Ya llegaron!●▽●

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen... mas que la historia y algunos que de mi imaginación salieron... los demás personajes son de alguien cuyo nombre no conozco... tampoco permito que copeen mi trama... solo con MI permiso..._**

* * *

 _—Eres…tu…—susurro._

Momoko vio al chico que la había besado en esa fiesta… abrió los ojos como plato y sus lagrimas se limpiaron… parecía que de nuevo el mundo se había esfumado… el chico traía el mismo vestuario como el de la fiesta…

—Creí haber escuchado tu linda voz por el parque— dijo ese chico enmascarado.

—a-a-a-a… eres lindo— decía Momoko con cara de babosa y con un sonrojo increíble.

—Tú también eres linda, pero si lloras te ves fea, limpia esas lagrimas, ya estoy aquí… cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó?— le decía el chico; los dos se fueron a sentar a una banca, pues como por arte de magia la lluvia se había esfumado, el chico dejo la sombrilla abajo, a su lado.

— ¿Qué, que me pasa? ¡Mi novio me rompió y todo por tu maldita culpa! Y no intentes ser amistoso porque…— no termino la frase; el chico le había robado un beso tan apasionado que los dos se tuvieron que separar para agarrar aire.

— ¡Ves lo que te digo! No debes andar robando besos por donde quieras— le decía enojada e inflando sus cachetes. El chico solo sonrió.

—Es que… a la única que le he robado un beso es a ti…— le dijo y Momoko se sonrojo al máximo. Ese chico ya la traía loca.

—Bueno… pero eso no te dio derecho ese día, se que nos dejamos llevar por la escena, todos nos miraron y mi novio me iba a decir que era una zorra… pero se contuvo y… no se que le paso… mi amiga no me conto…— Momoko ya estaba más tranquila.

—Mmm… pero tu novio no tenía por qué haberte cortado… lo único que hubiera hecho era estar enojados o yo que se— El chico parecía Miyako al dar esos consejos.

—Pues él me dijo que nos diéramos un tiempo… —decía Momoko viendo al suelo… en esos momentos era la mejor distracción.

—Oh, ya veo; tranquila todo estará bien, ya veras, el te va a perdonar, todo va a estar bien… por el momento seria que ya no lloraras… al menos, ¿te dio una explicación del porque te corto?— dijo el chico jugando con sus manos.

—No, me fui corriendo; en ese momento… el sufrimiento me caía de golpe como piedras… no sabía qué hacer— dijo Momoko

—Ves, te hubieras esperado, se que tenías mucho dolor pero al menos hubieras escuchado el porqué te corto— Lo que decía el chico era como un regaño para nuestra heroína.

—Sí, lo sé, pero me tenías que entender, en ese momento estaba tan triste…— en ese momento volteo a ver a al chico, esos ojos rojos sangre la hipnotizaban, sabía que ese chico ahora ocuparía un lugar en su corazón; pero, ¿como un desconocido pudo arrebatarle el amor que tenía?, dejándola locamente enamorada por el… era un ladrón pues se había robado su corazón…

—Al menos, al menos, déjame ver quién eres, nunca he visto tu cara, solo… deja quito ese antifaz negr-gro Qu-que ti-tiene-s— ese nerviosismo en Momoko aumento, el chico se acerco peligrosamente a su cara y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella alzo los brazos y cuando desabrocho ese antifaz negro que tenía el chico…

 _¡Beep-beep-beep!_... justamente cuando le quito el antifaz, la cara del chico era un reloj despertador quien abría la boca repitiendo el molesto sonido que hacia…

— ¡AHHH!— grito Momoko, se extraño, pues de un momento a otro estaba en su cuarto _"¿Qué no estaba en el parque? Y lo peor ¡¿Todo fue un sueño?! Pero… lo del parque, la lluvia y… el rompimiento de Randy… fueron ciertos… ¿Quién me traería aquí? Le preguntare a Kuriko cuando vallamos rumbo a… ¿Qué día es hoy?"_ todas esa preguntas y pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Momoko… ¿Qué día seria? Prendió su celular y abrió los ojos… _" ¡Ya es lunes!, tan pronto llego… ¿Qué no estaba con Miyako? Definitivamente estoy muy desorientada… entonces si hoy es lunes… cuando valla con Kuriko rumbo a la escuela le preguntare"_ Momoko se ducho y se cambio rápidamente con su uniforme de la preparatoria; bajo a desayunar… lo más raro para ella fue que no había nadie; un silencio rotundo invadió la casa, pronto, busco alguna pista, algo con que informarse sobre el paradero de sus padres… en el refrigerador había una notita… Momoko la leyó con suma atención.

 ** _Momoko querida:_**

 ** _Tu padre se puso enfermo de su barriguita :3. Por favor levanta a Kuriko y haz de desayunar; ya que creo yo nos vamos a tardar porque de seguro tu papa se enfermo más feo… bueno, por favor levanta a Kuriko lo más pronto posible pues esa niña es muy flojita…_**

 ** _Con cariño Mamá…_**

—Oh papa, nunca va a entender que echarse más comida de la normal al plato lo enferma de su estomago… ¡puf! Bueno tendré que despertar a la odiosa de Kuriko— dijo rodando los ojos y subió las escaleras; no sin antes fijarse en el reloj… eran las 6:30 valla que había madrugado.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, toco la puerta de su hermana menor… vio que no hubo contestación alguna y volvio a tocar… —Kuriko, despiértate— Momoko dijo la frase con dulzura… se acordó aquella vez que intento ser la mama de Ken…

No hubo contestación alguna y Momoko perdió un poco la paciencia. —Kuriko Akatsutsumi... ¡Ya despiértate!— dijo ya con mas impaciencia.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, vio a una adorable niñita que dormía plácidamente… su cabello era largo igual que el de Momoko, era color café un poco opaco; Momoko la vio con detenimiento… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Su hermana ahora tenía 13 años… (Si bien no hacia mal la cuenta) con un poco de melancolía recordaba aquellos momentos que pasaba con su hermanita… las cosas habían cambiado. En todos estos años ella y su hermana habían guardado un poco (No mucho) de distanciamiento, pues ya no se molestaban mucho, al contrario, cuando Momoko tenía una cita con Randy, Kuriko la ayudaba a vestirse; cada quien tenía sus propias figuras de acción…

La miro con ternura; sabía que su hermana no se iba a despertar así de fácil. Así que, tomo la mayor bocanada de aire y…

— ¡DESPIERTAAA! ¡TUS FIGURAS DE GALACTICMAN SE QUEMAN!— se escucho un sonoro grito por toda la casa y casi medio mundo.

— ¡No! Mis figuras no— despertó casi lloriqueando Kuriko.

Momoko no pudo aguantar la risa, pues la pequeña niña se bajo a toda velocidad de su cama.

—Jajaja, no puedo parar de reír jajaja mira tu cara jajaja— la risa de Momoko atormento a la pequeña jovencita y una aura roja se desprendía de su cuerpo.

— ¡COMO PUDISTE! No se juega con esas cosas— Kuriko estaba que echaba lumbre. Momoko no se dio cuenta y en un descuidado momento Kuriko se abalanzo contra ella, dejándola un poco aturdida por el golpe.

— ¡QUE TE PASA! Solo te quise hacer una bromita. Ya cámbiate que se nos va a hacer tarde— Momoko, primero, inflo sus cachetes y después vio con ternura a la pequeña Kuriko que sin más se dispuso a cambiarse.

Kuriko bajo y Momoko ya estaba haciendo el desayuno.

—Pasa, toma asiento, el desayuno va a estar listo en unos segundos— Momoko le ofreció una sonrisa demasiado sincera para Kuriko y esta la vio con mucha extrañez.

— ¿Y ahora a ti que mosco te pico? Ya sé, Randy te propuso matrimonio… ¿Me dejas tu cuarto y tus figuras?— agrego mordazmente Kuriko; el rostro de Momoko cambio repentinamente.

— ¿Qu-que dije algo malo? ¿A quién nos golpeamos? — preguntaba Kuriko viendo con ternura a su hermana mayor.

—No, no, lo que pasa es que…— Momoko estaba dudosa en decirle a su hermana sobre el repentino " _distanciamiento amoroso"_ con Randy.

Sirvió el desayuno que consistía en unos ricos y deliciosos hot-cackes. Se sentó, Kuriko observaba todos los movimientos que hacia Momoko, ¿Qué si se carcomía por saber que pasaba? ¡Por supuesto!... solo que mantenía su cordura a flote y no dejaba que la chismosa y curiosa Kuriko se le saliera.

— ¿Y bien?...— frunció el ceño y después lanzo un suspiro.

Momoko la miro fijamente. Parecía interesada, así que, después de una guerra de pensamientos entre decirle o no decirle, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y soltó de golpe. Kuriko ya estaba almorzando.

— ¡RANDY DIJO QUE NOS DIERAMOS UN TIEMPO!...—Kuriko, quien estaba devorando ágilmente a un hot-cake, levanto su vista y la miro con el ceño fruncido. Después de comer su bocadillo dijo ágilmente.

—Suele pasar, si solo te pidió tiempo es porque él necesita SU espacio— dijo Kuriko tomando otra pieza de hot-cake y echándole demasiada cajeta.

Momoko pareció molestarse. _"¿Qué acaso lo molestaba? Soy la peor novia ¿Y si ya no estaba bonita para él? ¿Y si se encontró a alguien con más bonito cuerpo y que lo supiera comprender?_ Todas esas y más preguntas atropellaban la cabeza de Momoko, ella solo le lanzo un ceño fruncido a Kuriko y decidió a contar la probable separación de Randy.

— ¡CREO SABER EL PORQUE QUIERE TIEMPO! ¡ME BESO UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO EN FRENTE DE SUS OJOS!— Momoko lo soltó tan de repente que Kuriko se sorprendió, abrió los ojos y como estaba dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, lo escupió y casi se ahogaba.

* _pruff*_ (sonido de escupir una bebida)

— ¡Wuacala!— dijo Momoko con una cara de desagrado y pasándole una servilleta a Kuriko.

— ¡¿Qué TU HICISTE QUE?! Eso es… no tiene nombre… ¿PE-PERO COMO SUCEDIÓ?— dijo Kuriko todavía impactada por la noticia que su hermanita le estaba dando.

—Veras… lo que paso fue que… un chico me invito a bailar… ya ves que, fui con Randy y mis amigas a una restaurante- bar… bueno el chico y yo bailamos y… y… pues la situación, sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos color rojo sangre, la gente nos miraba y por una muy extraña razón él y yo acercamos nuestras bocas y… y, nos besamos…— dijo Momoko desviando la mirada. No podía hablar bien pues se puso muy nerviosa y un fuerte sonrojo salió a la luz en sus cachetes.

—Y… y Randy, ¿el que hizo? ¿Golpeo al chico? ¿Quién inicio el beso tu o él? ¿A que sabían los besos de aquel extraño? ¿Te sientes culpable?— Kuriko sentía curiosidad y como breve periodista empezó a atiborrar de preguntas a su hermana.

—Tranquila te iré contestando una por una. El solo me llamo y me trato de decir que era una ZORRA, no pudo decirlo y pues el arranco su moto y se fue, yo no sé a que sabían, ese beso fue algo extraño, una parte de mi decía " _Bésalo, siempre te has preguntado a que sabrían otros labios"_ y por otro lado una parte de mi decía _"Piensa en Randy, el no te ha hecho nada, es caballeroso y te hace muy, muy feliz"_. Creo que no hubo tiempo de elegir una opción, sus labios ya estaban pegados a los míos y creo que los dos iniciamos el beso— dijo Momoko recogiendo su plato.

—Humm… pero… mi mayor pregunta a todo esto… ¿Cuándo te dijo que se dieran tiempo?— dijo Kuriko poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla.

—Pues… al día siguiente, como me quede en casa de Miyako con Kaoru; Kaoru me dijo que Randy me esperaba en la heladería y fui muy radiante, cuando lo vi me disculpe seriamente y empecé a llorar, el me seco las lagrimas y con mucho esfuerzo me dijo que necesitábamos un tiempo, yo me fui de aquel lugar; empezó a llover y como toda mi vista se nublo fui al parque y me tumbe en el césped gritando y llorando _"'¡PORQUE A MI!";_ cuando desperté ya estaba en mi camita… oye, por cierto ¿Tú no sabes quién me trajo a la casa?— Finalizo Momoko viendo a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah… oye, será mejor que ya nos vallamos, nos vamos a quedar afuera— dijo Kuriko tratando de desviar el tema y tomo su mochila ágilmente.

—Exijo una explicación en el camino… — Finalizo la peli naranja tomando su mochila y un par de loncheras que se encontraban en la mesa.

Cerró la puerta y siendo las 7:05 a.m salieron rumbo al instituto.

A medio camino Momoko vio a su hermana y esta la miro extrañada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?— dijo mordazmente mientras le dedicaba la misma mirada a Momoko.

—Pues… ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿Quién me trajo a la casa?— dijo inflando sus cachetes.

—Mira, lo que paso fue que…— empezó a contar su hermana.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 ** _Kuriko entro a la habitación de su hermana. Al parecer necesitaba algo…_**

 ** _—Parece que todavía no viene… ¡Yupi! Así puedo agarrar sus figuras coleccionables— dijo la jovencita dando saltos de alegría; cuando abrió la puerta y la cerro tras de si algo la espanto. Una sombra se veía a lo lejos, Kuriko sintió la necesidad de ver de quien se trataba._**

 ** _—Humm… ¿Quién será? Se ve que viene para acá ¡Y si es un ladrón! Llamare a papá— se dispuso a retirarse cuando la sombra que había visto estaba más y más cerca. Kuriko lo único que hizo fue esconderse en el closet de su hermana._**

 ** _A través de la ventana la sombra se hizo aparecer, se trataba de más ni menos que Randy, quien traía entre sus brazos a una muy dormida y mojada Momoko._**

 ** _— ¡Puf! Menos mal que es Randy… ¿Pues no que estaba con Miyako? que revoltijos…— se decía para sí misma Kuriko. Cuando se dispuso a salir de su escondite pero vio que Randy le estaba diciendo algo a Momoko._**

 ** _—"Con que no la viole"— pensaba Kuriko. Entre abrió el closet para ver con más detalle que estaba pasando._**

 ** _Randy miraba fijamente a Momoko, era un ángel dormida. Quito algunos de los mechones que Momo tenía en el rostro y se acerco un poco más a ella, delicadamente susurro algunas palabras:_**

 ** _—Perdona que te haya hecho sufrir, pero… es que no estaba contemplado esto, no quiero una relación a distancia, se que comprenderás esto…— finalizo el muchacho dándole un tierno y dulce beso en la húmeda mejilla de la chica. Salto por la ventana y cuando vio que ya iba más lejos, Kuriko salió del closet con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos._**

 ** _—Hermanita, hermanita en que líos te metiste— dijo negando con la cabeza, poso sus manos en su cintura y con detenimiento vio a la joven._**

 ** _Vio que estaba empapada y con mucho esfuerzo le empezó a quitar la ropa mojada y a sustituirla por su linda pijama rosa "Vaya que esta niña duerme mucho" pensó y le desato la trenza que llevaba._**

 ** _Bajo tranquilamente, ceno como si nada, se baño y se durmió tranquilamente._**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

—Y eso… fue lo que paso— dijo Kuriko viendo como su hermana todavía no captaba lo que había dicho Kuriko.

" _El… de… verdad… le intereso… ¿Por qué no quiere una relación a distancia? Sera mejor que aclare las cosas"_

—Ya veo… y tu… ¿Ya conseguiste novio? Digo… ya paso un año desde que Dipper te corto— dijo Momoko recordando aquella vez que Dipper se presento a su familia como el novio de Kuriko.

Un leve sonrojo salió a la luz en los cachetes de Kuriko. Agacho la cabeza y después respondió valientemente.

—Pues… no, pero hay alguien en el salón que me interesa mucho. Se, se llama Ken…— dijo jugando con sus dedos.

— ¡No me digas! Enserio… Ken, el ken que yo conozco… bueno desde que entro a la secundaria se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas…— dijo codeando a Kuriko. Ella solo sonrió nerviosamente.

—Pues, pues sí, es ese niño sabelotodo, el y yo somos muy buenos amigos pero… ¿Y si le digo y no me corresponde? No quiero perder su amistad…— dijo Kuriko casi a punto de romperse en llanto.

—Tranquila, tú hiciste un favor en decirme quien me había traído a la casa… es hora de que yo haga uno por ti… hoy voy a ir con el profesor de improviso…— dijo planeando su plan "CUPIDO AL RESCATE".

Ya estaban cerca del instituto. Como la preparatoria de Momoko quedaba al lado de la secundaria de Kuriko, se desviaron, pues la prepa estaba a la derecha y la secundaria a la izquierda.

Momoko subió las escaleras para llegar a su salón, cuando llego ya se encontraban Miyako y Kaoru, obviamente con Dilan y Cody; Momoko rebusco entre sus amigas y los demás compañeros a Randy… al parecer no había llegado. Cuando entro al salón y se sentó, Miyako y Kaoru fueron a abrazar a su amiga.

—Ya nena, sabemos por lo que pasas…— dijo Kaoru abrazándola consoladoramente, Momoko la miro extrañada.

—Pero… él no tiene la culpa, son sus padres los que lo separan de ti…— Dijo Miyako ahora abrazando a Momoko, le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ok, primero, buenos días; segundo, ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!, me podrían explicar porque me consuelan como si se me hubiera muerto un familiar… y tercero… ¡Donde esta Randy! El no me ha dicho nada…— dijo Momoko apartándose de sus amigas, Dilan interrumpió a Momoko explicando brevemente.

—Lo que pasa es que…# _EL AMOR SIEMPRE VA SIN RAZON… Y FUE ASI QUE LLEGO A MI CORAZON…# — (tono de mensaje de Dilan)._

 _—_ Que, que pasa… por cierto… que extraño tono de mensajes tienes — le dijo Momoko casi irritada.

— Randy dice que te quiere ver en el árbol de cerezo… dice que es importante— dijo Dilan poniéndole un dedo de _"Cállate, es algo importante"_

—Randy…— susurro llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Corre… las clases ya van a comenzar…— dijo Miyako empujando a Momoko afuera del salón.

Momoko corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, llego casi sin aire al lugar donde había dicho Dilan… y si, efectivamente Randy estaba esperándola, un fuerte sonrojo se asomo en los cachetes de Randy y de Momoko…

—Ho-hola… — dijo Momoko acercándose y saludando con la mano. Su corazón latía a 1000 por hora. Un silencio demasiado incomodo invadió el lugar. Randy y Momoko se miraban fijamente, como si esa fuera la última vez que se verían.

—Ho-hola, me es muy difícil explicarte esto, mas sin embargo, aquel día que te fuiste corriendo y llorando… no tendría el valor para decírtelo de frente a frente, ese día te estuve buscando por todas las calles, fui al parque y divise una pequeña figura que yacía dormida y mojada en el césped… te cargue y te lleve hasta tu casa… y preguntaras que a qué viene todo esto… pues es fácil… tú te fuiste sin dejarme explicar el porqué quería tiempo… lo que pasa es que a papa le llego una oferta de trabajo en Londres… Papá lo acepto gustoso, yo me quebré por dentro al saber que por un largo, largo tiempo no estaría a tu lado… así que ese mismo día te cite para explicártelo de una manera más "Suave"; se que lo que ocurrió un día antes en la noche me enojo y me lleno de ira y tristeza, mas sin embargo, te perdono, solo quería decirte eso… explicarte el porqué de esta separación, no me gustaría tener una relación a distancia y… quisiera saber…¿Me esperaras? ¿Acaso tu, me esperaras, guardando todo el amor que sientes por mi? Solo será un año…— dijo Randy agarrándole las manos a Momoko… lo más extraño fue que el árbol en el que estaban parados empezó a desprender flores… una hermosa lluvia de flores de cerezo empezó a aparecer.

Momoko lo miraba atentamente, sus ojos se hicieron grandes y brillantes… tenia a un gran hombre en frente; trago una gran bocanada de aire y con decisión…

— ¡SI! Yo te esperare el tiempo que quieras… solo no tardes más de lo que has dicho… me sentiré muy sola cuando tu no estés a mi lado— dijo y apretando mas las manos de Randy se acerco y le dio —Al parecer— el último beso… un beso de despedida… un beso, que hacía que Momoko desfalleciera del amor que tenía en frente.

—Bueno, hay que entrar que se nos hace tarde…— dijo Randy apartándose de Momoko y le ofreció el brazo a su acompañante. Ella gustosa acepto…

— ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!— dijeron los alumnos que estaban pasando y los de adentro del salón… todo fue organizado por Miyako y Kaoru…

Momoko y Randy se sonrojaron al máximo…

Entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko estaban sentadas en hilera en los penúltimos lugares, Cody, Dilan y Randy estaban sentados atrás de las chicas; la maestra Keane todavía no llegaba, así que aprovechando la oportunidad Kaoru y Miyako se le abalanzaron encima a Momoko.

—Cuéntanos con lujo de detalle amiga— dijo Miyako muy emocionada y dando saltitos de alegría.

—Sabíamos que él se tenía que ir, pero… ¿De qué forma te lo dijo?— dijo Kaoru abrazando a Momoko. Ella solo se sonrojo y cuando iba a decir lo que había pasado…

— ¡Buenos días alumnos!— dijo una alegre maestra… su nombre era Keane, estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco y una blusa de rayas naranja fuerte y bajo, sus zapatos eran negros, con un poco de tacón; su pelo era corto, de color negro. Los ojos azulados de la maestra se posaron en el grupo, quien ya estaba callado y atento a las indicaciones.

—Muy buenos días chicos, hoy les tengo dos noticias… la primera es que Randy Finkleman se va a ir un tiempo a Londres…— dijo la maestra paulatinamente y muchas chicas empezaron a lloriquear "¡Noo! A nuestro Randy no" y, aunque sabían que el tenia una relación con Momoko, no les importaba; es más, a Momoko no le importaba, con que las admiradoras de Randy no se sobrepasaran todo estaba bien.

—Basta, basta chicas… él se irá solo por un año… estudiara en Londres… se incorporara a nuestro grupo el siguiente año— decía Keane tratando de calmar a las chicas.

—Bueno, la segunda noticia es que… tres alumnos se integran a nuestro grupo… pasen chicos— dijo animadamente Keane.

De la puerta entraron tres chicos, el primero era uno de cabello naranja, este le llegaba arriba de los hombros, traía una gorra roja, sus ojos eran color rojo sangre, traía el uniforme color negro, desabrochado de los primeros 4 botones, estaba alto, su tez era de color aperlada. Su apariencia era el de un chico maduro pero a la vez rebelde

El segundo era un chico de cabello azabache, el cual lo traía amarrado a una coleta y un flequillo adornaba su rostro, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rasgados, eran de color verde parecido a la esmeralda, al igual que el otro chico traía el uniforme solo que con 5 botones desabrochados, su tez era más blanca que los otros 2 chicos. Su apariencia era el de un busca problemas, un rebelde, era de estatura mediana

Y el tercero y último chico era de cabello alborotado rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul, tenía varias pecas, haciéndolo parecer un chico adorable y gentil, pero a la vez travieso, su uniforme estaba bien presentable, solo con 2 botones desabrochados, de tez aperlada y de poca altura.

Al pararse en frente, las chicas se volvieron locas y gritaban una y otra vez: _"Están guapísimos, justo lo que el doctor me recomendó, ¡cásense conmigo!"_ todas esas cosas les gritaban las chicas, bueno… no todas, había 3 chicas en los penúltimos lugares que miraban a las demás con una gota estilo anime.

—No puedo creer que se interesen por esos tontos, están… muy, muy debiluchos— decía Cody, su mirada se posaba en todas las chicas que estaban vueltas locas, no todas, solo una las miraba extrañada, era su querida Miyako.

—Si… qué bueno que las chicas no son así— decía Dilan mirando satisfechamente hacia la ventana.

—Ya, ya chicas, cálmense… sus nombres son Masaru Him, Makoto Him y Kojiro Him.— decía la maestra dedicándoles una sonrisa amable a los chicos.

— ¡Ha dicho Ma-makoto!— dijo en un susurro a sus amigas Miyako. Trago en seco y sus ojos miraban fijamente a Makoto, una serie de acciones pasaron por su cabeza. " _Makoto, el chico que intente besar…"_

— ¡Hola, mi nombre es Masaru Him! Espero y seamos buenos amigos— dijo el mayor, todas las chicas estaban que se derretían por el chico.

—Qiubo… soy Kojiro Him… espero y nos llevemos bien— la última frase lo sacaba de quicio. Sabía que él era un chico problema. Las chicas empezaron a corear " _Mi amor… #VengachePaAca"_ todas hacían un hashtag…

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Makoto Him espero y podamos llevarnos bien…— dijo y sonrió angelicalmente.

Oficialmente las chicas del salón estaban que se morían por aquella inmensa ternura que emanaba Makoto. Habia una chica en especial: Miyako… ella lo contemplaba y dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

— ¡Ahh!— dijo y todos los que estaban alrededor de ella la voltearon a ver… ella se sonrojo al extremo.

—Miyako… amor mío, ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Acaso te gusto?— pregunto un Cody demasiado celoso, emanaba un aura roja, la tensión en miyako subió intensamente y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Jejejeje no… no lo conozco, que va… jejeje es solo que… que… tengo sueño…— no había excusa alguna para zafarse de los celos de Cody.

—Está bien… por esta vez te creeré— dijo entre cerrando los ojos, el aura roja que emanaba se fue disminuyendo, con cierto recelo miraba a aquel adorable chico, se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. " _Que tendrá que yo no tengo, soy más hermoso que él, además, tengo a una novia perfecta y NADIE me la va a quitar"_ pensaba mientras miraba con un poco de desprecio a Makoto.

—Bien, hoy decidí hacer cambios en cuanto a los lugares…— decía la maestra, algunos abucheaban porque estaban bien con sus compañeros, otros se alegraban y mas cierta jovencita muy creída…

—Maestra, exijo que pongan a mi lado a Masaru… — si, efectivamente, esa joven irritante era Himeko Shirogane o más bien "La princesa" como le decían algunos de sus compañeros… obviamente a ella no le disgustaba, es más, le elevaba el ego que tenia.

—Muy bien, Cody, Dilan y Randy… siéntense… Mmm… ¡Ah! En medio de la fila 3 por favor. — Keane ignoro el estúpido comentario de Himeko.

—Y ustedes chicos, se sientan en el lugar de los alumnos que mencione… primero va Masaru atrás de Momoko; Kojiro, tu atrás de Kaoru y Makoto atrás de Miyako— dijo Keane dándoles una agradable sonrisa.

— ¡QUE! Ni loco me quito de este asiento— dijo Cody negando con la cabeza mientras miraba con cierto odio a Makoto.

—Cody… no quiero poner otro reporte en tu carpeta… por favor siéntate donde te indique— dijo Keane con un poco de impaciencia. Los celos de Cody llegaban a extremos…

—Ma-makoto… atrás de mi…— susurro muy por debajo Miyako, estaba en verdad muy nerviosa.

Los chicos pasaron por donde estaban nuestras heroínas… cada quien se dedico una mirada… esas caras… esos ojos… ya se habían visto antes…

—Momoko… un dulce, dulce nombre— dijo en un susurro Masaru… la había encontrado, a su cenicienta…

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, solo que Cody no dejaba de voltear a donde estaba Miyako… no quería que nadie, nadie se le acercara a SU chica. Esta acción le provoco que lo mandaran por reporte y a cargar un balde de agua… (Estilo ranma 1/2)

Llego la hora del receso… las chicas fueron muy ansiosas al cerezo… donde siempre desayunaban…

— ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Cómo te dijo Randy? Dinos…— decía Kaoru dando pequeños saltitos de emoción

—Pues… él, el me explico que se iría a Londres por un año y me dijo que si lo podía esperar, que él no quería que nos separáramos… yo le dije que si lo esperaría… y me beso…— dijo Momoko sonrojada como un tomate.

— ¡Qué lindo! Ojala y Cody sea así…— dijo Miyako con voz decepcionante.

—Por cierto… ¿Makoto no es el chico que conociste?— pregunto Kaoru.

— ¡Cállate! Que ahí viene Cody… si, es el lindo chico con el que tope— dijo y puso ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Esos ojos se perdieron y no se dieron cuenta que Cody ya estaba en frente de ella.

—Hola amor, ¿Quieres caminar?... Miyako… ¡MIYAKO! ¿Qué tienes?— dijo Cody perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Momoko codeo a Miyako y esta despertó de su transe.

— ¡Ahh! No gracias… me voy a quedar con mis amigas, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…— dijo otra vez perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

—está bien…— dijo un poco decepcionado Cody.

Lo mismo paso con los demás chicos… su respuesta fue ¡No gracias! Y una breve excusa…

—Oigan chicas… esos chicos se me hicieron bastante conocidos… pero… ¿Dónde los habré visto?... bueno… ¿Quieren más pastelillos de los de la otra vez…? Tranquilas… no están rancios… probé un poco y mírenme… Sana como siempre— dijo Momoko sacando de su lonchera otros 6 pastelillos.

—Yo solo voy a comer uno… no tengo muchas ganas de un postre— dijo Kaoru dándole una mordida a su pastelillo.

El transe del otra vez empezó… las chicas salieron corriendo de sus lugares con sus novios… estos se extrañaron al ver el repentino comportamiento…

— ¡Amor! Dame un besito… ¿SI? Al fin que… te vas a ir pronto… necesito un recuerdo tuyo…— dijo Momoko con ojos de borrego… Randy acepto y beso apasionadamente a su novia…

— ¡Amoor! Quieres un beso… ya no seas celoso y bésame cariño…— dijo agarrando de la camisa a Cody y este obedeció como si fuera una orden…

—Dilan… ¡Cariñito! Me vale lo que digan mis padres y mi hermano… yo estaré siempre contigo— dijo Kaoru y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la parejita ya estaba besándose dulcemente.

Esos 6 enamorados estaban no muy lejos de quien los pudiera vigilar… pero si era una distancia prudente…

Y como el efecto fue como el anterior… al pasar ese efecto de Novia-novio, llego una imagen… una imagen muy singular menos borrosa que la otra vez… ahora se podían distinguir unas ropas de los colores… rosa, azul y verde… las chicas se apartaron de sus novios bruscamente y sintieron como si un balón les hubiera pegado…

— ¿Qué, que paso?— se preguntaron al unisonó los 6 chicos… eso fue extraño…

—Emm… nos, nos dolió la cabeza… si… eso paso… vamos a la enfermería… adiós…— dijo Miyako nerviosamente y salieron corriendo del lugar…

—Eso…— dijo Momoko…

—Fue…— ahora dijo Kaoru…

—Extraño…— finalizo Miyako…

El timbre anunciaba que finalizaba la hora del receso… cuando volvieron, hubo una tensión porque los chicos nuevos se encontraron en la mitad del pasillo con nuestras heroínas…

—Ahh… Hola… mucho gusto… ¿Gustan un poco de pastelillos?— ofreció dulcemente Momoko…

—Mucho gusto… Tú debes ser Momoko ¿No?— dijo Masaru mirando fijamente a Momoko, los ojos de los dos no se despegaban para nada…

—Pues yo si quiero uno…— dijo como si nada Kojiro, sacando del transe a Masaru y a Momoko.

—Ah, claro, toma uno… el que gustes…— dijo Momoko dándole a escoger los últimos 3 pastelillos que quedaban.

—Mmm… veamos… si, este, voy a agarrar el de manzana, es mi sabor favorito— dijo Kojiro agarrando decididamente el pastelillo.

— ¿A ti, a ti también te gusta el sabor a manzana?— pregunto amablemente Kaoru… _"Yo no sabía que había alguien a quien le gustara ese sabor… mis amigas dicen que no les gusta…"_ pensó mientras miraba detenidamente a el muchacho.

—ehh… obvio ¿Qué no vez?... pff! Necesitas gafas…— dijo muy descortésmente… lo cual a Kaoru no le agrado mucho…

— ¡Oye tarado! ¡Te estoy preguntando bien! Una que quiere ser amable… hay pero eso me pasa por andar de cortes…— decía gritoneándole a Kojiro, un puño se formo sin querer en su mano izquierda… lo levantaba poco a poco.

— ¡Pues quien te manda a preguntar! ¡NIÑA BOBA!— Kojiro perdía los estribos y con mirada desafiante poco a poco se iba acercando a ella.

— ¡¿NIÑA BOBA?! ¡Tú eres un mocoso con cara de mandril! ¡ERES UN CRETINO Y BOBO!— dijo Kaoru alzando mas y mas el puño, hasta que este se hizo visible, lo hizo para atrás y cuando iba a tirar…

— ¡Kaoru!... amor…no, no lo hagas… es un estudiante nuevo… el no te quiso ofender… baja ese puño— intervino Dilan; el chico peli-azul intervino en el momento exacto… se acerco a Kaoru quien bajaba poco a poco el puño viéndolo con un poco de culpa…

—Está bien Dilan… pero solo porque tu lo dices… y tu… ¡dale gracias a los cielos de que no te deje el ojo morado!— dijo señalando bruscamente a Kojiro. Este solo lo miraba incrédulo.

—Ja Ja Ja ninguna niña boba me ha ganado… ¿Quién te crees tú para decirme esas fanfarreadas?— dijo riendo sarcásticamente… nunca hubiera dicho nada…

Momoko, miyako, Masaru y Makoto miraban con detenimiento la escena… una chica y un chico discutiendo… no era de esperarse…

—Mira idiota… solo porque mi novio me pide AMABLEMENTE que controle mi ira… aunque sea una chica… he pateado millones de traseros y un tonto y apestoso como tú no me va a ganar… ¡JA!— dijo con una aura Roja de ira… poco a poco se iba disminuyendo.

— ¿Entramos ya?— pregunto Dilan dando pequeños empujoncitos a Kaoru; esta no dejaba de ver a Kojiro con ira.

—Si Dilan, como sea…— dijo girando la cabeza y tomo a su novio del hombro.

—Disculpa a Kaoru… es que… de vez en cuando se le sale la luchadora que lleva dentro… jijiji— dijo Miyako con sus risitas.

" _… esos gritos los he escuchado en una parte… ¿Dónde podrá ser? Solo recuerdo que las únicas que nos han pateado el trasero eran las súper apestosas z… y a la única que recuerdo que gritoneaba así era a… Bellota, no, no puede ser que una chica como la que me topeen este mismo instante sea como bellota… aunque… sus ojos… yo los había visto en alguna parte… quien sabe"_ pensaba Kojiro mientras hacia unas muecas y caras graciosas.

—Disculpa a mi hermano… siempre entra en sus trances tipo "Me acuerdo de alguien y no sé quien es" pero el también pide una disculpa… Kaoru quiso ser amable con el… solo que a veces a mi hermano se le sube el ego y contesta muy feo… discúlpalo… y sí, quiero un pastelillo— decía Makoto con una bella sonrisa angelical… Miyako no le quitaba los ojos de encima… tomo un pastelillo sabor mora.

Cada facción, cada gesto y palabra que salía de la boca del chico se iba quedado grabada en la memoria de Miyako.

—Bueno hermanito… Kojiro y yo nos vamos… este chico debe de salir de su transe y yo se cómo sacarlo— dijo empujando a Kojiro quien todavía seguía haciendo gestos raros.

—Está bien hermano… pero sácalo rápido… antes de que venga la profesora jeje— dijo Masaru riendo un poco

—Oh, qué crees Momoko, Cody me invito una paleta… voy para que cumpla esa promesa jeje adiós… nos vemos en el taller…— dijo Miyako quien daba media vuelta y retrocedía dando saltitos.

Un silencio invadió a esos dos peli-naranjas… pareciera que no transitaba ningún alumno en la preparatoria.

—Eh… pues solo queda el pastelillo de sabor fresa… tómalo… jeje— dijo Momoko rompiendo el silencio… los dos chicos se miraban fijamente, como si mirarse fuera un concurso y estuvieran en la recta final.

—E-está bien… por cierto… ¿Cómo que hay taller?— pregunto tomando el ultimo pastelillo.

—Ah, sí, lo que pasa es que como nosotros estamos aquí desde primero nos hicieron un examen para escoger nuestro taller favorito pero como ustedes son nuevos… no sé si los ubiquen donde ustedes quieran o donde el director crea…— dijo Momoko mirando al chico… por alguna extraña razón ese chico la ponía nervioso…

El momento termino cuando la campana dio su último timbrazo para que los alumnos entraran a los salones…

Todos agarraban sus maletines para ir a sus respectivos talleres. Nuestras heroínas iban a paso rápido para que no las dejaran afuera…

"¿ _Me pregunto a que taller los habrán ubicado?… ¿porque me pregunto esas cosas? … ¡basta Kaoru! deja de preguntarte estupideces… solo ruego por qué no me toque el estúpido de Kojiro… solo espero eso…"_ pensaba la oji-esmeralda caminando desmesuradamente hacia el taller de Dibujo…

—Oye hermano… te portaste muy mal con Kaoru… deberías de pedirle disculpas…— dijo Makoto quien ya le iba a dar una mordida a su pastelillo.

Los chicos iban caminando a la dirección pues no sabían en donde se ubicarían para sus talleres.

— ¿Disculpas? ¿Acaso soy de esos tipos que piden disculpas? Esa niña boba me provoco… pero como tú lo pides de forma amable… lo pensare— dijo Kojiro dándole un mordisco a su pastelillo.

—Vamos chicos… apúrense y compórtense como personas cuando estemos frente al director— decía Masaru en forma autoritaria, mientras le daba un mordisco a su pastelillo.

" _Creo, creo que lo intentare"_ se decía a si mismo Kojiro mientras llegaban a la dirección…

* * *

 **HOLA, HOLA... pukasaotome reportandose... repito... pukasaotome reportandose...**

 **jejeje siempre quise hacer eso (ok no -_-)... ok lectores... como ya saben las clases han dado comienzo... por lo cual no puedo publicar "Muy seguido" o simplemente no puedo prosguir con mi historia (Malditos profes -_-)...**

 **Pues como ven puse a Randy... de un modo se podria decir modo Ranma 1/2 jeje o estilo ninja... simplemente me salio la idea de hacer esa parte al estilo de ranma (mi otro amorts** ❁◕‿◕❁) **y saque la ultima parte de las disculpas que siempre (creo siempre) le salen mal a Ranma con akane :( jeje pero bueno... eso lo quiero aclarar... jeje reviews!**

 **Yolitsin Xochitl: si, esa bruja es una lokilla jejeje veras que si mi imaginacio lo permite hare que butch se encuentre aca bien romantico con Kaoru... ya veras**

 **AngelsVampire29: (te contesto por el doble comentario) tambien feliz año para ti... agradezco de todo corazon que siempre me mandas tus hermoshos reviews... veras que le continuare aunque tenga mucho trabajo... nada ni nadie me va a impedir seguir continuando... :3**

 **Laura249: gracias por tus reviews... hacen mis dias :3 tu y AngelsVampire29 me han apoyado... las quiero mucho amigas jejejeje veras que el proximo lo hare de KaoruxButch... si mi Imaginacion lo permite jejej y los profes y sus torturas llamadas tareas tambien... :3 cuidate...**

 **Hinata12Hyuga: muchas gracias por tu review :3 al decirme eso me subiste el animo... nos leemos pronto jejeje xD**

 **A todos ustedes mis lindos lectores... les quiero decir que gracias a sus reviews... me suben el animo... me dan inspiracion ya que, sin ustedes mi imaginacion no estuviera tan activa como ahora jejeje los quiero lectores... veran que se pondra interesante... :3**

 **por cierto siganme en instagram como jejej subo lindas fotos de las ppgz y de los rrbz... tambien de Sakura card captor :3 uno de mis animes favoritos ejejej y de Ranma 1/2 otro de mis animes favoritos... :3 los quiero y nos leemos pronto... :3**

 **#Puka_Saotome13**


	7. Chapter 7: Kojiro se disculpa

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Chapter 7: Bell, la hermosa "dulzura"… Kojiro se disculpa…Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Los personajes no me pertenecen mas que la trama y algunos personajes... no permito que copeen mi trama -_-

* * *

Los chicos habían llegado a la dirección sin nada de pastelillo, excepto algunas migajas que en los cachetes quedaban; limpiaron rápidamente las pequeñas migajas y se sentaron en la sala principal de la dirección.

—Buenos Días, ¿Qué deseaban?— pregunto una dulce y amable jovencita. Esta estaba vestida con un vestido de vuelo de rayas blancas y negras, llevaba unas delgadas medias, color cremita, unos zapatos de tacón color negros; su cabello era blanco con algunos rayitos azules, largo y lo adornaba con un moño negro; sus ojos eran de un color extraño: blancos, nada común en la gente. La chica les sonrió amablemente.

— ¿T-tu eres la se-secreta-taria?— pregunto tartamudeando Makoto, al parecer el más nervioso de esos 3 era él.

—Jajá, no, mi mamá está recogiendo unos papeles, pero como me trae aquí… le ayudo… así que, ¿Qué deseaban?— La chica volvio a sonreír amablemente. Sus irises blancos reflejaban amabilidad. Los chicos la miraban como babosos y por ningún motivo hablaban, era como si estuvieran viendo a una diosa… una diosa hermosa y bella.

—Ah, pues somos nuevos en esta institución… y como toca taller… Nos, nos dijeron que, que viniéramos aquí— Hablo Masaru, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y bajo la vista.

—Ahh… si, mamá me dijo que habían venido alumnos nuevos… deben ser ustedes, esperen, la carpeta está en la sala del director… no se desesperen… enseguida vuelvo— dijo la muchacha y salió de la sala donde unos chicos que estaban embelesados viendo a la nada.

—Es… es… hermosa— musito Kojiro con un hilo de baba por medio lado.

—Si… ninguna chica se compara con esa hermosura— dijo Masaru olvidándose de su "cenicienta" como así le apodaba a Momoko.

—Ese mono idiota nos puso en la mejor preparatoria…— dijo Makoto con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

—Si… Gracias mojo— dijo Masaru elevando las manos al cielo.

 ** _Flash back:_**

 ** _En una pequeña choza, algunos gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos…_**

 ** _— ¡Irán a la preparatoria porque yo lo digo! es mi última decisión…— los regaños eran por parte de Mojo Jojo, el primer villano de las PPGZ._**

 ** _— ¡¿Y quien dijo que queremos ir?! Por mi te puedes quedar con tu dichosa preparatoria… yo lo único que quiero es ser un gran villano…— le reclamaba "Butch" con un ceño muy fruncido._**

 ** _—Si… quien quiere esas boberías…— dijo "Boomer" con un poco de desilusión… a pesar de ser malvado, tenía un gran corazón y le gustaría estar en la preparatoria…_**

 ** _—Chicos, chicos… no se olviden de quien les dio la vida… entiendan que si quieren llegar a ser unos villanos de primera, deben estudiar… saber qué pasos deben dar… y no equivocarse como yo… esas súper apestosas pagaran caro… ¿o su propósito no es destruirlas?— dijo mojo mordazmente._**

 ** _— ¡Sí!— gritaron al unisonó._**

 ** _Mojo les dio unos cinturones de color negro con una bola negra en medio, la bola tenia por insignia la letra color "R", los chicos se mostraron muy entusiasmados y como saben, cada quien grito el nombre de ueno identificación falsa y así se la pasaron toda la tarde…_**

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Los chicos imaginaban todo lo sucedido antes de ingresar al instituto, Bell llego tan rápido como pudo.

—Hola chicos ya volví, bueno aquí dice que Masaru, tu vas a Computación, está en el segundo piso, es la sala 4-C; Kojiro, tu vas a dibujo, está en el tercer piso en la sala 8-C y tu Makoto vas a el taller de electricidad en el primer piso… es en la sala 2-C— terminando esto esbozo una linda sonrisa y cerró los ojos al hacerlo. Ella irradiaba luz y felicidad pura.

—Gra-gracias… es-espera-mos ser bu-buenos amigos— dijo Makoto dándole la mano nerviosa y temblorosamente.

—Claro que si chicos… es mas… creo que me van a cambiar a este instituto muy pronto— dijo animadamente— pero… es mejor que ya se vallan a sus respectivos talleres… el primer día es el mejor…— espeto Bell dándole empujoncitos a los chicos

—Si… como digas Bell— dijeron suspirando al unisonó

Los chicos salieron de su post-trance con Bell y se dirigieron a sus respectivos talleres. El primero en llegar fue Makoto, claro, estaba en el primer piso y le fue fácil situar la sala/salón

—Buenos días— dijo un poco tímido el rubio, el profesor lo miro con un poco de indiferencia, tosió y después fue directo al grano con una simple pregunta.

— ¿A qué se debe su retraso?— dijo un poco molesto el profesor, este era un señor de unos 40 o 45 años; traía puesto una camiseta azul con una corbata, unos pantalones negros, zapatos negros, su cabello estaba por caerse ya que había una entrada de poco cabello.

—Disculpe, soy nuevo en la institución y la secretaria me mando para acá con este boletín— dijo el muchacho desde el marco de la puerta; la clase estaba expectante y no despegaban los ojos de la escena, querían ver qué pasaba.

—Pasa y elige un lugar… mira en aquella mesa hay lugar… pasa, pasa rápido—

El chico asintió y rápidamente se fue al lugar indicado, no sin antes darle el boletín al profesor.

—Su compañero se llama Makoto Him… quiero que lo traten bien y sean amables— dijo el profesor leyendo el boletín y Haciendo unos cuantos papeleos para meterlo en la lista de asistencia.

 ** _*´¨)_** ** _  
 **¸. •´¸. •*´¨) ¸. •*¨)**  
 **(¸. •´ (¸. •` ¤ En otro lado del instituto…**_**

El segundo en llegar fue Masaru… nervioso, toco la puerta… en su contestación se escucho un " _Pase por favor"_ era la voz de una mujer…

—Buenos días * _Coff*_ — saludo Masaru tosiendo un poco.

— ¿Qué necesita joven?— dijo la maestra quien se veía joven como de unos 25 o 30 años, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de holanes color gris y unos zapatos deportivos color negro. Su cabello era de un color morado, amarrado a unas coletas por debajo.

—Ah, soy nuevo en el instituto y la secretaria me dijo que viniera a este taller, incluso traigo aquí el boletín— dijo con madurez en la voz.

Momoko, quien estaba en ese taller al escuchar la palabra NUEVO, abrió los ojos y miro hacia el frente, arriba del monitor de la computadora, se quedo atónita al ver unos cuantos cabellos naranjas y una gorra color rojo.

 _"¿Qué hace el aquí? Lo que me faltaba… pff espero y no lo pongan al lado mío…"_

Masaru paso al salón y un montón de ojos expectantes lo veían fijamente… incluidos unos poco peculiares ojos rosas.

La profesora leyó el boletín con sumo cuidado. Levanto la vista mirando a Masaru, su expresión seria cambio por una sonrisa cálida y amable; apunto su nombre y apellido mientras se paraba para apuntar el nombre de Masaru en el pizarrón.

—El es Masaru Him… va estar con nosotros y quiero que lo integren y sean amables y buenos— dijo la profesora y todos asentían.

—Veamos… ¿Dónde te sentare?... Mmm… ¡Ah sí!— exclamo contenta la profesora— te sentaras al lado de Akatsutsumi… en la computadora de al lado— agrego para después darle un pequeño empujón a Masaru quien yacía hecho un manojo de nervios.

 **_Momoko y Masaru… Momoko y Masaru…_** **canturreaban los alumnos mientras unos chiflaban y decían "Beso, beso" obviamente los peli naranjas se sonrojaron intensamente…**

 **" _Genial… me toco con la que parece ser "mi cenicienta encontrada" ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? Espero y no haya mal entendidos…"_ se decía para sí mismo el oji-rojo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que le habían indicado, su nerviosismo empezó a bajar y lo remplazaba un intenso calor sofocante… ¿Serán los efectos del hechizo en él?**

 ** _"Por que a mi Dios, por que yo… acaso hice algo malo… este chico me pone un poco nerviosa… espero y no haya mal entendidos"_** **pensaba Momoko mientras veía como se acercaba Masaru un poco lento… un breve pero intenso nerviosismo y calor asfixiaban a la joven… notoriamente se veía en sus ojos el nerviosismo… su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, cada vez mas y mas fuerte al ver acercarse el joven, de nuevo, una imagen cruzo fugazmente por su cabeza, un chico aparentemente de unos 13 años, cabello pelirrojo** **y una gorra se podría decir… entre color rosa y azul marino. Momoko se perdió entre sus pensamientos, después sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, giro la vista hacia el otro lado y ahí lo encontró, a ese chico de cabellera naranja y ojos rojos, el miraba atento a la maestra que estaba dando indicaciones.**

 **—Bien chicos, como iba diciendo, para su calificación tendrán que hacer una presentación de un tema que les interese, pero lo van a hacer en equipos de 2 personas… yo elegiré con quien se van a juntar…— la maestra caminaba por los lugares mientras veía detenidamente a los alumnos, se paro frente a Momoko quien la veía temblando de nervios…**

 **—Señorita Akatsutsumi usted ira con… el joven Him. Pueden juntarse para elegir el tema— dijo la maestra esbozando una amable sonrisa.**

 **Masaru y Momoko… Masaru y Momoko** **los chicos canturreaban con todas las ganas los nombres de los peli-naranjas, Momoko se hundió en su silla y Masaru solo miraba hacia abajo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.**

 **La maestra eligió a las demás parejas, al final de hacer el primer paso les siguió explicando.  
—El trabajo se presentara el próximo lunes, tienen toda esta semana… así que, elijan de que tema van a hablar** **—** **dijo la maestra mientras se iba a sentar a su lugar— ¡Ah!** se me olvidaba, cuando ya tengan el tema vienen y me dicen para apuntarlos… ya pueden proseguir—

 ** _*´¨)_** ** _  
 **¸. •´¸. •*´¨) ¸. •*¨)**  
 **(¸. •´ (¸. •` ¤ En otro lado del instituto…**_**

Kojiro llegaba de mala gana a el taller que se le había designado, dio un leve suspiro y toco la puerta…

—Pasen… por favor— dijo una muchacha de cabellos plateados, su cabello lo tenía corto (al puro estilo de Akane, de Ranma 1/2) traía una blusa con un pequeño faldoncito abajo, una falda de color negro arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros que brillaban de la punta.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece querido?— preguntaba la maestra con un tono amable.

—lo, lo que pasa es que soy nuevo en la institución… me enviaron a este taller, a-aquí está el boletín donde dice todo…— dijo el oji-esmeralda mientras daba pequeños pasitos hacia la maestra.

La maestra leyó el boletín, cuando acabo de leer, miro al muchacho detenidamente.

 _"E-esperen ¿es nu-nuevo? No será que es…"_ Kaoru alzo la vista lentamente, abrió los ojos repentinamente y volvio a bajar la vista. _"¿Qué hace este estúpido aquí? Maldita sea… con que no lo sienten a mi lado… dios pido clemencia para esta situación…"_ Kaoru hacia muecas y fruncía el seño, Hiroshi un compañero que era su amigo la miraba extrañado.

—Pss… Kaoru ¿Estás bien?— Hiroshi le susurraba lentamente, aunque la joven maestra portara una apariencia de que era paciente, en realidad era un tanto… enojona.

—Ah, a si estoy más que bien… estupendamente feliz… ¿No ves mi sonrisa?— dijo con tono sarcástico.

—Ok ya… te dejare en paz si eso quieres…— Hiroshi se volteo a ver lo que decía la maestra, esta parloteaba sin cesar sobre cómo tratar bien a los alumnos nuevos.

—Bien… el es Kojiro Him… espero y sean gratos con el porqué ya saben que es muy difícil y nervioso el primer día, bien, ahora te digo donde te sentaras, Mmmm… veamos… ¡ah sí! Al lado de la señorita Matsubara…— dijo viendo en dirección a Kaoru quien expresaba cierto enojo e indiferencia.

—Pe-pero maestra Haruka, aquí va Yuna Tomomi… sería UNA GRAN descortesía quitarle su lugar…— dijo Kaoru poniendo mucho énfasis en "una gran" ella pedía que la maestra reflexionara.

—Señorita Matsubara… a la señorita Tomomi se le puede buscar otro lugar… acuérdese que no es nada grave si hacemos cambios en NUESTRA VIDA… así que… joven Him… siéntese donde YO le indique— la maestra Haruka sabia muy bien ocultar su enojo con una grata y falsa sonrisa, mientras ponía mucho énfasis en sus palabras.

 _"Hay no puede ser… me toco con esa niña boba y que solo grita y quiere golpear a las personas… dios… líbrame de sus puños"_ Kojiro expresaba al igual que Kaoru cierta indiferencia y enojo mientras caminaba.

Cuando Kojiro se sentó en su lugar la maestra siguió explicando el tema que estaban viendo… " _El dibujo en la edad moderna"_ , Kaoru estaba atenta a lo que decía la profesora, pero algo distrajo a sus ojos… un papel se hacía presente en su mesa de trabajo y decía esto:

 ** _"Hola… oye creo que la profesora es mas sádica y fea que TU jejeje ok no -_- "_** Kaoru miro a Kojiro con ojos de pistola… no pudo contener sus gritos…

— ¡Claro que no, niño bobo…! ¡Tú eres el sádico!— una aura roja e intensa se hacía presente en el cuerpo de Kaoru.

—mira quien lo dice… la mocosa que me quiso golpear en los pasillos… ¡Estúpida Kaoru!— el aura de lucha se hacía presente en Kojiro y en Kaoru, ambos se miraban furiosa y desafiantemente… obviamente interrumpiendo a la maestra Haruka, esta los miraba con una mirada de fuego… horrible y siniestramente…

— ¡Jóvenes….! ¡El trato y el respeto mutuo es lo que deben de tener… no esas palabras llenas de enojo y furia! ¡Vallan por un reporte y como castigo van a cargar baldes de agua! ¡No permito esto en mi clase!— la maestra tenía un aura más siniestra y voluminosa que la de los dos jovencitos… sus cabellos se iban esponjando y un tic nervioso aparecía en uno de sus ojos…

Los dos peli-azabaches fueron con desgano hacia la prefectura, que era donde tenían las carpetas de cada uno de los alumnos, además ahí se les asignaban pesados baldes de agua…

Cuando terminaron de ponerles el reporte, cansadamente subían hacia su salón con los baldes cargados de agua…

Ya enfrente de su salón, un silencio lleno de incomodidad y furia se hacía presente, Kaoru tenía un fuerte seño fruncido y Kojiro miraba perdidamente hacia el suelo, como si nada hubiera pasado

— ¿Ya ves lo que provocas? Ahora por tu culpa voy a perder esta clase y es de suma importancia… eres un bobo…— decía rompiendo el silencio la oji-esmeralda…

Kojiro no contestaba, ni la veía a los ojos, lo cual a la muchacha empezó a desesperar…

—Al menos estas escuchándome…— dijo ya con impaciencia, pero este seguía sin contestarle ni dirigirle la palabra…

—Te ves bonita cuando te enojas… y cuando sonríes…— murmuro por "lo bajo" Kojiro, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, pensando que así tal vez Kaoru no escuchara…

— ¿Qué a-acabas de de-decir?— un fuerte carmín se hizo aparecer en las mejillas de la PPGZ… ella lo miraba atónita y asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar…

 _"Me, me dijo que era bo-bonita… que gentil… aunque… viéndolo bien feo no es; ¿Qué dices Kaoru, esto te está afectando el cerebro… basta, tú tienes un novio que te quiere y te ama como tú a él"_ pensaba la muchacha gesticulando firmeza en su mirada.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar… tu eres bonita cuando te enojas o cuando te ríes… ¿Escuchaste?— por fin Kojiro alzo la mirada, cruzándose con los ojos de Kaoru, ambos ojos tomaron un brillo especial…

—Pues… po-por ti está bien… pero yo ya tengo NOVIO ¿ok? Que estúpido…— la mirada de Kaoru se trataba de desviar hacia otro lado, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de los de Kojiro.

— ¿Y eso a mí qué? Lo único que quise fue darte un cumplido… además, yo, yo quisiera disculparme— a Kojiro disculparse era una indicación de resignación y derrota, pero esta vez hizo a un lado su orgullo y trato de ser lo más amable posible…

—La acepto… tal vez, no se… podríamos ser buenos amigos… ¿Qué dices?— dijo mientras le daba la mano que no tenía el balde de agua.

—Está bien… podríamos intentarlo jejeje— dijo y con una grata y cálida sonrisa le dio la mano.

► _RINGG…►_ el timbre de salida se hacía presente… interrumpiendo el cálido momento que los jóvenes de cabello azabache disfrutaban

Nuestras heroínas se juntaron en la hora de la salida, para irse juntas como siempre…

— ¿Y… si hacemos la tarea en mi casa?— preguntaba Miyako a medio camino.

—Pues… por mí no hay inconveniente ¿Qué dices Kaoru? ¿Kaoru? Tierra llamando a Kaoru ¿me escuchan?— Momoko y Miyako veían como Kaoru admiraba su mano, era como si un famoso la hubiera saludado… ella tenía un brillo especial y Miyako pronto lo noto…

Miyako codeo a Momoko y ambas veían pícaramente a su amiga…

—Wow… ¿Qué regalo especial te hizo Dilan? Anda dinos…— dijo Miyako codeando a Kaoru, esta despertaba rápidamente de sus ilusiones.

—Es que no fue Dilan… fue, fue Kojiro…— dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate.

— ¡¿Qué, que?! Amiga tienes que contarnos ese acontecimiento…— dijo Momoko abriendo los ojos y la boca al igual que Miyako.

* * *

 ** _Hola, Hola... ok, perdon por no actualizar rapido... culpen de eso a mi profesor de historia, me encargo un mega de resumen de 45 temas (que injusticia) eso y que ademas estoy creando otra historia de Ranma 1/2, es que necesito despejarme jejeje_**

 ** _Reviews!_**

 ** _Laura249: gracias amiga... aqui esta el capitulo jejeje :3 perdona por no hacerlo el otra vez de KaoruxButch... es que mi imaginacion estaba demasiado gastada y necesitaba un ligero descanso jejeje pero no me gustaria hacer un capitulo a fuerzas eso no va conmigo jejeje :3_**


	8. Chapter 8: el reencuentro de fuego

ب_ب **Chapter 8: ¡El reencuentro de fuego!** ب_ب

 _Las Ppgz no me pertenecen son de alguien cuyo nombre no conozco… no permito que copeen mi trama._

* * *

Las chicas caminaron sin mencionar palabra alguna, querían aguadar la emoción de saber lo que había pasado con Kaoru en la casa de Miyako. Caminaron rápido hacia la casa de la rubia…

— ¡Abuela! ¡Ya llegue! Traigo a Momoko y a Kaoru para hacer la tarea…— dijo Miyako quitándose los zapatos y reemplazándolos por unas bonitas pantuflas de conejito. Lo mismo hizo Momoko y Kaoru…

Ya en el cuarto de Miyako, el silencio que invadía el lugar desapareció por un grito de alegría y angustia…

— ¡Ahhhh! Kaoru está involucrada en un triangulo amoroso ¡Ahhhh!— Momoko y Miyako daban saltitos de alegría y dejaban aturdida a la pobre de Kaoru.

—Calma, calma chicas todo a su paso… en primera yo no estoy involucrada en un "Triangulo amoroso" como ustedes dicen…— dijo Kaoru con voz de niña y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

— ¿E-entonces?... ¿Por qué te mirabas tanto la mano?— pregunto Miyako poniéndose una mano en la barbilla

—lo que paso fue que…— Kaoru no termino de contar la historia, los cinturones de las chicas habían sonado repentinamente, hasta se asustaron, tanto tiempo había pasado…

* _RING, RING*_ sonido de alarma de cinturones-_-

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Al fin han sonado! Cuanto me alegro de que hayan sonado… voy a llorar jejeje— Momoko daba saltitos de alegría, de la más feliz del trió ella era la que sobresalía, las demás solo la miraban… un tanto extrañadas y con una gota estilo anime…

Momoko abrió la pequeña bola que tenía el cinturón y ahí se encontraba en la pantalla el profesor Utonio…

—Chicas… necesitamos de su ayuda…— dijo el profesor a medias por que Momoko intervino entusiasmada.

— ¿Qué necesita profesor?— dijo acercándose más a la pantalla.

—Momo… ¿Podrías dejarnos ver al profesor?— dijo un poco irritada Kaoru, con el seño fruncido y viendo hacia el piso.

— ¡AH! si disculpen jejeje— dijo y rio nerviosa Momoko rascándose la cabeza

—Ahora si profesor, prosiga…— dijo Miyako con ternura, como siempre…

—Ah sí, necesitamos de su ayuda porque… ¡Los chicos alborotadores están en Nueva Saltadilla!— dijo sobresaltado y con una expresión de angustia— necesito que vengan a mi laboratorio enseguida— dijo y finalizo la conversación apagando su monitor.

— ¿De cuándo acá al profesor le dan miedo los súper apestosos? Digo al que le debería de temer es a Él, ¿No es así?— dijo Kaoru formulando una hipótesis, poniendo duda en sus amigas.

Las chicas fueron caminando hacia el laboratorio del profesor, bueno, una parte del camino fueron caminando y la otra parte en taxi…

Llegando a la casa… las chicas ya se habían bajado del taxi.

—No entiendo porque no nos transformamos… es decir, somos SUPER heroínas ¿No?— dijo Kaoru enojada, lo que más le disgustaba era que no utilizaran sus dones para su bien.

—Ya les dije, quiero que nos transformemos hasta que se haga una buena lucha, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me he visto con mi traje de súper heroína…— dijo Momoko con un tono autoritario.

—Ya chicas, ya estamos aquí Kaoru, así que… ya ni modo— dijo Miyako tratando de calmar el enojo de la peli-azabache

Momoko dio un suspiro y timbro, las puertas del gran laboratorio se abrieron, dejando ver a las chicas de nuevo las mismas cosas que antes.

—Profesor… ¿Esta aquí?— dijo tímidamente Momoko mientras recorría una vez más los estantes, libros y tubos de ensayo.

—Ah chicas, las estábamos espe…— el que estaba dándole la bienvenida era Ken, quien no pudo terminar la frase al ver lo "Crecidas" que estaban nuestras heroínas, el solo abrió la boca y dejaba un hilo de baba por doquier.

—Hola… ¿Ken? ¿e-eres tú?— dijo Miyako todavía incrédula viendo al "Pequeño niño" sabelotodo que conocía.

—Pe-pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado… están, están… mas cambiadas…— dijo Ken recorriéndolas de arriba a abajo a las tres.

—Ken, ¿Son las chicas? Hazlas pasar…— se escucho una voz al interior del laboratorio-casa

— ¡Profesor!— gritaron al unisonó el trió de chicas, y corrían en estampida pisando al pobre de Ken.

—Ah chicas son ustedes necesito que se siente…— el profesor quien estaba de espaldas al voltearse y ver a sus retoños mas creciditas tiro unos tubos de ensayo que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Chicas… son ustedes?— dijo el profesor con la boca y los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Si profesor… valla parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo que ya hasta ni nos reconocen— dijo bromeando Momoko, quien veía que Poochie traía a duras penas a Ken, quien todavía estaba tirado y con la misma impresión de cuando las recibió.

—Poochie, déjame ayudarte, se ve que muy apenas puedes cargar una mano— dijo Miyako dulcemente, como siempre.

—Gracias…— dijo el perrito-robot un poco ruborizado.

—Bueno chicas, tomen asiento por favor— dijo el profesor tornándose serio.

— ¿Y bien profesor? ¿Para qué nos necesitaba?— dijo Kaoru, sentándose como toda una señorita… hasta en los modales había cambiado.

El profesor Utonio se extraño por el repentino comportamiento de la PPGZ más ruda.

— ¿Qué paso con ella?— dijo susurrándole a Miyako, quien lo miraba lista para dar una explicación.

—A lo que pasa es que… ya sabe… desde que entramos a la preparatoria empezó a tomar lecciones de "como ser toda una dama" con su madre, así es como consiguió novio… pero de todas formas sigue siendo la Kaoru que conocemos— dijo Miyako soltando unas cuantas risitas.

— ¡¿Qué consiguió novio?! No lo creo…— dijo el profesor exaltándose, Kaoru lo miro un poco irritada.

—Profesor, las personas cambian cuando ellas lo deseen— dijo Kaoru tratando de calmar su ira.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Para qué nos quería?— dijo la líder de las PPGZ.

—Lo que pasa es que Poochie detecto en estos días la presencia de rayos z negros. Pero lo que nos extraña es que son de… los chicos alborotadores— dijo dudoso el profesor.

—Ja, de seguro Poochie tiene algún cable fallido, esos bobos no tienen poderes; como podían tener si nacieron de la sustancia z y de pelos de mojo ¡Puaj!— dijo Kaoru asqueada imaginándose la escena…

—Pues, yo ya revise a Poochie, pero los rayos que localizo si provienen de los chicos, Mojo debe de estar detrás de todo esto… además Kaoru, las probabilidades de que tengan poderes son de un 98.8% de probabilidad, dado a que nacieron con la sustancia z— dijo el profesor con aires de intelectual.

—Así que quiere que les vallamos a patear el trasero— dijo Momoko "finalizando" la conversación

— Si, pero además, necesito… necesito que los traigan al laboratorio… es de suma importancia ver cómo es que hasta ahora Poochie detecto los rayos negros… la primera vez fue por la sustancia y por los pelos de Mojo pero… esta vez la frecuencia de los rayos son más frecuentes, más intensos… así es que por favor cuídense, no se qué artimañas a usado ese mono— dijo el profesor, ahora sí, finalizando la conversación.

—Está bien profesor… es nuestro deber cumplir… vámonos chicas— dijo Momoko a lo que sus amigas respondieron con un "si" moviendo la cabeza.

Las chicas salieron afuera del laboratorio-casa y ahí fue cuando se transformaron.

— ¡Bombón!— grito la líder con mucha felicidad. " _Al fin… al fin voy a poder sentirme llena de vida de nuevo… tanto tiempo que no gritaba ese nombre"_ pensaba Bombón mientras concluía su transformación

— ¡Bellota!— grito la heroína verde. _"Otra vez, quiero ver la expresión de esos bobos cuando les acabemos de patear el trasero… la última vez que los derrotamos no fue de una forma muy bonita que digamos"_ pensaba la peli-azabache con suma repugnancia y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¡Burbuja!— grito la heroína azul. _"De nuevo a lo mismo… y yo que ya me había acostumbrado a actuar como una chica normal… lastima, y hoy que pensaba reunirme con mi Cody…"_ pensaba la rubia con un poco de desgano mientras concluía su transformación.

Las chicas salieron volando del lugar, dejando tres estelas de color rosa, verde y azul en el cielo.

Mientras inspeccionaban la ciudad…

◄◄◄◄◄◄ **Perspectiva de los chicos►►►►►►**

POV Brick.

Mis hermanos y yo ahora tenemos 17 años, tal y como los tienen las súper apestosas z. Después de nuestro humillante fracaso, el mono y nosotros nos mudamos a el bosque, donde estuvimos entrenando rigurosamente, teníamos un bueno lugar hasta que ese día el mono nos dijo que nos íbamos a mudar a Nueva Saltadilla, a la misma choza pero más remodelada, al principio mis hermanos y yo no lo aceptamos pero cuando recordamos que ahí estaban las súper apestosas z recobramos nuestro ánimo… al fin y al cabo el entrenamiento serviría y de una vez por todas nos podríamos vengar de ese fatídico y humillante día…

En cuanto llegamos a Nueva Saltadilla (obviamente sin nuestras identidades falsas) nos dispusimos a ir a vencer a las chicas, pero el mono dijo que no solo se necesitaba de un entrenamiento arduo, se necesitaba también, de poderes, de poderes malignos y más allá de los que las chicas tenían…

Programamos todo, el mono nos consiguió una solicitud para entrar en la preparatoria de Nueva saltadilla, con identidades falsas y un cinturón que tenia los nuevos poderes que utilizaríamos para acabarlas… esas mocosas iban a pagar caro por lo que nos hicieron… y hoy, hoy es el gran día en que las venceremos…

Las chicas inspeccionaban cada sucio lugar de Nueva Saltadilla, Kaoru levanto la vista y ahí los vio… con una nueva personalidad…

— ¡Miren! Ahí están… acabémoslos de una vez por todas— dijo burlonamente la mas ruda de las PPGZ.

Se acercaron volando a una distancia prudente de los alborotadores. Todos se miraban fijamente, inspeccionando a sus rivales…

Brick miraba de arriba abajo a Bombón. _"Valla, cambio demasiado en estos tiempos… se me a figura a una chica… si, ya la he visto…"_ pensaba el líder de los RRBZ.

Butch miraba desafiante a su contrincante, la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo _"Wow, cambio repentinamente, hasta el traje le queda más corto… ¿pero qué carajos estoy pensando? Dios… estoy sangrando… maldita perversidad"_ El pervertido de Butch tenía un hilo de sangre, lo que molesto mas a bellota.

Los azulitos se miraban fijamente, no con odio si no como… si ya se hubieran visto, obviamente en otro lugar _"Esa cara, esos mechones al aire… ya los he visto, ¿donde será?"_ Pensaba Burbuja mientras lo veía de arriba abajo.

" _Esas coletas, esa cara de ángel… ya los he visto, ¿Dónde? Pero… ella cambio mucho, ya no se ve tan indefensa, ahora se ve más… autoritaria_ "pensaba Boomer mientras inspeccionaba a la azulita.

— ¿Qué tanto nos miran?— pregunto indignada la heroína verde —Malditos pervertidos…— murmuraba por lo bajo mientras veía que Butch acababa de secarse la sangre.

—Hoy es el día en que las vamos a acabar, es el día en que pagaran caro por lo que nos hicieron… ¡Ataquen!— grito Brick mientras apuntaba con un dedo a sus contrincantes, quienes las tomaron por sorpresa.

—espera ¿Qué demo…?— Kaoru no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que Butch venia volando velozmente hacia ella.

La primera pareja en pelear (tipo donde se sitúa la primera cámara xD) fue la de los lideres, Brick volaba por los alrededores de Bombón, esta solo se entorpecía mas y mas. Brick utilizaba una nueva técnica, que consistía en aparecer y desaparecer para distraer al contrincante; sin piedad alguna apareció por detrás de Bombón y le dio con un láser rojo, la chica quien estaba sumamente distraída solo sintió como si una ráfaga de viento con cuchillas le oprimía la espalda, aventándola hacia adelante, ella rápidamente recupero su estado y lanzo su contraataque con su sutil yo-yo; Brick tomo el ataque por sorpresa y le pego en el estomago, tanta fue la fuerza que escupió un poco de saliva.

Mientras, con los verdecitos, las cosas eran un tanto más rudas; Butch utilizo su arma especial, una flauta que con solo silbarla un poco te rompía los tímpanos, y eso fue rápidamente lo que le paso a Bellota, pero esta no se quedaba atrás, con su súper ataque de martillo retumbo el asfalto e hizo que pedazos subieran violentamente hacia arriba, un gran bloque le pego a Butch quien dejo caer la flauta y cayó al piso violentamente, dejando a la vista a un Butch moretoneado y escupiendo un poco de saliva y sangre… él se recupero ágilmente, utilizando una técnica en especial, era la de lanzar bolas de fuego hacia su contrincante, al lanzarlas a Bellota le rozo un poco y dejaba a la vista una piel un tanto quemada, ella rápidamente se toco el brazo con una expresión de dolor puro, bajo hacia el despedazado camino y se trato de recuperar pronto, subió de nuevo con un poco de dolor en el brazo y con toda la fuerza que tenia lanzo un impactrueno sónico hacia su contrincante, mandándolo a volar por los aires, mas allá de donde estaban.

Con la pareja de azulitos las cosas eran un tanto "calmadas"; burbuja inicio su ataque con sus burbujas, pero era un ataque nuevo, eran burbujas echas de acero puro, golpeando a su contraparte masculina y dejándole algunos rasguños con sangre; este solo se limpio los restos de sangre y con una media sonrisa saco su bate que por insignia tenía un relámpago azul; grito fuertemente "¡STRIKE ONE!" y con una ráfaga de viento violenta que tomo el bate, mando a volar a Burbuja, esta se detuvo en seco, ya que por unos milímetros se estampaba con un anuncio de shampoo; voló rápidamente hacia el rubio y se detuvo, su contraataque fue el de burbujas hipersónicas con acero (valla que le gustaba el acero :3) que parecían grandes freesbies con cuchillas a los lados, dejando atrás al ataque de Boomer; este esquivo las burbujas, pero hubo una en especial que le rasgo parte de la camisa y de la piel, él cayo violentamente hacia el suelo, parando las demás luchas y asustando a Burbuja.

—Hermano… ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Butch levantando al menor de los Rowdys.

— ¿Cómo va a estar bien estúpido? ¿No ves que se está desangrando?— dijo sarcásticamente y llena de enojo Bellota, quien miraba con una expresión de ira a Butch.

—Hey, mocosas, ¿Dónde hay un hospital cerca?— dijo con un poco de desagrado Brick, preguntarle a tu rival por un servicio médico era sumamente vergonzoso.

—Vamos volando, yo los guiare…— Dijo Bombón mirando la escena, en realidad no eran del todo malos…

La líder rosa los guio al hospital de Nueva Saltadilla, los enviaron a la sala de urgencias, al parecer la herida de Boomer era a profundidad.

—Aguarden aquí, pronto les traeremos noticias de su hermano— dijo un tanto temerosa la enfermera; aunque muchos no se acordaran de los RRBZ, esta señorita si, asustada se fue rápidamente con el doctor.

Todas las personas en la sala de espera miraban a sus heroínas con los Rowdys, al parecer estaban atónitos por dos cosas: la primera, ver a sus heroínas nuevamente en acción y la segunda… ¡¿Qué demonios hacían héroes y villanos en la misma sala?!

—Valla, al parecer todos nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros…— dijo Bellota con expresión de desagrado.

—Lo lamento, yo… yo no quería herir así a su hermano… enserio mis más sinceras disculpas— dijo por lo bajo Burbuja, quien ya tenía los ojos acuosos.

— ¿Qué lo lamentas? Oye mocosa, por poco matas a mi hermano… ¿Y quieres disculparte?— dijo con un tono de regaño Butch, quien miraba lleno de ira a burbuja.

—Oye… ¡No le hables así a mi amiga! ¡Estúpido cretino! ¿Y ese no es el punto? Por eso somos SÚPER HEROÍNAS… acabamos con el mal y ustedes son una plaga apestosa para la humanidad…— dijo Bellota encendiendo su aura de batalla.

—Oye, no me hables así… ¡tú eres la idio…!— Butch también iba encendiendo su aura de batalla, pero una enfermera lo callo inmediatamente.

—Bellota, Burbuja… vámonos de aquí, necesitamos hacer cosas más importantes…— dijo Bombón dándole empujoncitos a sus compañeras.

— ¿Y ustedes a donde creen que van? Esto no ha terminado, el hecho de que Boomer este internado no es excusa para no acabarlas…— dijo con superioridad el líder rojo.

—Con que quieres pelear… ¿Eh? Pues si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que la ultima vez o que termines como Boomer… ¡Cállate y déjanos en paz!— dijo la líder rosa, elevando así su aura de batalla.

—No, no… para nada… ¿Podemos acompañarlas?— dijo Brick con cierto nerviosismo, al escuchar las últimas palabras se tapo la boca y empezó a sudar terriblemente.

—Pues… ¿Por qué no? Así los podremos vigilar de cualquier fechoría que hagan— dijo Bombón dándole un poco de positivismo a la situación.

—Familiares del joven Him…— dijo la enfermera cortando el tema.

—Sí, somos nosotros… ¿Cómo esta nuestro hermano?— dijo Brick, quien se veía muy angustiado.

—Tranquilo, su hermano esta fuera de peligro, pero tiene que estar en reposo unos días… la herida fue grave; lo estaremos tratando con un medicamento potente…— dijo la enfermera sacando de dudas a los Rowdys.

—Está bien…— dijo Brick recuperando el ánimo— ¿Podemos visitarlo?— pregunto tratando de ocultar la inmensa felicidad que sentía al saber que su hermano se había salvado de la huesuda.

—Sí, pero uno por persona…— dijo la enfermera dándole una cálida sonrisa a los adolescentes. Al parecer ya había pasado su trauma por los Rowdys.

—Eh, Brick…— dijo tímidamente Burbuja—Po-podría… ya sabes… ve-verlo— dijo y trago en seco. " _Solo necesito disculparme… quiero ver que este bien"_ pensaba la heroína azul mirando fijamente a el Rowdy rojo.

— ¡¿Qué dices que?! Pero si ni siquiera eres familiar de Boomer…— intervino Butch, al parecer el que tenia mas urgencia de ver a su hermano era el.

— ¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Aunque sea súper apestosa es una dama! ¡El mono nos enseño que debemos respetarlas!— regaño Brick a Butch mientras le daba un zape. — Claro que puedes pasar a verlo…— dijo ronca y al parecer seductoramente, mientras le cedía el paso.

Burbuja solo se ruborizo un poco y camino hacia el cuarto de su contraparte; los demás miraban sorprendidos a Brick.

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE ESO?! ¡¿POR QUE TAN CABALLEROSO CON BURBUJA?!— grito la líder rosa, que echaba fuego por la boca y lo miraba con ojos de pistola.

—Que… solo trate de ser amable…— dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Bombón.

( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ )

 ** _Mientras con los azulitos…_**

( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ ) ( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ )

Burbuja suspiro y por fin toco la puerta.

—Pasen…— se escucho la dulce y tierna voz de Boomer, al parecer ya estaba mas recuperado.

Cuando Burbuja paso este se quedo atónito al verla ahí enfrente, " _Pensé que le valdría mierda si me mataba o no… al parecer no, ¿Le intereso?, no… como podría…"_ Boomer sacudió la cabeza violentamente, mientras veía que la angelical de burbuja miraba de reojo la habitación.

 _"Este lugar… me recuerda cuando mi Cody estaba hospitalizado… y Boomer ahí en la cama… pobre, debe de estar sufriendo y todo por mi culpa"_ pensaba la joven rubia mientras sus ojos empezaban a verse mas brillantes.

— ¡Buaaaa! ¡Buaaaa!— rompió en llanto dejando a Boomer totalmente desconcertado, corrió hacia el muchacho y se abalanzo sobre él, dándole un cálido abrazo. Este solo se sonrojo al máximo y correspondió al abrazo.

Unos minutos después los dos se separaron, pero lentamente, sus miradas y sus sonrojos se cruzaron, viéndose fijamente, de pronto un brillo fugaz cruzo por los ojos de ambos.

—dis-discúlpame por mi inconveniencia… ¿Te lastime?— pregunto angustiada y sonrojada Burbuja.

—No, tranquila, lo que me hiciste ya paso…— dijo Boomer, al parecer ya no sabían ni que decirse y un gran silencio invadió ese espacio.

Los latidos del corazón de los dos rubios se escuchaban, era como si de pronto todo el tiempo se detuviera. Burbuja un poco sonrojada alzo los ojos para mirar a Boomer y decirle el porqué estaba ahí.

—Oye… yo, yo ne-necesito… necesito decirte que… que lo, lo siento… yo no quería lastimarte, es cierto que en toooda la vida o al menos por lo que he escuchado los villanos y héroes se tienen que odiar, pero…¿Existirán algún villano y héroe que se puedan llevar bien? Digo… y creo que me desvié del tema, pero a lo que quería llegar es que yo, yo… quiero que me disculpes…— finalizo el discurso de la rubia. Ella solo miraba hacia abajo y cerraba sus puños.

—Creo, creo que si te perdono, sabes… no veo por qué no podemos ser amigos jejeje— dijo el muchacho riendo tiernamente.

Mientras, atrás de la puerta Brick, Bombón, Butch y bellota escuchaban la conversación de esos dos.

— ¡¿Qué dijo que?!— grito asustada la líder de las PPGZ, mientras ella y brick retrocedían asustados, Butch y Bellota los miraban con una gota estilo anime.

—Como puede ser posible que villanos y héroes sean amigos, es, es inaceptable… voy por Burbuja, al parecer no sabe distinguir entre el bien y el mal… Bellota, ¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA!— dijo asustada caminando de un lado a otro la líder rosa, después con paso decidido, ordeno a la líder verde a tirar la puerta.

—A sus órdenes jefa— obedeció Bellota y de una gran patada tiro la puerta dejando a la vista a los dos azulitos.

Estos no se daban cuenta de que los demás los veían; ante la inhóspita presencia de los demás, Boomer y Burbuja se abrazaban fuertemente…

— ¡BURBUJA!— gritoneo la líder rosa sorprendiendo a la rubia, y hasta despertó a lois demás enfermos.

— ¡Ahhhh!— gritaron mutuamente los azules mientras se separaban y un fuerte carmín se hacía aparecer.

—E-espera Bombón, no, no es lo que crees— dijo Burbuja nerviosamente, al ver acercarse a su compañera con un aura de enojo, la rubia se hizo pequeñita y temblaba de miedo.

—Si, como no… el profesor te dará una buena explicación de cómo ser una buena Súper Heroína… vámonos ya…— dijo echando humo por las orejas, mientras jaloneaba a la pobre y dulce de Burbuja; los demás miraban aterrados a Bombón

—Y ustedes… el profesor necesita verlos, entre más pronto caminemos, mas pronto nos libraremos de ustedes…— dijo con paso firme, dejando atónitos a Butch, Burbuja, Boomer, Bellota y Brick.

—Es mejor que le hagan caso… cuando esta enojada no hay quien la aguante— susurro burlonamente Bellota.

— ¿Qué dijiste bellota?— Bombón se detuvo en seco, retorciendo la cabeza y lanzo una mirada sumamente aterradora.

—jejeje Yo, yo no dije nada… jejeje— Bellota reía nerviosamente mientras movía de un lado a otro las manos.

—Pues apúrense… no quiero llegar tarde— dijo Bombón y se marcho, dejando a lo lejos una estela rosa…

" _Como pueden ser villanos y héroes amigos… eso es, inaceptable"_ pensaba la líder rosa mientras volaba, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas llenas de dolor y enojo.

* * *

 _ **Hola, hola amigos... disculpen si no actualize rapido... ya saben los estudios y eso... !Termine la serie de Ranma 1/2! !Buaa! ya se que no les importa, pero... no han sentido que cuando se les acaba una serie sienten que su vida ya no tiene sentido? es lo que me pasa, pero eso no impide que les ponga el capitulo 8...**_

 _ **Reviews!:**_

 _ **AngelsVampire29: aww´s gracias amiga... me gusta que te encante mi fanfic :3 aqui esta el capitulo espero y lo disfrutes... ;)**_

 _ **Laura249: neee, no importa... era solo un decir... espero y te guste este capitulo :3**_

 _ **Los quiero amigos... no olviden dejar sus reviews :3**_

 _ **#PukaSaotome13**_


	9. Chapter 9: verdades a la luz

●▂●Chapter 9: las verdades a la luz●▂●

 _Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, son de alguien cuyo nombre no conozco, no permito que copeen mi trama ¿ok?_

Bombón volaba a toda velocidad, sentía enojo, y eso se reflejaba en su cara, unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Más atrás venían los demás adolescentes.

— ¿Y…porque se puso así Bombón?— pregunto inocentemente Burbuja, quien volaba a la par de Bellota.

—Mira burbuja, tal vez no esté tan de acuerdo con Bombón en algunas ocasiones, pero de una cosa si concuerdo con ella, ¡¿Cómo carajo héroes y villanos pueden aliarse?! Sé que suena bastante absurdo, pero a nadie le gustaría ver a una heroína hablar muy campante con un villano, bombón se lo tomo muy enserio y…— Bellota explicaba todo sin dirigirle la mirada a Burbuja, parecía que lo que había hecho la rubia era un crimen, un pecado…

Los dos RRBZ volaban atrás de las dos PPGZ, ninguno de los dos decían nada, solo se ponían a asimilar las cosas que habían pasado hace algunos momentos.

" _Bueno… creo que esto se lo tomo muy apecho la súper idiota rosa… y mi hermano… bueno, el no tanto pero por lo visto se llevo una buena impresión de lo que vio… Ahh, en qué mundo vivimos… bueno, si seremos los más grandes súper villanos este mundo será destruido jajaja"_ una pequeña sonrisa de malicia se formo en los labios del verdecito, mientras veía a su hermano que volaba pensativo.

Mientras con el joven Brick… " _Valla… creo que le afecto mucho a Bombón, no pensé que fuera tan estricta con sus amigas… pensé que era más… no sé, mas… dócil al enfrentar esas escenas, claro no son taaan peculiares en estos días, pero… ¿se lo tomo muy apecho no?"_ lo último que pensaba hizo que el Rowdy rojo frunciera un poco el ceño.

El viaje se hizo corto; al llegar al laboratorio del profesor, las PPGZ y los RRBZ descendían ágilmente; nuestras heroínas estuvieron a un pelito de volver a sus verdaderas identidades.

— ¡Aguarden chicas!— intervino en el mejor momento Ken, quien le abría la puerta al quinteto de súper poderosos.

—Ah, sí, se me olvido por completo— dijo un tanto calmada Bombón, quien solo tenía la mirada baja.

Los 5 adolescentes pasaron, los dos Rowdys miraban atónitos las cosas que habían en el laboratorio; a las chicas no se les hacia tan grandioso estar en ese lugar, Burbuja fue por una revista que tenia por ahí escondida, mientras que Bellota se sentaba a descansar, pues hacía tiempo que no volaba y peleaba así; mientras que Bombón, un poco decaída miraba a los 2 Rowdys.

—Bien par de bobos, el profesor esta por acá, síganme— dijo en tono autoritario, y con un poco de enojo siguieron a la líder rosa.

— ¿Y bien rosadita? ¿No sabes para que nos quiere ver el profesor ese?— preguntaba Brick recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—Yo que sé, lo único de lo que estoy enterada es de que sus poderes incrementaron y el profesor lo detecto mediante unos medidores o algo por el estilo— decía un poco fastidiada y sin darle mucha importancia Bombón.

—Ahh, ya veo…— intervino Butch caminando con desgano.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta, Bombón suspiro y como si fuera otra persona toco la puerta estrepitosamente.

— ¡PROFESOR! ¡Aquí le traigo a los alborotadores! ¿Nos podría abrir la puerta?— el repentino cambio de Bombón en su actitud asusto un poco a los Rowdys, de un momento a otro estaba feliz y sus mejillas se tornaban rosaditas, de un color lleno de alegría.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un descuidado profesor, con los cabellos alborotados, algunas manchas en su bata, unos papeles pegados en el cachete recibió a los huéspedes.

— ¿Pero profesor… que le ha pasado?— decía Bombón fingiendo "sorpresa" _"a decir verdad se nota que no durmió por estar en uno de sus inventos…"_ pensaba mientras se acercaba curiosamente a ver a el profesor.

—Valla, la actitud de esta chica está muy cambiada, se nota que lo único que quiere es impresionar a los demás— susurraba Butch a su hermano, esperando que la líder rosa no se diera cuenta. Esta ultima solo volteo a ver con una mirada amenazante al villano verde.

— ¿Qué dices Butch? ¿Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste?— la mirada asesina de Bombón daba más miedo que estar a solas sin luz y con un payaso a tu lado… ( **N/A: pues a mí sí me daría miedito ¿ok?)**

—Emm… yo, yo no dije nada ¿Cierto hermanito?— dijo un tanto nervioso el villano verde, viendo a su hermano para que le "tratara" de salvar la vida.

—Sí, el no ha dicho nada— dijo Brick desviando la mirada.

—Muy bien, Bombón… ¿podrías hablarle a tus compañeras?— dijo el profesor quien ya estaba listo y limpio, la líder rosa obedeció, el profesor dejo pasar a los 2 Rowdys para que se sentaran en un pequeño sofá.

—Pff… verán chicos, Bombón tiene a veces un repentino cambio de humor, eso se debe a que está muy estresada o está en sus días… jejeje ya saben— explico el profesor mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Ah, ya veo… ¿y para que nos quería?— pregunto con desgano Butch.

—Ahora lo van a saber, solo necesito que estén los demás presentes— dijo el profesor agarrando una taza de café que tenía en un pequeño buro.

— ¡PERO YO NO LOS QUIERO VER! ¡NO, BOMBON, SUELTAME…!— unos gritos se escuchaban en el corredor, adivinaran de quienes eran esos gritos…

— ¡VAMOS BELLOTA! ¡NO QUIERO UTILIZAR TODA MI FUERZA! ¡BURBUJA AYUDAME!— parecía que estaban matando a un animal, gritos, pataleos y berrinches se escuchaban y el profesor hizo su aparición.

—Bellota, ¿podrías comportarte? ¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales? ¿Qué paso con esos "modalitos" que te habían enseñado? Eh…— dijo en tono de regaño, Bellota, quien estaba tirada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, solo lo vio enojada.

— ¡Y qué más da! ¡Yo soy BELLOTA! Bellota es fuerte, ágil e impredecible, además de ruda y no me voy a comportar como ya sabe…— ella aun seguía tirada y con las piernas abiertas, claro, su falda ya estaba un poco más corta y sus largas y torneadas piernas se veían alucinantes, y también se le veía un poco el trasero…

—Disculpe profesor… ¿Me podría indicar dónde está su baaa….— La cosa se complico aun mas, Butch, quien había salido del cuarto se topo con una Bellota completamente tirada, sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, y se topo con las largas, esbeltas y hermosas piernas, subió su mirada un poco mas y por poco la veía en puras pantaletas; un derrame nasal amenazaba salir de su nariz, como pudo se contuvo pero unas cuantas manchitas salieron a la luz.

—Vez Bellota, debes de comportarte mejor porque traes falda y… pues mira lo que ocurre, estas escenitas no pasaran si te comportaras mejor— La súper poderosa azul la regañaba estrictamente, Bellota se sonrojo al máximo, solo miraba al suelo… pero después le entró un gran odio con Butch, al ver que unas cuantas gotas de sangre salían de su nariz, bellota lo quería matar en ese momento.

— ¡ERES UN…PERVERTIDOOOO!— Rápidamente Bellota se paro, corrió velozmente a el villano verde y con un gran puñetazo en el estomago lo tiro; por poco y le rompe los huesos…

— ¡BELLOTA! Cálmate, tu tuviste la culpa de todo esto, ya pásale a el cuarto— dijo bombón fulminando con la mirada a su compañera — ¿Estás bien Butch?— le pregunto dulcemente la líder rosa, quien se puso de rodillas y ayudaba a él verdecito a pararse.

—Yo… voy con los demás, Burbuja, trae una pomada que está en un estante— ordeno el profesor mientras daba media vuelta y se iba a el cuarto, donde estaban los demás.

Bombón y Butch se quedaron solos, ella estaba ayudando a parar a Butch.

" _Q-que bonito rostro… y esos ojos tan poco peculiares, porque no lo vi antes, ella es… muy, muy bonita"_ un brillo fugaz apareció solo en los ojos de Butch, quien se iba reincorporando poco a poco; Bombón solo lo miraba con compasión.

—Perdona a Bellota, es que a veces hace unos berrinches, que ni te imaginas… además ella no te tuvo que haber golpeado así, ella tuvo la culpa en comportarse como niña chiquita…— dijo la líder rosa mientras pasaba la mano de Butch por su hombro, este solo se sonrojo levemente y miraba embelesado a su ayudante.

—Gra-gracias… ¡auch!— se quejo cuando daba unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Aquí está la pomada…!— dijo Burbuja mirando la escena " _quien iba a pensar que los golpes de Bellota de verdad dolieran tanto…"_ pensaba la rubia ayudando a Butch a caminar bien.

Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, postraron al pobre de Butch en un sillón.

—Eh… ¿Tú, tú te pones la pomada? O…— Un pequeño sonrojo se diviso en los cachetes de Bombón.

—Si... si, si… yo, yo me la pongo, ustedes vallan con los demás… yo ahorita las alcanzo—respondió nervioso el oji esmeralda.

—Está bien, vamos Burbuja— dijo Bombón, al parecer ya más calmada de cómo estaba antes.

" _Como no me había fijado antes en ella… de solo mirarla se me sobre salta el corazón…"_ Butch miraba embelesado como se alejaba de ahí esa figura femenina, ¿Seria amor lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

Ya, y un poco mas calmadas las cosas, los 5 Súper adolescentes se reunieron en ese cuarto, prestando atención a lo que iba explicar el profesor.

—Muy bien chicos, ahora que ya estamos reunidos aquí todos, bueno casi todos, porque Boomer sufrió una "lesión" más grave, quisiera explicarles a todos ustedes el porqué están aquí. El motivo es el siguiente: cuando ustedes, chicos alborotadores nacieron, detecte unos rayos z negros, pero eran muy bajas las frecuencias que se emitían; después de que los derrotaron y desaparecieron, la frecuencia de rayos z negros disminuía, pero cuando ustedes llegaron, la frecuencia aumento mas de lo normal, casi tan grande como la de Él… pero lo que no me explico es como aumentaron tan de repente, los poderes de las chicas aumentaron muy poco y eso que tienen unos cuantos meses más que ustedes de haber adquirido estos poderes. Yo necesito hacerles unos estudios para ver que artimañas utilizo mojo…— esa explicación se entendió "bien" en los jóvenes, pero obviamente no se iban a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué nos está tratando de decir? ¿Quiere que nos escanee como si fuéramos objetos? No ve lo poderosos que somos…— el primero en quejarse fue Butch, que de vez en cuando miraba a Bombón.

—No, ustedes no son objetos ni nada de eso… pero por obvias razones necesito ver de donde provienen esas frecuencias tan altas…— dijo un poco nervioso el profesor quien miraba como un aura de batalla se formaba en los dos alborotadores.

—Bueno, creo que… podríamos intentarlo— la defensa se la llevo Brick, quien dejo sorprendidos a todos con su respuesta.

— ¡¿TU QUIERES QUE TE HAGAN ESOS ESTUDIOS?! Creo que ya tienes fiebre— decía incrédulamente Bombón, quien le atentaba la frente al líder rojo.

—No es solo por eso boba, quiero que sepan que nuestro poder es más grande que el de ustedes— se defendió Brick quitándole la mano de la frente a la chica, sus miradas se cruzaron por instantes y después se volvieron con el profesor

—Bien, el primero en comenzar es Brick… pasa por favor— dijo el profesor quien ya tenía todo preparado.

La maquina era una gran plataforma, que tenía un gran foco morado, con ese foco se detectaba de donde provenía la fuente de energía.

Brick subió a la gran plataforma, Utonio encendió la gran máquina, el escaneo empezó rápidamente; el foco morado se encendió y empezó un recorrido desde la gorra hasta los pies… pero, ¡AGUARDEN! Se detuvo en un pequeño cinturón.

—Papa, la plataforma ultrasónica detectó algo— dijo Ken, que veía como graciosamente reaccionaba Brick.

—Vamos a ver… Brick, ¿me podrías decir que es ese artefacto que tienes en la cintura?— dijo el profesor apagando la maquina.

—Ah, esto… es, es solo mi cinturón…— el nerviosismo en Brick se iba notando poco a poco.

—Profesor, aquí hay gato encerrado… Mmm veamos Brick… que yo recuerde TU no tenias ese artefacto, ni si quiera podían volar, solo cuando les brindaron unos cuantos poderes de Él y se quedaron con ellos… ¡EXPLICANOS INMEDIATAMENTE QUE ES ESO!— Bombón parecía detective de los años 50´s, a Brick eso lo ponía demasiado nervioso, se acercaban mucho a la verdad…

—Eh, creo que es mejor irnos… nuestro hermano debe estar preocupado ¡bay!— Butch reacciono al instante, la verdad no debía ser descubierta.

—Momento muchachitos, ustedes no van a ningún lugar… ¿quieren quedar como su hermano? Porque nosotras también conocemos la táctica de burbuja— bellota miraba de forma amenazante a esos dos, pero más a él verdecito

—Ahora sí, ¿nos van a decir de que se trata todo esto?— la tercera en hablar e impedirles el paso fue burbuja

Brick codeo a Butch estos solo se miraron y no había nada más que decir.

—Está bien… le contare PROFESOR— dijo Brick tirándoles una indirecta a las 3 heroínas.

—Chicas, ¿pueden prepararnos algo de comer?— dijo Utonio tratando de hacer más amena la tarde.

—Pues ya que— mascullo bellota

Después de que las chicas salieron, Ken, Poochie y el profesor se quedaron a solas con esos dos.

—Lo que le contare lo tomara muy de sorpresa profesor, aquí va… cuando sus chicas nos derrotaron nos fuimos a las montañas, a entrenar duramente, pasaron unos… que serán, unos dos o tres años, cuando Mojo nos dio la noticia de que regresaríamos aquí, al principio ninguno de los 3 aceptamos, pero al saber que las PPGZ estarían aquí, nos reconfortamos y nos mudamos a la misma choza, pero remodelada. Aquí va lo que le interesa: Mojo, en esos años iba y venía de las montañas a la choza, finalmente el día en que "venceríamos" a las chicas el nos detuvo, dijo que debíamos aguardar unos días mas, nos dio estos artefactos que nos regresan a unas identidades falsas, al gritar nuestros nombres falsos nos convertimos, como vera, en unos chicos normales y corrientes, pero si gritamos nuestras verdadera identidades, nuestros poderes vuelven, aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que provoco en nosotros al incrementar en los poderes, pero lo que sí sabemos es que ahora ya no hay nada que nos detenga, aunque si hay una cosita, que de Lunes a Viernes vamos a esa aburrida preparatoria donde, se supone también van las PPGZ— la explicación breve de Brick dejo un poco atónitos a los presentes.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que… Mojo les creo cinturones idénticos a los de mis chicas— resumió Utonio un poco atónito _"ese mono es un genio, lo que no entiendo es cómo incrementaron los poderes"_

 ** _Al otro lado de la puerta…_**

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota escuchaban todo lo que estaban diciendo, cuando escucharon que dejaron de hablar se asustaron, pues la manija empezó a retorcerse de un lado a otro, indicando que ya iban a salir, corrieron a la cocina con la respiración entrecortada.

—O-Oíste lo que a-acaban de decir… es, es *pff* injusto…— dijo enojada Bombón, quien se atentaba el pecho para intentar de forma fallida calmar su corazón.

—Si, si es-escuche… *pff* pe-pero me las van a pa-pagar…— dijo Bellota respirando dificultosamente.

—Pe-pero chicas… *pff* No, no sabemos ni quiénes son y, y ya los qui-quieren ma-matar— dijo Burbuja, quien se tranquilizaba tomando un vaso de agua.

Unos pasos se hicieron escuchar, lo que tenso y alerto a las chicas, estas se pusieron en sus puestos de trabajo y actuaban como si nada tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Chicas… tengo algo que decirles… necesito que pasen a mi cuarto, ahí están los alborotadores, quien también tienen algo que explicar— dijo el profesor pasándose desapercibido que sus "retoñitos" ya sabían la verdad.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron al unisonó las tres PPGZ, Mascullando las letras y con una sonrisa hipócrita se dirigieron hacia el cuarto.

—Muy bien, antes que nada quiero que escuchen lo que les voy a decir… no quiero que los maten, crucifiquen, ni nada de eso por coraje, y hablo mas por ustedes, Bellota y Bombón, que por Burbuja— dijo apuntando acusatoriamente a las dos heroínas.

—Pero si no hemos hecho nada…— dijo Bombón defendiéndose y defendiendo a su compañera.

—Aun…— concluyo la verdecita por lo bajo.

—Bien, como les decía… esto es muy serio, empezare por decirles que estos artefactos que tienen los chicos son casi las mismas copias que sus cinturones— hizo una pequeña pausa para que asimilaran las cosas— y lo que viene es impactante… estos cinturones también funcionan como los suyos, al gritar unos nombres falsos, se convierten en adolescentes normales, pero al gritar sus verdaderas identidades, vuelven a ser los mismos villanos de siempre… Mojo los metió en la misma preparatoria que ustedes y…— un grito estruendoso fue concebido en la boca de Bellota, que mataba con la mirada a esos dos.

— ¡¿Qué ellos quee?!— dijo imperceptiblemente, mientras apretaba los puños y un aura inmensa se iba formando.

—Y lo más impactante viene ahora…— dijo el profesor haciéndose chiquito, mientras miraba como el aura de enojo se iba elevando en la joven oji esmeralda— Sus falsos nombres son… Brick, es Masaru Him— hizo una pausa al ver que Bombón se abalanzaba sobre Brick casi a punto de arrancarle la cara.

—Maldito… ¡Eres un descarado! ¡Maldito mentiroso!— le gritaba mientras pataleaba una y otra vez, el solo la miraba desconcertado, y lo más extraño fue que él no le hizo nada.

—Boomer, es Makoto Him— hizo de nuevo una pausa, mientras a burbuja le caía la noticia y sus rodillas se iban emblandeciendo poco a poco hasta caer en el suelo, mirando hacia este último, con los ojos demasiado abiertos y un sonrojo increíblemente fuerte.

—Entonces Makoto y Boomer son uno mismo… Makoto=Boomer… a quien intente besar y se me hizo más guapo que mi Cody— lo ultimo no se le entendía, parecía que rezaba y sus amigas sabían el por qué o al menos sabían una parte del porque se sorprendía de esa manera.

—Y lo más impactante viene ahora… Butch, es Kojiro Him— hizo una pausa y se echo a correr, Bellota estaba que ardía en ira, la gran aura de enojo que se formaba se hizo mas y mas grande hasta llegar al techo, con algunos mechones de cabello hacia arriba, los ojos casi a punto de convertirse en bazucas, tacleo con mucho rencor a Butch, a quien tomo muy desapercibido y solo sintió unos golpes como cuchillas.

— ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Y pensar eso de tiii! ¡Te odio estúpido!— Bellota en verdad estaba derramando lagrimas, a todos los presentes los desconcertó tanto, y más a el propio Butch quien no hacía nada más que intentar esquivar los golpes.

—Pero…— esquivo una patada— de que…— un gran mazo iba dirigido hacia el— te enojas— concluyo esquivando un fuerte puñetazo, tomo las suaves y delicadas manos de la joven y la "forzó" a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿De qué me enojo? Me preguntas a mi ¿Qué de que me enojo? ¡PUES MUY PRONTO LO SABRAS!— Bellota estaba empapada de lagrimas y su aura de enojo creció y creció muy por encima del techo, esta, cegada por el odio, el enojo, la tristeza y la desilusión, así que grito fuertemente…

— ¡KAORU!— cegada por todos esos sentimientos y sin estar consiente grito su verdadera identidad, dejando a todos los presente atónitos.

— ¡No Bellota!— grito desesperadamente Bombón, quien ya había dejado en paz a su contraparte, demasiado tarde…

La transformación en ella empezó, un brillo tan fuerte hizo que nadie pudiera ver bien lo que pasaba, después de ese gran brillo, la joven oji esmeralda cayó al piso, con su uniforme de la preparatoria, su media coleta y toda su impotencia.

— ¿Pues qué le hiciste?— pregunto por otro lado Brick, quien veía como su hermano observaba incrédulamente a esa jovencita.

" _No, ella no puede ser… de quien menos me lo esperaba era de ella, pensé que sería Bombón… ¡NO!"_ Butch cayó hacia atrás de forma cómica, no como desmayo, si no como una fuerte sorpresa.

Burbuja reacciono rápidamente y se paro del suelo, con sumo cuidado fue hasta donde estaba Bombón y le susurro: —Kojiro es Butch, Bellota llora porque se ilusiono con su peor enemigo…— dijo de forma infantil, Bombón abrió los ojos y miro a Butch que ya estaba parado.

—No… me… friegues…— dijo en un tono muy cómico y poco usual en su manera de actuar.

 _"Y pensar que me había ilusionado con este patán, que casi me olvido de un novio que si me valora y respeta… que idiota eres Kaoru… y ahora le revelaste el secreto a todo mundo, enserio eres una idiota, ¡Estúpida Kaoru! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?... que me pasa, este estúpido estremecimiento se hace más fuerte"_ Kaoru, se levanto rápidamente del suelo, se limpio las lagrimas que tenia y lo miro, ahí estaba, el mismo chico que le dio la mano y la hechizo con su sonrisa, el mismo chico que cuando se presento ante la clase en forma de desgano la hechizo con su actitud, ahí estaba, parado frente a ella viéndola de una forma extraña.

— ¿Qué me miras?— murmuro mientras lo miraba, Butch solo se extraño.

— ¿Qué, que dijiste?— pregunto con un poco de miedo, ¿cómo podía ser que el gran Butch, el dios de la belleza y la rudeza se atemorizara de una simple niñita? Se acerco un poco a ella.

—No te me acerques— volvio a murmurar por lo bajo, mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba hacia el suelo, de nuevo formando una pequeña aura de batalla, que poco a poco aumentaba.

—Es que no te entiendo…— dijo incrédulo. No sabía que le depararía este destino…

— ¡QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES ESTUPIDO!— grito y agarrando su martillo y cerrando los ojos para que mas lagrimas no salieran le dio un fuerte golpe, que lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado del mundo.

—Kaoru…— susurro Burbuja tratando de acercársele a su amiga.

—No te me acerque miyako— dijo de golpe, lo que desconcertó al único Rowdy que estaba en ese cuarto, claro mientras su otro hermano regresaba a ese laboratorio.

Con paso decidido y firme, tomo su gran martillo y salió de ese lugar. Todos los presentes estaban demasiado desconcertados y un gran silencio invadió el lugar. Butch llego volando unos minutos después.

— ¿Qué, que pasa… aquí?— pregunto después de ver que todos miraban hacia la puerta del cuarto.

—Emm… nada, nada… Kaoru se fue, eso pasa— dijo Brick demasiado atontado para responder.

—Muy bien, dado a que la situación se ha complicado, debería explicarles a detalle todo lo que sucede— dijo el profesor saliendo del transe.

Los presentes se sentaron en el sillón, miraron al profesor esperando la "Gran explicación" que tenia para todo esto.

—En primer lugar, quisiera decirles a los alborotadores que lo que acabaron de presenciar es muy poco usual en Bellota, quiero decir en Kaoru, ella nunca ha llorado o al menos no en público; en segundo lugar, para todos, quiero que después de la preparatoria vengan a mi laboratorio, necesito averiguar qué cosa incremento los poderes de los alborotadores; en tercer lugar, chicas, chicos, necesito contarles la verdad sobre las identidades de las chicas…— el profesor iba explicándolo todo bien, pero fue interrumpido por Bombón.

—No… por lo que más quiera no le diga nada a estos patanes…— los ojitos que puso Bombón hacían conmover a el profesor, pero esta vez no era la excepción…

—Les diré, verán, al igual que ustedes, las chicas tienen una doble vida, la de súper heroínas es falsa, es decir, los nombres de Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota son más que identidades falsas, ellas a diferencia de ustedes, llevaban una vida normal y tranquila, hasta que el rayo z blanco las golpeo y las convirtió en heroínas, sus verdaderos nombres, son: Bombón es Momoko…— hizo una pausa para ver como lo tomaban los alborotadores.

— ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡ELLA ES MOMOKO!— grito estrepitosamente Brick, la miro fijamente y no lo podía creer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que me llame así?— pregunto algo molesta.

—No, no es solo que…— no continúo y dejo intrigada a su contraparte.

—Como verán, bellota es Kaoru…— dijo y vio la cara de decepción en Butch.

—Y pensar que quería ser su amigo…— se tapo la boca al escuchar las palabras.

—Ok… y burbuja es Miyako— concluyo satisfactoriamente, al menos esta vez no se mataron.

—esta noticia se la llevo hoy mismo a Boomer jajaja— dijo sin querer Brick.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto inocentemente burbuja, quien ya se había parado de su lugar. —Disculpe, profesor, ¿me puedo retirar de aquí?— pregunto tiernamente.

—Si, claro, ya se pueden retirar, pero necesito que mañana vengan, pues las investigaciones comienzan mañana…— finalizo recogiendo unos cuantos papeles que estaban en el suelo, por lo de bellota claro.

Los 4 adolescentes salieron del lugar, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora si ya se conocían tal y como eran?

Salieron del Laboratorio y no sabían que decirse…

—Bueno, pues… creo que mañana las vemos en clase, hasta luego…— dijo Brick elevándose, Butch hizo lo mismo y dos estelas: verde y rosa se iban alejando.

—Burbuja, yo necesito irme a la casa, creo que necesito meditar bien las cosas— dijo no separándose del cielo, viendo hacia donde se dirigían esas estelas.

—Si, creo que cuando llegue voy a tener como 10,000 mensajes de Cody intentando saber donde estuve, hasta mañana— hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Y asi, al caer la tarde las chicas y los chicos se fueron por su lado, pero… aun no sabemos que paso con Kaoru… eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo…

¡sugu in! *hasta pronto*

* * *

 _ **Hola, hola... disculpen si no actualize pronto, veran es que casi repruebo matematicas...**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio el capitulo? les juro que yo vengo con la idea y cuando me siento dispuesta a escribir lo que habia planeado... brotan nuevas ideas y no es lo que planee... una parte del capitulo se iba a centrar en bombon, ella iba a armar un escandalo por lo que habia pasado, pero sorpresa, llego bellota y ella se quedo con el papel... jejeje**_

 _ **Reviews!:**_

 _ **Laura249: amiga, gracias por apoyarme, si, Kojiro es tan tierno aunque no lo acepte jejeje, si yo los reconociera secuestro al sensualon de brick y hago que se case conmigo jejeje ok no**_

 _ **Estoy haciendo un nuevo fanfic de ranma 1/2, visiten mi perfil y lo podran encontrar, se que no es muy bueno pues los personajes de la gran rumiko takahashi son dificiles de imitar pero... hago mi intento jijiji**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego lectores :3**_

#Puka_Saotome_13


	10. Chapter 10: dia de emociones part1

Chapter 10: Un día de emociones… parte 1

 _Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, son de alguien cuyo nombre e identidad no conozco, no permito que copeen mi trama ¿ok?_

Al día siguiente, los alumnos de la preparatoria de Nueva Saltadilla reanudaban sus labores, como siempre, pero ahora las cosas cambiarían, aunque a muchos no les gustara…

Momoko entraba feliz hacia su salón, aunque muchas cosas en ella iban a cambiar, no le quitarían el positivismo que la caracterizaba.

Kaoru entraba con un poco de fatiga al salón, siempre era lo mismo con ella, pero… esta vez las cosas darían un giro muy inesperado.

Burbuja, como siempre, entraba dejando a muchos chicos babeando por ella, claro, cuando Cody estaba cerca ni quien se le acercara; aunque las cosas también le darían otro sentido a su vida, ella veía todo como otra oportunidad, otro camino distinto.

Por otro lado, con los 3 hermanos Him, las cosas serían más diferentes; Makoto en el hospital, Kojiro con unos sentimientos muy cruzados y Masaru, el seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ya sabía perfectamente quien era la dueña de sus sentimientos, o algo por el estilo.

Los 5 chicos llegaron iguales al salón, nadie se dijo nada… después de lo de ayer todos se sentían un tanto incómodos… Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, aburridas e insoportables, todos aguardaban ansiosos la hora de salir a receso. Las manecillas del reloj parecían no moverse, en serio, esa mañana se había hecho muy larga.

Pero, después de un milenio y medio el timbre sonó, todos los alumnos salían despavoridos para comprar el almuerzo, otros, con la cordura a flote salían pacientemente…

Pero a donde nos enfocamos es en nuestras heroínas, hoy se aclararían algunas cosas con unos muchachitos que ya conocemos.

—Pss, bobos alborotadores, acompáñenme— susurro Momoko a los alborotadores, vigilando que ni Randy, ni Cody o ninguno de los amigos de su novio la viera, para no prestarse a malos entendidos.

—Pues ya que— Respondió Masaru rodando los ojos.

La joven peli naranja llevo a los 2 hermanos Him hacia un lugar alejado, donde nadie los pudiera ver; cerca de ahí, en un árbol de cerezo estaban Miyako y Kaoru comiendo.

—Ah, ah, yo no voy a donde este ella— se freno y negó con la cabeza Kojiro, quien miraba con rencor a Kaoru que lonchaba tranquilamente. " _Y todavía está tranquila… como a ella no la mandaron a volar por todo el mundo"_ recordaba esos momentos y todavía le daban ganas de romperla en mil pedacitos.

—Ay por favor Kojiro… no creo que te haga nada— dijo nerviosamente Momoko _"Solo espero que no lo mate esta vez"_ una gota de nerviosismo apareció en su cabeza.

—Está bien— dijo el peli azabache perdiéndose en esa mirada tan bonita que tenía Momoko.

—Bueno, mis amigas nos están esperando, aquí debemos aclarar todo, y por todo me refiero a lo de Kaoru y Kojiro— explico Momoko.

La peli naranja se acercó primero, ayer por la tarde le comento el plan a su amiga Miyako, esta acepto gustosamente…

—Hola chicas, ¿listas para comer?— dijo de forma alegre, como si no pasara nada.

—Oye Momoko, no entiendo por qué nos trajiste a desayunar hasta acá, ¿tienes algo que contarnos?— pregunto inquisidoramente Kaoru, que no despegaba sus ojos de su almuerzo.

—Pues en parte si tengo algo que contarles, pero pues esas palabras no van a salir de mi boca—ESA, esa era la señal para que los alborotadores entraran "casualmente"

— ¡¿Qué, que hace el aquí?!— el nerviosismo atacaba por montones a Kaoru.

—Tranquila Kaoru, no lo vayas a matar claro… él, el necesita decirte algo…— Momoko se levantó de su lugar y jaló a Kojiro, que estaba igual de nervioso que Kaoru.

—Emm, Miyako, ¿Qué te parece si vamos con Brick por unos dulces?— le guiño el ojo a su compañera rubia, a lo que esta comprendió perfectamente.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo quería ver como se en contentaban— se quejo el oji rojo, al ver la mirada asesina de Momoko se retractó de lo que dijo —E-está bien, yo pu-puedo comprar los cho-chocolates jejeje— rio nervioso y se marcho junto con Miyako y Momoko a un lugar donde nadie los pudiera ver, en pocas palabras iban a estar de chismosos viendo como arreglaban ese asuntito.

Ninguno de los verdecitos decía nada, solo se dedicaban unas cuantas miradas, ese lugar se lleno de un inmenso silencio incomodo, alguien tenía que romper ese enorme bloque de hielo.

—Emm, sobre lo que paso ayer… solo, solo fue un impulso— la que rompió el hielo fue Kaoru, que miraba el hermoso pastizal que tenía enfrente.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "impulso"?— pregunto por curiosidad Kojiro, quien todavía con un poco de temor se acerco a su contraparte.

—Adelante, no te voy a hacer nada— bromeo Kaoru, quien invito a sentarse a su lado. —Pues verás… creo que ayer me deje llevar por mis instintos, en otras palabras me impresiono demasiado el saber que tu, pues que tú eras Kojiro Him— Explico brevemente la oji esmeralda, todavía sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Pues a mí también me impresiono el saber que tú eras Kaoru Matsubara… espera, ¿Matsubara? ¿Acaso no eres hija de la maravilla enmascarada?— Kojiro no se había dado cuenta de que el apellido de Kao-chan era el mismo apellido de su luchador favorito.

—Así es— afirmo Kaoru y levanto su mirada viendo a Kojiro.

Los dos entraron en un transe tan bello, que parecía que el tiempo no existiera, no despegaban para nada la vista

— ¿Crees que después de todo esto seremos buenos amigos?— Soltó de repente Kojiro, que desvió su mirada.

—Pe-pero no creo que a Momoko le agrade, es decir… somos rivales a muerte— esa pregunta tomo muy de sorpresa a Kao-chan, quien miro de nuevo al pastizal.

—Pero si nadie se da cuenta… solo seremos amigos cuando estemos sin nuestros poderes ¿Qué dices?— Kojiro miro a Kaoru a los ojos, pareciese que el hechizo empezaba a mostrar sus efectos.

—Pues yo digo que…— Kaoru iba a afirmar esa propuesta, pero ALGUIEN la detuvo…

— ¡KOJI-CHAN!— la personita que había interrumpido ese hermoso momento fue una delgada muchacha de pelo blanco con rayitos azules, unos pocos peculiares ojos color blanco… ya saben de quien se trata…

— ¡Hola Bell! ¿Qué te trae por acá?— parecía que Kojiro se había olvidado por completo de que tenía una acompañante, se paró de donde estaba sentado y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia donde venia la muchacha.

—Pues vine a ver si querías desayunar conmigo, pero veo que estas ocupado…—Esa muchachita quien estaba vestida con un vestido de vuelo color blanco con manchitas negras, medias delgadas color cremita, tacones altísimos color blanco, estaba impacientando a Kaoru…

—No te preocupes amiga, ya acabe de hablar con "Koji-chan" puedes llevártelo, pero una cosa si te digo, el come como un cerdo…— Kaoru parecía estar ¿Celosa?, pues al parecer sí, lo que le dejo un buen sabor de boca a esa dichosa Bell.

—Vámonos Koji –Chan, prepare arroz con mini salchichas— Bell tomo por un brazo al peli azabache, mirando como el aura de enojo en Kaoru aumentaba poco a poco.

—Nos vemos en clase ¿Te parece?— y todavía el muy bobo se atrevió a preguntarle que si le parecía.

—Si KOJI-CHAN, ahora ve, que el amor te llama— Kaoru imito las palabras de Bell, con un sonido muy aniñado, tomo su lonchera y se fue de ahí.

— ¿Pero, que le ha pasado a Kaoru?— cerca de ahí, estaban dos peli naranjas y una rubia espiando a los verdecitos; Miyako fue la que hizo la pregunta.

—Pues no se… vayamos a ver, nos vemos en clase Masaru— dijo Momoko quien se despidió y corrió para ver cómo estaba Kaoru.

—Sí, si adiós…— el muchacho estaba que echaba humo, mira que quedarse con la chica… eso no se lo perdonaba.

Miyako y Momoko persiguieron la mitad del receso a Kaoru, que no dejaba de dar zancadas y buscaba a su novio.

— ¿Quién será esa tal "Bell"? — pregunto Momoko mientras caminaban muy por atrás de la peli- azabache.

—No lo sé, pero se veía muy cariñosa con Kojiro— dijo Miyako— por cierto, creo que es la hija de una de las recepcionistas o secretarias de la dirección— recordó.

— ¿Y tu como sabes?— pregunto curiosa Momoko.

—Ya sabes, entre tantas veces que Cody fue a dar a la dirección por que se peleaba o se fracturaba yo lo acompañaba, y recuerdo haber visto a esa muchacha— le explico Miyako sonriendo.

El timbre daba fin a tan adorado receso, con desgano muchos alumnos entraban a sus respectivos salones; pero el salón donde estaban las PPGZ les tocaba física, así que se fueron a cambiar.

 ** _Ya en las canchas…_**

Las chicas practicaban un poco de futbol (soccer, como le digas xD), los chicos… esperaban su turno para jugar; todos los chicos miraban embelesados a 3 muchachitas, un peli naranja, una peli azabache y una rubia jugar muy bien.

— ¿No crees que Miyako es más bonita que Kaoru?— se escuchaba murmurar a un grupo de jovencitos.

—Quien es más bonita que quien…— Cody, en una de sus típicas escenas de celos miraba amenazantemente a ese grupito de muchachos, que con cierto temor se echaron a correr.

—Ja, Cody eres espectacular… ahuyentas a cualquiera con tu mirada— lo adulaba Hiramoto Moboroshi, uno de los lame botas de Cody, Randy y Dilan.

—Obviamente soy más que espectacular, tengo una novia perfecta, soy muy guapo y todos me temen… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?— se adulaba el mismo, con aires de grandeza, sus lame botas solo rodaron los ojos.

—Oye Randy, ¿Es cierto que tu noviecita te fue infiel?— preguntaba la " Princesa", porque según ella no podía jugar con los de la prole.

— ¡Que! Claro que no… nuestra relación va mejor de lo que crees… además, yo ya le partí la cara al idiota que intento besarla— de primero, Randy rodó los ojos y con fastidio le contesto, pero después "afirmó" haberle roto la cara a ese extraño

— ¡Bravo Randy, bravo Randy! Por eso eres el mejor…— Midori Sawa y Hiro Tatewaki le echaban confeti, pues bien era cierto que entre sus lame botas se encontraran mujeres, todas "amigas" de la Princesa.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que le partiste la cara?— apareció preguntando Masaru, quien interrumpía la falsas adulaciones de Randy.

—Pues yo mismo lo busque y le partí la cara que hasta el tipo me rogó que ya parara, JAJAJA—enserio el egocentrismo de ese grupo de "populares" se podía distinguir a lo lejos.

—A mira… ¿Muy gallito?— lo cuestiono Kojiro interfiriendo en la discusión de esos dos— Amigo, de seguro al que se la partieron fue a ti— Kojiro tomaba ahora mucho ego, confiando en cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Tu que niño de papi?— interfirió ahora Dilan, quien miraba con recelo a Kojiro — Por cierto… ahora que me acuerdo ofendiste a MI novia… y lo vas a pagar muy caro Jajaja— una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en el rostro de Dilan, quien intentaba fulminar con la mirada a su contrincante.

— ¿Y con qué vas a demostrar eso? Si a duras penas me puedes "fulminar" con la mirada— Dijo Kojiro asumiendo así, mas poder.

— ¿Qué les parece una reta de Futbol?—interfirió Aiko Kimatori una de las lame botas de la princesa, esta chica se caracterizaba por que era la cerebrito del grupo, miro con cierto temor a el grupo de hombres, esperando aceptar su propuesta.

— ¡Hecho!— afirmaron el quinteto de hombres.

Mientras, con las chicas… nadie le podía ganar a Kaoru en meter goles, por algo era la capitana de el soccer femenil y algo así como la sub- capitana del varonil.

—Eh Kaoru… ¿Aquellos no son Dilan y el tal Kojiro?— pregunto Miyako, quien divisaba el aura de batalla que emanaban a lo lejos un grupo de hombres.

— ¿Y ahora que estará pasando?— Kaoru solo frunció el ceño, sabía que el ego de los hombres era bastante fuerte… pero desprender un aura de batalla, era mucho.

— ¡Atención!, ¡EL EQUIPO DE RANDY FINKLEMAN, CODY Y DILAN HAWARD SE ENFRENTARAN CONTRA EL EQUIPO DE MASARU HIM, KOJIRO HIM Y BOOMER HIM! Que por el momento está en recuperación… ¡Hagan sus apuestas aquí mismo!—La chica que anunciaba el temible enfrentamiento era Midori Sawa, quien traía un enorme megáfono y estaba conectado a unas bocinas, ocasionando que todo el alumnado de la preparatoria saliera de las clases para ver el enfrentamiento, lo que a muchos profesores molesto, pero eran tanto las masas de alumnos que no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que dejarlos ir y apostar por el mejor equipo, muchos alumnos iban y venían comprando megáfonos, camisetas y apostando principalmente.

—Hay no… esto terminara muy, muy mal—Miyako deducía todo con voz de angustia, sabía que Cody no era de esos de los que se quedaba así… el tomaba represalias…

—Pues no tenemos de otra más que ver…— dijo Momoko a lo que las chicas asintieron.

El campo de batalla estaba listo, profesores y alumnos estaban atentos a los movimientos que harían, ya que el partido aun no comenzaba; ciertas chicas de igual manera estaban inmersas en varias emociones: la angustia y el enojo; Momoko se sentó en el pastizal, lo mismo hizo Miyako, pero no Kaoru, ella se sentó en la rama de un árbol.

" _Que idiotas, ¿Ahora qué sandeces han de haberse dicho? Yo no pensaba que Dilan se comportara de esa forma, pero bueno, son hombres y su orgullo está de por medio, aun así son idiotas"_ Kaoru con el ceño fuertemente fruncido miraba el campo de fútbol, donde se llevaría a cabo el partido, cerca de ahí se podía divisar como los chicos entrenaban, ella enfocaba su mirada en Dilan pero de vez en cuando echaba una que otra miradita en Kojiro.

—Pss, chicas, Miyako, Momoko… ¿Pueden venir?— Una chica de cabello corto hasta las mejillas, color café al igual que sus ojos, de nombre Nabiki Kurogane les chistaba a las dos PPGZ. Ellas asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Nabiki-chan?— pregunto amigablemente Miyako, no sabiendo que respuesta tendría

—Pues miren, el equipo de porristas quiere animar al equipo de Randy y que mejor que contigo Momoko-chan; y Cody ganará si tu vienes Miya-chan, pero…no sé si Kaoru acepte…—Nabiki paro su animada proposición al ver como el entrecejo de que las dos muchachitas fruncieron levemente.

— ¿Cómo nos pides eso? Y pues como tú lo has dicho, Kaoru no va a aceptar—Momoko negó gentilmente, mientras Nabiki-chan las miraba con angustia.

—Emm… bueno, ¿Podrían al menos hablarle a Kaoru? Y también necesito que vengan a ese árbol que esta por ahí— El plan de la castaña era perfecto

—Claro…— Afirmo gustosamente Miyako.

Las chicas fueron hacia donde estaba Kaoru, quien al contarle parte de la historia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y para que quiere que vallamos? Además el partido de seguro ya va a iniciar…— La peli azabache ya estaba enfrente de sus amigas, con una dura expresión de enojo.

—Pues no se… pero si no queremos perdernos ni un minuto del partido debemos ir ya, ¿Qué te cuesta Kaoru?— Momoko la miraba de forma suplicante, con esos ojos de borreguito tierno, a lo que la oji esmeralda no pudo resistirse y accedió.

Las tres muchachas fueron a donde la castaña les indico, ahí justo estaban todas las animadoras.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó Miyako viendo a todo el equipo de animadoras.

— ¡Por favor! Estamos desesperadas, Randy Finkleman pidió de manera personal que ustedes fueran las porristas principales, si no aceptan el partido no comenzara— Nabiki-chan explica de forma desesperante y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

—Es que nosotras no somos buenas en eso… pero si no aceptamos no jugaran— Momoko se hacía miles de preguntas en su cabecita, ir o no ir… esa es la cuestión.

—Momoko…— una gruesa voz la llamaba, lo que sorprendió a la peli naranja.

— ¿Randy? Pe-pero que haces aquí… ¿No deberías estar entrenando?— Esa fue la respuesta de Momoko

— ¿Me darían un minuto? — pregunto y dio paso a una indirecta, haciendo que las demás chicas se fueran del lugar.

—Cariño… ¿Podrías aceptar animar a mi equipo… animarme a mí?— Randy se puso de Rodillas, evocando a una típica proposición de matrimonio

—Randy… no, no te pongas de rodillas… mis amigas no creo que acepten— Momoko siempre respondía por las tres cosa que al castaño no le agradaba mucho.

—Y aquí vamos… siempre es lo mismo, respondes por las tres cuando a la única que le digo es a ti… ¿Qué dices? ¿Sí o no?— fue la proposición de Randy.

—Ssss… no lo sé…— fue la respuesta de Momoko, insegura.

—Está bien, si así lo deseas está bien… está bien— Randy dio la media vuelta, frustrado y con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Oye Randy! Si quieres que animemos al equipo lo haremos, pero solo por que hoy estoy de buen humor— Kaoru intervino, cosa que a Randy le alivio y mucho.

— ¿Lo, lo dices en serio Kao-chan?— pregunto Momoko " _Pero si apenas hace unos momentos estaba que echaba humo… nma no importa"_

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! Chicas vengan, por acá les tenemos los vestidos…— Nabiki-chan daba saltitos de gusto, mientras tomaba de la mano a Kaoru y la alejaba de ahí.

—Bueno voy a cambiarme y te veo en la cancha…— Dijo Momoko dando la media vuelta, pero sintió como una fuerza la atrajo.

— ¿Y mi beso de buena suerte?— pregunto divertidamente Randy, que la atrajo hasta su pecho y después la soltó para mirarse mutuamente a los ojos.

—Ah claro…— bromeo igual Momoko, que se paró de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso.

Cerca de los arboles, estaba un muchachito de cabellos color naranjas, quien estaba sentado en la rama de uno de esos árboles, viendo la escena y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya… con que esas tenemos ¿Y porque estoy aquí? Se supone que debo estar entrenando… estúpidos sentimientos— se repetía una y otra vez Masaru, que por un momento se golpeo el estomago ( **lol, quien sabe por qué)** y la rama del árbol crujió un poco.

—Esto no va a resultar nada bien— fue la última frase que soltó antes de caer de pompis, el ruido se escucho hasta la pareja que estaba unos 2 árboles lejos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— dijo Momoko apartando la vista de su novio, cosa que al aludido no le gusto.

—Yo iré a ver, es mejor que te vayas a cambiar— dijo algo molesto Randy

—Claro…— dijo Momoko y se fue rumbo a donde estaban sus amigas y las porristas.

Al llegar a los vestidores de porristas, Momoko miro sorprendida a una Kaoru con una minifalda, unos pompones, el cabello planchado, ya que solo miraba que la peli azabache muy pocas veces traía una falda o un vestido puesto.

—Ya Momoko… no me mires así, esto solo lo hice por el equipo…— dijo un tanto molesta Kaoru.

—Ya, ya discúlpame… ¡Miyako! Pero qué guapa… muchos de los chicos de allá afuera van a quedar impactados— afirmaba Momoko, quien veía como la rubia solo se sonrojaba a modo de respuesta.

— ¡Tu turno Akatsutsumi!— decía Nabiki-chan apuntándola con un dedo y guiñándole el ojo.

—Esta bien— dijo animadamente Momoko; al poco rato apareció una Momoko irreconocible, minifalda, pompones rosas, su cabello en dos coletas tipo Hatsune Miku, con caireles hermosos, un ligero toque de brillo labial color rosa fuerte…

— ¡Wow! Enserió Randy se quedara sin palabras— afirmo Kaoru, quien con un poco de pena salían de aquel vestidor.

— ¡Y CON USTEDES, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS… LAS PORRISTAS CANDY POP!— anunciaba Midori Sawa.

La gente rugía y explotaba con sus aplausos, chiflidos y pancartas hechas por el club de esas tres jovencitas que un tanto sonrojadas miraban al público con una bonita sonrisa.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡¿En serio es ella?!— Kojiro, quien miraba quienes eran esas tales Candy Pop se asombro al ver como la chica mas ruda podía parecer tan frágil y dulce.

— ¡PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI… PARA ANIMAR A EL EQUIPO DE MASARU HIM… LAS BUBBLE GUM!— anuncio Midori, quien daba paso a unas jovencitas que animaban a el equipo contrario.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas?— pregunto Miyako, quien veía como Cody se les quedaba viendo embelesado, y más a la capitana. Obviamente con la fuerza oculta que tenia le lanzo una pelota de beisbol y fue así que dejo de mirarlas.

De el vestidor opuesto al de las Candy pop salieron las Bubble Gum, a la cabeza iba una jovencita que hacia sacar canas verdes a Kaoru, ya saben de quien se trata… Bell, esa chiquilla iba vestida con una minifalda color blanco y negro, lo opuesto a el vestuario de las Candy pop, quienes el color de su vestuario era rosa con negro :/

Bell traía unos pompones color blanco, su cabello estaba atado a una coleta con caireles, iguales a los de Momoko… después le seguía Ayumi Korara, una chica de tercer grado, de cabello negro, quien lo traia atado a dos coletas con caireles; después le seguía Dokuro Kanseku, su pelo era color rojizo, lo que le daba pinta de ser una niña mala, lo traía atado a una cinta de color negro, esta solo traía el cabello planchado…

Los deportistas salieron y se quedaron impactados al ver como esas hermosuras de mujeres los estuvieran animando.

— ¡Capitanes! ¡En frente!— dijo Midori, quien ya entregaba el micrófono a Himeko, los capitanes eran Randy y Masaru.

—Las reglas son así: el límite de goles es de 10, no se permite morder ni patear ni mucho menos… robarse a la novia ¿ok? Todo el juego se queda aquí, en la escuela… no se dan represalias allá afuera— Himeko dictaba las reglas sin darle mucha importancia, solo se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado, después solo se fue a sentar a una de las gradas que había ahí.

El pitazo dio comienzo al partido, el equipo que tomo la delantera fue el de Randy, mala entrada para el de Masaru. Kojiro como buen experto le quito la pelota a Dilan, esos dos ya se traían ganas…

Cody le quito la pelota a Kojiro, el solo gruño y corrió tras de ella, pero el perfecto estado físico de Cody hizo que Kojiro solo diera un leve suspiro y se detuviera en seco, uno de los amigo de los tres hermanos Him, Daisuke Matsuyama, le quito la pelota de un tiron a Cody, lo que lo hizo enfadar y mucho; Daisuke ya iba a la portería donde uno de los lame botas de Randy , Touya ketsuma, lo esperaba… al darle el ultimo y potente golpe… ¡GOOOOLLL! El equipo de Masaru le había puesto los pies en la tierra al equipo de Cody, el marcador: 1-0.

 ** _Mientras con las "porristas expertas":_**

—Muy bien chicas, esta es nuestra oportunidad de animar a mi amorcito Randy…— Momoko planeaba todo para que la porra saliera perfecta.

 **(N/a: aquí pueden escuchar "Hollaback Girl de Gwen Stefani… también pueden escuchar I Feel Alive de cd9 *no me gusta he de aclarar* este segmento es para las porristas)**

Al ritmo de la música Momoko y las demás empezaban a mover los pompones, Momoko en medio, Miyako a la derecha y Kaoru a la izquierda, le demostrarían a esa tal Bell de lo que eran capaces…

— ¡El equipo es el mejor, Randy, Randy Ganador!— Momoko canturreaba esa parte mientras hacia un salto mortal y terminaba de puntas con los pompones muy en lo alto.

— ¡Cody, Cody ganador, tu eres mi amor! ¡V-A-M-O-S! ¡VAMOOS, VAMOS!— Miyako hacia una entrada perfecta, dando media pirueta muy elevada, dio otro salto mas y mas alto, enrolladita, cuando iba a bajar se extendió y con un guiño dirigido a su novio, se desplazo y termino abierta de piernas.

— ¡Dilan, Dilan vamos ya! ¡Tú eres el que los vencerá!— Kaoru dio una vuelta de carro al terminar de decir la porra, tomo unos bastones que estaban en el suelo y los sujeto como si ya tuviera experiencia en eso, los hizo girar y los aventó hacia arriba, dio un gran salto y los tomo, en medio de ese salto y con un poco de apatía le lanzo un gran beso a Dilan, para así "Tratar" por lo menos de animarlo.

 _"Asi que se creen muy buenas para esto… la capitana del equipo de porristas de la preparatoria de Zeinan; Bell, le enseñara que es animar"_ una sonrisa llena de malicia se formo en la boca de la peli blanca.

— ¡Vamos chicas!— dijo y de una vez por todas veríamos de que "estaban hechas" esas porristas profesionales.

— ¡¿Quién cree que ganara?!— cuestionaba en cantos Bell, mientras aventaba 2 bastones al mismo tiempo y los cachaba dando solo un salto.

— ¡Masaru, Masaru… es él quien va a ganar!— decían a coro Dokoru y Ayumi, quienes daban vueltas de carro y sacudían sus pompones.

— ¡Vamos, Vamos! ¡A ganar se ha dicho!— animaba Dokoru dando saltitos de aquí para alla, mientras arrojaba un bastón y lo recogía en el aire.

— ¡Daisuke, Daisuke eres el mejor! ¡Por eso te considero mi CAMPEON! C-A-M-P-E-O-N…— Ayumi daba una pirueta tras otra, por ultimo corrió con pompones y dio un salto para terminar abriéndose de piernas y estirando los pompones.

— ¿Qué se han creído esas muchachitas? ¡Vamos chicas demostrémosles de que estamos hechas!— Momoko animo a sus amigas, ella no podía ser un segundo lugar, y menos con esa engreída capitana que tenía el equipo contrario.  
—Dame una C…. ¡C!; Dame una A… ¡A!; dame una M… ¡M!; dame una P… ¡P!; Dame una E… ¡E!; dame una O… ¡O!; dame una N… ¡N!; dame una E… ¡E!; dame una S… ¡S!; ¿Qué dice? CAMPEONES, CAMPEONES, son unos CAMPEONES— Miyako daba saltitos, mientras Momoko animaba a el equipo con sus porras y Kaoru atrapaba 3 bastones en 1 giro… el publico rugía en masas; eso a las BUBBLE GUM no les parecía.

" _Ya sé cuál es tu talón de Aquiles querida Kaoru"_ El plan de Bell era perfecto…

— ¡Koji-chan! ¡Yo se que ganaras! ¡TE QUIERO KOJI-CHAN!— Bell era una malvada, gritaba como niña de 5 años mientras sus amigas la levantaban para que diera una pirueta extrema.

Kaoru quien estaba dando piruetas de carro, al escuchar la estúpida y aniñada voz de Bell se desconcentro, haciendo que perdiera el control y se cayera a mitad de su acto, se levanto y mato con la mirada a Bell, quien tenia una media sonrisa llena de burla, una aura amenazaba con salir y darle un buen golpe a esa mocosa de cabellos blancos, pero Kaoru se comporto y como pudo se retuvo a sacarle los ojos a esa mocosuela.

 **(N/a: aquí ya entran los chicos : 3)**

El marcador iba 9-9, empatados y con ganas ya de ganar.

Masaru estaba tomando la delantera, tenia el balón y era mas agil que los demás, pero donde esta piernas ligeras Randy… Masaru no lo noto y por distraerse con las porras de Bell, no vio que Randy le había quitado el balón.

Ahora como bien ya veíamos, Randy era el que tenia el balón, tan cerca de la portería… pero, ¡Sorpresa! Daisuke logro quitarle el balón, ese muchacho de cabello negro era una cajita llena de sorpresas, se volvio y ya con un poco de cansancio iba a la portería contraria. La victoria ya era suya solo que…

— ¡SOLO QUEDAN 3 MINUTOS!— anuncio Midori por el micrófono, los nervios estaban que ardían…

Daisuke se aproximo a Kojiro, que respondió de forma rápida, corría y corría como si no hubiera un mañana…

— ¡Táctica Rápida!— ordeno Cody, Dilan fue el que se adelanto y rodeo de un lado a Kojiro.

— ¡Esto es por mi novia!— le amenazo a un confundido Kojiro.

Randy lo rodeo por el otro lado. Los dos trataban de quitarle el balón a Kojiro, pero Masaru intervino y logro quitarle a Randy, 1 menos…

— ¡Veras lo que es la victoria!— grito Kojiro, y en una patada o "cañonazo" dirigió la pelota a la portería.

Parecía que el tiempo transcurría lento, Las Candy Pop estaban que se morían de los nervios, las Bubble Gum sonreían victoriosamente…

— ¡GOOOLLLL!— se escucho el grito de victoria de Daisuke.

— ¡LOS GANADORES SON EL EQUIPO DE MASARU!— anunciaba Midori, pobres de los que habían apostado por el de Randy.

— ¡Bravo, Bravo! ¡Son los mejores! ¡nuestros campeones!— canturreaban las BUBBLE GUM, mientras daban giros, aventaban bastones y pompones por igual.

— ¿Pero que no te pudiste dar cuenta de que venía ese tal Masaru?— Cody estaba que si echaba humo por todas partes, el nunca había perdido ni un partido y este era el primero.

— ¡Ya Cody! ¡Basta! Tal vez no me fije pero todos cometemos errores…— se excusaba Randy mientras se reunía con su equipo.

—Pues… ¡ah! está bien… solo por esta vez te dejare pasar…— Cody estaba demasiado agotado para iniciar una pelea.

—¡Y ASI CONCLUYE UN DÍA DE ESCUELA SEÑORES! ¡LOS ESPERAMOS EN LA CASA DE HIMEKO PARA LA GRAN FIESTA DE CAMPEONATO!— midori hacia el ultimo anuncio, después empezó a echar las cosas a el salón de sonido.

— ¿Van a ir?— pregunto un poco fatigada y con la voz irritada Kaoru.  
—No sé si Cody valla a ir…— decía también con la voz irritada Miyako.

—Pues yo también voy a ver eso con Randy… además tenemos que ir al laboratorio con esos mensos— decía Momoko empezando a comer un chocolate.

—Bueno pues ya vámonos…— decía Kaoru dirigiéndose al vestidor de porristas.

* * *

 _ **HOLA, HOLA... Perdon por no actualizar el viernes :3**_

 _ **Estas situaciones se iran tomando por partes...**_

 _ **sobre el repentino enamoramiento de Kojiro/butch por Momoko/Bombon: Este tema sera tratado en el siguiente capitulo, pero una pista si les doy jejeje... es solo por aflicción.**_

 _ **siguiente capitulo: Un dia de emociones parte 2...**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Laura249: como lo dije antes (aqui arribita jiji) el tema sera tratado poco a poco, podria ser parte del hechizo... pero solo uno de ellos siente amor (y no creo que sea del puro)**_

 _ **AngelsVampire29: Hola... tanto tiempo ya hasta me tenias preoupada... sin tu review :(... obiamente no lo voy a dejar asi... :3**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho lectores**_

 _ **Besos: Puka-chan**_


	11. Chapter 11: Los suspiros van y vienen

:3 **C** hapter 11: Un día de emociones Parte 2. Los suspiros van y vienen :3

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de alguien cuyo nombre y apellidos no conozco, no permito que copien mi trama ¿entendido?..._

 ** _PREFACIO…._**

Cuantas cosas habían pasado en una semana…

 **Martes** : Momoko entro en una dulcería muy misteriosa, una anciana se le apareció de la nada y le regalo unos frascos muy extraños; volvio a su casa y preparo pastelillos echándoles esos líquidos… sus amigas llegaron y probaron de esos pastelillos, entraron en un extraño trance donde les marcaron a sus novios y después vieron a tres niños en su cabecita; en la noche las chicas y sus respectivos novios se fueron de fiesta… Momoko se beso con un completo desconocido y Randy la cacho con las manos en la masa, o con la boca en la masa jejeje…

 **Miércoles:** La noche anterior, las chicas se quedaron en la casa de Miyako, en la mañana la rubia fue a compara huevos, pero en el camino a casa se le cayeron los huevos encima de un desconocido, ella se disculpo seriamente y al ver los ojos de aquel desconocido, un brillo extraño paso por sus ojos e intento besar a ese extraño muchacho, pero por razones desconocidas del cruel destino su celular sono y entonces se fue de ahí; ese mismo día Randy llamo a Momoko, -por medio de Kaoru-, se decidiría que pasaría con aquellos enamorados, Momoko llego puntual, se disculpo seriamente con su novio y después el le dijo que se dieran un tiempo, ella no decidió escuchar mas y se fue corriendo de ese establecimiento, llego a un parque, la lluvia estaba cayendo, Momoko se quedo dormida en el parque….

 **Jueves:** a la mañana siguiente Momoko despertó y se encontraba en su cama, estaba muy confundida, se baño y vistió, bajo y encontró una nota, era de su madre y decía que su papa estaba enfermo del estomago, Momoko entendió y fue a despertar a su hermana, bajaron a desayunar y la peli-naranja le conto el repentino distanciamiento amoroso de Randy, Kuriko se mostro interesada y le hizo muchas preguntas, a lo que ella las contesto; cuando salieron rumbo a la escuela Kuriko le conto una parte de lo sucedido el anterior día en la noche; al llegar a su respectivo salón no encontró a Randy, sus amigas le dijeron que estaba esperándola abajo; bajo y Randy le conto que se iría un año a Londres, a lo que Momoko acepto gustosamente esperarlo; ese mismo día llegaron 3 muchachos muy guapos que arrancaron suspiros a todas las chicas del grupo, excepto a 3 de esas muchachas (bueno en principio 3 y después 2); ese mismo día Momoko trajo los mismos pastelillos del otra vez, los comieron y se fueron a besar como locas a sus novios, después vino la misma imagen que el día anterior, solo que con más claridad; ese mismo día hablaron en persona con los chicos nuevos, ese mismo día Kaoru peleo por primera vez con el chico nuevo llamado Kojiro, ese mismo día conocieron a una tal Bell esos 3 chicos, ese mismo día Kaoru peleo de nuevo con Kojiro pero hubo un momento romanticón entre esos dos; ese mismo día las chicas vieron de nuevo al profesor, ese mismo día utilizaron de nuevo sus poderes, que regocijo para Bombón… ese maldito mismo día pelearon con sus antiguas contrapartes, hirieron a Boomer y todos detuvieron su pelea, burbuja se quiso disculpar, los dos azulitos quisieron ser amigos y Bombón y los demás escucharon, bombón hizo un escándalo y se fueron –sin Boomer he de aclarar- al laboratorio del profesor, Bombón iba que echaba humo por todas partes; en la tarde todos en ese lugar descubrieron el secreto de los RRBZ , se armo un tremendo zafa rancho cuando supieron esto, fue algo horrible y mas para cierta chica de ojos esmeralda, quien se vio en la necesidad de revelar su verdadera apariencia…

 **Viernes:** los 5 adolescentes estaban más que nerviosos, era un gran sentimiento de extrañeza, por parte de los dos bandos, en este día tuvimos que Kaoru quiso "arreglar" las cosas, bueno fue parte del plan de Momoko; las cosas marchaban bien, ambos rivales a muerte serian amigos en secreto… hasta que llego una "niña" llamada Bell, si, esa niñata de pelo blanco y acento aniñado… los celos en Kaoru se demostraron a flor de piel… en Educación Física las cosas no marcharon bien pues los novios de las chicas tuvieron un enfrentamiento con dos de los hermanos Him/Jojo… primero en palabras y después en un enfrentamiento en Futbol, toda la preparatoria hacia apuestas, compraban camisetas, todo tipo de mercadotecnia… una sorpresa fue que las chicas quisieran ser las animadoras privadas de sus novios… y descubrimos que Bell esa niñata malvada traía consigo su lema de _"Soy porrista de corazón"_ quien traía consigo a dos de sus mejor amigas animadoras… ellas animaron al equipo de Masaru/Brick y sus hermanos, cosa que no les gusto a ciertas chicas que ya conocemos, también se demostró ese día que Masaru/Brick siente algo por Momoko/Bombón… en el enfrentamiento también pudimos notar que esos hermanos tenían amigos y uno fue de suplente de Makoto/Boomer, al final del partido Los RRBZ ganaron honestamente, y se daría una fiesta ese mismo día en la noche…

Cuantas emociones habían pasado y eso que no era más de una semana… ¿Qué aventuras les estarían deparadas a esas 6 personitas? ¿El amor puro triunfara? ¿El hechizo completara su efecto? ¿Habrá celos?... el futuro no está escrito en piedra, habría que ver más allá de todas esa peleas… habría que ser adivino y de los buenos para ver qué futuro les depararía a esos adolescentes súper dotados de dones…

 ** _Fin del prefacio…_**

* * *

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar, tomaron su uniforme y salieron a toda prisa de ahí, sabían que sus novios estarían de quejambrosos, nunca habían perdido ningún partido (bueno que ellas supieran ninguno). Tomaban agua a cantaros, no se explicaban como esas porristas no se cansaban del todo

—En serio… ya no vuelvo a salir de porrista, me torcí una pierna y todo por culpa de "la dulce niñita"— Kaoru estaba que se la llevaba el carajo, cojeando un poco estaba muy irritada; la habían humillado, bueno se podría decir así, en cima de que esa mocosa llamada Bell la había humillado con su " **Te quiero Koji-chan"** , su novio había perdido, no lo culpaba pues cada quien se puede equivocar pero era mucho para ser cierto.

—Ya Kaoru, le dimos nuestra buena dosis de animo a toda la preparatoria y a nuestros NOVIOS— Miyako venía con las piernas devastadas, las arrastraba y quería transformarse para salir volando

—Bueno, el punto es que hoy va a ver una súper fiesta…— Momoko decía eso animadamente—Pero no creo que Randy vaya a ir— agachaba la mirada mientras se frotaba las manos

—Cody estaría loco o zafado de la cabeza si me deja ir sola, desde aquel día en que llegaron esos idiotas, no me deja de celar y eso me está empezando a caer mal— Miyako recordaba las pequeñas peleas que tenia con su novio, que si por que traía falda corta u otras estupideces, y desde que habían llegado esos tres chicos no la dejaba descansar ni un rato, con decir que le checaba el celular a constante tiempo

—Dilan no me dice nada, es mas creo que le da igual si voy o no— decía Kaoru mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza—creo que hasta parecemos una clase de amigos en vez de novios— decía esto mientras miraba al cielo, recordando como lo había conocido

—Pues en cierto punto tienes razón Kao-chan, pero en otro punto… tu no avanzas nada con el, raras veces eres cariñosa y eso esta mal, ¿Qué tal y te corta?— Miyako la miraba con aires maternales, Momoko solo le dio un codazo

—No importa, los hombres no son lo único que hay, Dilan es solo Dilan, a su manera es cariñoso, no soy cursi como esa mocosa de Bell— Kaoru gruño un poco al pronunciar su nombre, el solo recordar lo que le había pasado esta mañana le revolvía el estomago

—¿Y hacia a donde nos dirigimos?— pregunto Momoko quien se detuvo en seco

—Lo mas lejos de nuestros novios está claro jajaja— Kaoru reía sin ganas, esa mañana no era muy buena para ellas

—Oigan, ¿Qué no teníamos que irnos con los bobos?— preguntaba Miyako con una mano en la barbilla

—Cierto, pues no estamos muy lejos del instituto, hay que regresar— decía de mala gana la peli naranja

—Vamos—contestaron a dúo sus amigas

En una esquina dos de los hermanos Him esperaban impacientes a tres de esas peculiares jovencitas

—¿Cómo que ya se tardaron? ¿No crees?— preguntaba Masaru mientras movía la cabeza en busca de una peculiar cabellera naranja

—Oye tranquilo, de seguro esta con Randy dándose besitos— por lo visto a Kojiro le iba y venía el enamoramiento poco repentino de Momoko, el solo estaba para molestar a su hermano

—Cállate idiota… espero que se vaya pronto ese tal Randy— Masaru había pensado en voz alta, un toque de rojo carmín salió a la luz en sus cachetes

—Ya, ya disculpa…— Kojiro se aguantaba las ganas de reír, pero sabía que su querido hermanito le haría la burla con la marimacho "No tan marimacho" de Kaoru

—Mira… ahí vienen— Kojiro apunto divisando a tres jovencitas riendo apagadamente, su vista se fijo rápidamente en cierta chica de ojos esmeralda

—Ahí están… ¿A quién esperaran?— Momoko trataba fallidamente de ver a otro lado, pero es que esos ojos color rojo sangre la volvían loquita, ella trataba de negarlo internamente pero una gran parte quería con ansias que Randy se fuera de su vida y quedarse solo con ese lindo chico de cabellos naranjas… SU RIVAL A MUERTE…

—Ehh… ¡Chicas, por aquí!— Kojiro alzaba las manos, a lo que las chicas caminaron apresuradamente, pero con fatiga

— ¿Piensas que estamos ciegas? Los vimos desde un principio— Kaoru estaba molesta, y para que negarlo, CELOSA… quien sabe por que pero se le daba bien insultar a ese muchachito que la sacaba de quicio

—Pues parece que sí, estas ciega y… y además eres una tonta, fea y para nada atractiva chica— Kojiro era un experto en burlarse de los demás, pero por unos momentos iba a decir "Bella, sexy, agradable y apetecible"

—Oye idiota, no te quedas atrás… eres idiota, bobo, egocéntrico, mujeriego, cretino…— Kaoru desviaba la vista mientras caminaba entre el tumulto de estudiantes que pasaba por ahí

— ¡CUIDADO!— le previno Kojiro, quien la agarro por la cintura, desprevenida; la giro hacia el pegándola más a su pecho… acercando mas sus rostros

—No creo que a Dilan le guste esto…— murmuro Momoko mientras veía fijamente a esos dos verdecitos

Kaoru y Kojiro entraron de nuevo en un trance, pero mas largo… el mundo no existía y se podían quedar asi por toda la eternidad, brillos fugaces aparecían y desaparecían de los ojos de ambos, como si esos brillos fueran flashes en sus ojos, tan cerca de darse un lindo beso de recordar

—¡Kaoru!— susurro Miyako, al ver la rueda que se había armado, y que por su puesto Dilan vendría a ver que pasaba

—Ahorita no joven… Ahh— Kaoru no dejaba de ver a Kojiro, y viceversa, ambos estaban tan cerca de sus rostros, y Kaoru se pegaba mas a Kojiro, abrazándose mas fuerte

—Kojiro… Emm… ¿Sabías que un tumulto de gente los está viendo?— Masaru lo jalaba un poco de el suéter, sabía que no era momento para que esos dos se besaran

—A la mierda todos… Kaoru…—suspiro Kojiro mientras sentía mas cerca la dulce respiración de Kaoru

—Kojiro…— pronuncio Kaoru mientras deseaba con tanta pasión besar esos lindos labios

—Pero que tumulto de gente hay ahí— murmuro Dilan mientras se acercaba

—¿Qué esta pasando?— pregunto el peli azul a unas chicas que soltaban suspiros y miraban enternecidas lo que pasaba

—El beso mas romántico beso jamás dado esta apunto de pasar… Ahh, quiero estar en su lugar—decía esa chica mientras no soltaba la mirada de esa escena

—Bueno pues que mas que ver Jejejeje— bromeo para si Dilan, a punto de alzar el rostro para ver

—¡Eh mi querido cuñado!— Momoko se había acercado a él mientras lo jalaba, para que no viera lo que pasaría

—Hola Momoko… ¿Quién es la parejita que se va a besar? Deben estar muy enamorados— Dilan intentaba ver pero Momoko se lo impedía

—Nadie en especial, ya se dieron el beso…— decía "despreocupadamente" Momoko mientras hacía señas a Miyako de quitar de la vista a esos dos

—Ha, ok— Dilan dio la media vuelta y se fue, así sin más

—Pufff… de la que se salvo Kaoru— dijo Momoko mientras se limpiaba una gota de sudor— ¡A VER AL CINE QUE NO ES PELICULA!— con la mayor "amabilidad" posible Momoko corría a las personas del lugar

—¡Y USTEDES DOS…! ¡YA DESPEGUENSE QUE NO ESTAN EN PRIVADO!— decía Momoko mientras le daba una señal a Masaru para ayudarla

Con gran esfuerzo quitaron a esos dos pero aun tenían la mirada perdida

—¿Me acompañas por un helado?— le pregunto Kojiro a Kaoru, mientras la veía con ojos de borrego a medio morir

—Si…— Kaoru suspiraba mientras le tomaba la mano a su "rival"

— ¿Qué?— fue lo único que dijo Miyako, mientras tenía un póker face en su cara (más o menos esto -_-)

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Kaoru aun envuelta en esos ojos que la volvían loca

—Kaoru, solo mira tu mano— ordeno Momoko, mientras Kaoru asentía

Kaoru bajo la vista lentamente, y cuando vio la mano entrelazada entre ella y la de "el", abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y el efecto del hechizo "desapareció" del todo

—¡¿Qué haces bobo?!— Kaoru retiro la mano violentamente, sacando de sus ensoñaciones

—¡Tú eras la que me tomabas de la mano!— gritaba mientras se restregaba la mano en un árbol

—¡Claro que no cretino! ¡Si hasta me invitaste a tomar un helado!— Kaoru se tallaba la mano con una piedra mientras decía eso

—Ve pídeselo a "Bell" ella te daría un si a todo— dijo mientras caminaba apresuradamente

—¿Kaoru? ¿A dónde vas, te vas a meter por algo a la preparatoria?— Miyako la veía fijamente, incitándola con esos traviesos ojos a que le hablara de buena gana a Kojiro

—No, me equivoque— dijo con un sutil rojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas

—Emm… ¿Discúlpame?— dijo con un tono un tanto sarcástico, mientras giraba la cabeza a otro lado "tratando de no ver" que ese chica le daba la mano

—Si…— bufo un poco Kaoru, pero tendrían que llevarse bien de una forma u otra, hasta que el profesor les acabara de hacer esos dichosos estudios

—Bueno, dado a que ninguno se fusilará, vamos al laboratorio— dijo Momoko, quien diviso a un peculiar chico de cabellos alborotados color café

—Emm… en el camino hablamos de lo que pasa ¿si?— Momoko caminaba rápido, las demás captaron el mensaje

—Emm… si vámonos ya, estoy agotada y necesito comer algo…— decía Kaoru mientras jalaba a Kojiro, quien se dejaba guiar por la oji esmeralda

—¡Eh chicas! ¿A dónde van?— Randy y Cody venían por la esquina, un perfecto tiempo para quitar a los dos hermanos Him de ahí.

—Ustedes dos, rápido súbanse a ese árbol… ¡Y POBRES SI DICEN PIO!— con gran fuerza Momoko y las demás subieron a ese chicos a el gran árbol de bellotas

—Hola amor… ¿Qué tal su día?— Miyako estaba nerviosa, Cody olía las mentiras a muchísimos metros muy lejos de ella, y "trataba" de evadir el nerviosismo en su voz

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa?— pregunto el aludido un poco enojado, sabia que su novia le ocultaba algo…

—¿Nerviosa yo? Pff… que va… si lo que pasa es que estamos… agotadas— le decía mientras se le abalanzaba para abrazarlo, tratando de sosegarlo un poco

—Oye… amor…— Randy le hablaba con ternura a su novia quien veía hacia el árbol con cara de pocos amigos

— ¿Eh?— pregunto la peli naranja sin despegar la vista del gran árbol

— ¿Quieres una bellota?— le pregunto el castaño divertidamente

— ¡Que! No, no… es que, es para una investigación personal… sí, eso jejeje—

—Está bien, Me preguntaba si tu, no sé ¿Querías ir a la fiesta de Himeko?— esta pregunta tomo desprevenida a la chica, mientras le hacía caras a ese gran árbol

—¡NOOOO!— se escucho un grito, un grito que provenía de ese gran árbol

—Callate idiota… nos van a descubrir— susurraba Kojiro a su hermano, mientras le daba un montón de zapes

—No me pegues idiota— decía sonrojado el chico de la gorra

—¿Qué se escucho?— pregunto curioso Randy, viendo a la misma dirección que su novia

—Ehh… quien sabe, y respondiendo a tu pregunta…— Momoko le volvio la cara a Randy, intentando con perfección que no volteara a ver a ese árbol

 _"Di que no, di que no… que quieres irte a dormir, di que no… yo te invitare si es posible"_ Masaru sudaba mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente, rogaba a todos los dioses que Momoko le diera un NO por respuesta, lo que era poco probable

—…Randy, estoy muy cansada, es mejor ir nosotros solos al cine, ya sabes para despedirme de ti, digo pues si, para pasar los pocos momentos que me quedan contigo…— Momoko se abalanzo dulcemente hacia Randy, provocando un leve gruñido en Masaru

—Bueno, ya nos vamos… yo necesito ir a descansar— decía Cody dándole un beso a Miyako, mientras Randy caminaba al frente y después el rubio le siguió el paso

—¡Hasta pronto!— dijo Miyako mientras movía la mano

—Ya bajen idiotas…— dijo Kaoru divertidamente, mientras zarandeaba el árbol fuertemente

—¡Oye!— dijeron al unisonó esos dos, mientras se bajaban de un solo salto

—¿Por qué no fuiste con Randy?— la pregunta en la voz de Masaru sonaba curiosa, celosa y divertida

—Ya lo dije, estoy cansada… ¿Y por qué te doy explicaciones A TI?— Momoko caminaba sin dirigirle la mirada

—Yo que se… oigan, necesitamos ir a ver a Boomer… digo Maceta Jejejeje— dijo Masaru bromeando un poco

—Buena broma hermanito— lo codeo el oji esmeralda

—Si… emm… ¿me dejan pasar a mi primero?— la pregunta de Miyako tomo de sorpresa a los presentes

—Claro…— dijeron los dos chicos

—Pero sin abrazos…— bromeo Momoko con aires maternales

—Jejeje, sin abrazos, lo prometo— la rubia esbozo una linda sonrisa y se fueron rumbo al hospital

* * *

 _Ya en el hospital…_

—Disculpe señorita, venimos a ver a Boomer Jojo— explico Masaru mientras los demás esperaban

—Lo siento solo familiares— dijo una irritada joven de unos 22 años, de cabello rojo atado a una trenza y ojos color azul

—Somos primos de el— intervino Miyako mientras se acercaba

—Si ese es el caso…— la recepcionista alzo los hombros— solo uno por persona— advirtió mientras Miyako pasaba confiadamente

La rubia llego a la habitación, de nuevo tan nerviosa como ayer… suspiro y toco la puerta

—Pasen…— se escucho una animada voz incitando pasar a quien estuviera por detrás del objeto de madera solida

—Hola…— saludo tímidamente la rubia, mientras agachaba la cabeza

—Ho-hola— tartamudeo el rubio, cerrando un libro

—¿Te gustan los juegos del hambre?— pregunto animosamente la rubia, mientras se le acercaba rápidamente —veo que vas muy avanzado…— dijo curiosamente

—Si, el trama es lindo, pienso que Katniss Everdeen es una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere… gracias… es que a pesar de todo me gusta leer y avanzo y comprendo todo perfectamente— respondió Makoto mientras dejaba a un lado el libro

—Jejeje… hoy pedí verte primero, es que todos en el salón estaba preguntando por ti… y tus hermanos respondieron que te habías caído de las escaleras— Miyako estaba ligeramente sonrojada, esa sonrisa tan angelical en el muchacho la estremecía totalmente, todo a su alrededor desaparecía en cuanto veía esa sonrisa

El ambiente en la habitación era cálido, ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, como queriéndose decir algo… sinceramente el efecto del hechizo estaba por caer

—¿Y cuando te darán de alta?— hablo de nuevo la rubia, sacando de sus ensoñaciones a Makoto

—Mañana… si, mañana… de hecho eres la primera en enterarte— respondió mientras miraba hacia el enorme ventanal —¿Y que ha pasado de nuevo en la escuela?— su voz inquirió curiosidad, el se aburría mucho sin estar cerca de sus hermanos, sin poder verla…

La rubia se enfrasco en una anécdota extensa, llena de risas y muchos sonrojos, pues al contarle que se había vestido de porrista el chico le dijo que le hubiera encantado verla… y provoco ese sonrojo en esos dos…

—Y hoy se dará una fiesta porque ganaron— finalizo la rubia soltando un suspiro

—¿Y no vas a ir?— pregunto el joven, de las tres parejas/rivales a muerte esos dos eran los que se llevaban mejor

—Cody me dijo que no iríamos…— respondió la rubia apoyando su mano en su mejilla

—Cody… estúpido— murmuro por lo bajo Makoto, pues en la mirada de Miyako se veía un gran aire de tristeza…

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?— a Makoto le atormentaba el saber cómo esos dos se habían conocido

La rubia asintió a modo de respuesta

—¿Cómo es que conociste a Cody?— la pregunta había salido, a si y sin mas estaría a unos cuantos pasos de saber como se habían conocido

—Pues… fue desde la infancia… yo era muy pequeña y lo conocí, me defendió de unos bravucones que querían atacarnos a mi y a unas niñas… despues no supe de que había pasado con el, hasta que una vez unos rayos z negros detectaron a un nuevo enemigo, un gran lobo con alas de murciélago y otras cosas era el que atacaba… pero yo supe que era Cody… despues en la Preparatoria al inicio de año Cody me hablo y seguimos siendo amigos, junto con Randy y Dilan… despues de un par de meses se me declaro y acepte ser su novia— la rubia estaba totalmente sonrojada, jamás le había contado a un chico el cómo se le había declarado su novio

—Ahh, ya veo…— _"¿y así sin más? ¿Sin una cena romántica? ¿O un gran cartel? Y luego con lo celosote que es… me imagino que discuten mucho"_

—Por cierto… ¿Quién te dijo mi doble identidad?— la rubia no había pensado en eso

—Mis hermanos corrieron directamente al hospital a contarme lo que había pasado… que ya sabían nuestras identidades falsas… y que ustedes eran Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko… me quede estupefacto, pues tu desde un principio parecías Burbuja, pero lo tome a lo idiota… también me contaron que te dejaste caer de rodillas al saber que yo era Makoto… ¿Por qué?— la "larga" explicación y la última pregunta tomo por muy de sorpresa a la rubia, quien solo bajo la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos

—Es que…— Miyako no hallaba la forma de cómo explicárselo…— ¿Recuerdas la vez en que nos conocimos?— se dejo guiar solo por sus recuerdos

—¡Si!— dijo el rubio enrojecido, pues en ese momento, en aquel día, iba a besar a una completa desconocida

— Bueno pues me acorde de ese momento y me sentí mal pues estaba a punto de engañar a mi novio…— soltó de golpe Miyako, mientras lo veía fijamente… ambos sonrojados

—¿Y qué harías si te beso ahora mismo?— pregunto travieso

—¿Desde cuándo esta conversación se torno así?— desvió la pregunta la rubia, al igual que sus ojos

—Desde que te pregunte como conociste a Cody— respondió el oji azul—Ahora responde—

—¿Y si no quiero?— la rubia lo encaro, mientras los dos se acercaban mas y mas

—Pues tendré que hacer esto…— le susurro sensualmente el rubio

Makoto tomo las mejillas de la chica entre sus suaves manos, mientras acercaba su cara tiernamente…

 _"Aléjate de ahí… no serias capaz de darle una patada… pero… ¿es que esto me gusta?"_ la rubia ya había cerrado los ojos, algo dentro de ella la sofocaba, la hacía pedir ese y mas besos…

 _"Esta es tu oportunidad… ¿Desde cuándo te intereso tanto esta mocosa? Quien sabe…"_ el rubio noto como la chica había cerrado los ojos, de pronto un calor sofocante lo atormento, deseaba probar esos labios, saber que se sentía probar esa linda boquita…

Makoto se iba acercando mas y mas rápido… de pronto, sus labios se posaron en los cálidos y dulces labios de la oji azul… una enorme corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de esos dos jovencitos, el beso duro lo bastante como para que alguien tocara la puerta; fue ahí donde los dos se despegaron

—¿Q-que acabas de hacer?— la oji azul tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, por una parte le gusto, pero por otra… ¡SE SENTIA UNA CUALQUIERA! Había besado otros labios, probado otros sabores totalmente diferentes, quería más y no podía controlar eso

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio…— le respondió sinceramente el rubio

De nuevo tomo esas suaves mejillas y las acerco rápidamente, dándose un beso de nuevo… esta vez la rubia le dio acceso total a Makoto, quien exploraba la boca de la rubia rápidamente ¿En qué momento esos dos parecían jovencitos con "mucha urgencia"?

La rubia se despego rápidamente —Esto no está bien…— fue lo que alcanzo a decir y salió de esa habitación

—¿Pues que tanto estaban haciendo ahí? Llevamos como 15 minutos tocándoles— Kaoru miraba pícaramente a una sonrojada Miyako

—Na-nada— contesto todavía aturdida por lo que había pasado

—Aja…— dijo Kojiro— Necesito meterme yo…— y sin mas se metió en la habitación del joven Makoto

Ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos en la habitación el oji esmeralda; Miyako estaba todavía roja como al principio, se tocaba de vez en cuando el labio, recordando lo que hace unos momento había pasado, recordando ese calor sofocante que le embargaba el cuerpo cuando estaba con el rubio

—¿Miyako? ¿Estas bien?— pregunto preocupadamente Momoko, mientras le pasaba la mano de un lado a otro a su amiga

—¿Eh? Ah si… prefiero a los perritos…— dijo y todos en la sala se echaron a reír

—Hay miyako…— suspiro el oji rojo mientras intentaba contenerse las risas

—Te pregunte que si estabas bien…— dijo entre risas Momoko

—¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto inocentemente mientras su mirada de nuevo se perdía

—Por que parece que estas en la luna— respondió Kaoru mientras le chasqueaba los dedos

En eso, Kojiro venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se contenía las ganas de reír pero por más que pudo no aguanto

—¿Y tu que tienes bobo?— le pregunto con indiferencia Kaoru

—No me vas a quitar el buen humor que traigo— le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, después disimuladamente volteo a ver a Miyako

—¿Y qué paso? Como sigue Makoto— pregunto Masaru, intentando parecer el mayor y responsable

—El… el está MUY bien… mañana lo dan de alta, hermanito ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprar un refresco?— le pregunto aun con esa sonrisa picarona, mientras de nuevo veía a Miyako

—Esta bien… enseguida volvemos— Los dos chicos se alejaron y fue ahí donde las chicas tenían que sacarle la verdad a su amiga

—Haber niña… no por nada llevamos como 3 años siendo amigas… ¡Que paso ahí adentro! ¿Crees que no he visto en estos minutos que te tocas constantemente el labio?— Momoko estaba con algo preocupada, pues bien era cierto que ella seguía un estricto régimen que se había impuesto: " _Ningún Héroe podrá tener una relación ya sea amorosa o de amistad con su rival a muerte"_ y le dolía mucho que su amiga no hubiera seguido las reglas y hubiera caído en la tentación de ser querida… pero por otra parte sentía curiosidad de saber que buen chisma había pasado en esa habitación

—Ah… nada, si, nada en especial…— ¿Cómo poder decirle a su mejor amiga que había besado a su contraparte? De seguro que ya no le hablaría…

—¿Segura?— inquirió Kaoru mirándola de reojo—¡SI PASO ALGO!— la rubia negó con la cabeza—¿Entonces tienes fiebre o por que estas tan roja?—

—Es… es por el agotamiento de la mañana… si eso es…— la rubia desviaba la mirada pero su enrojecimiento la delataba poco a poco

—¡EN SERIO!— se escucho un grito a medio camino de un joven de ojos rojos… quien reía estrepitosamente junto a su fiel hermano Kojiro

—¡Si! Y después…— la voz del peli azabache se apago, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

—¡NO ME DIGAS!— el peli naranja parecía señora chismosa mientras se contenía las ganas de reír ya que llegaban con las demás chicas

—¿De que tanto hablaban? Hasta acá se escuchan tus risotas Masaru…— Momoko veía con cara de pocos amigos a el peli naranja, mientras los demás veían esa divertida escena

—¿Sabían que ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja?— dijeron al unisonó los burlones del grupo: Kojiro y Kaoru

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban

—Ni de broma: es feo, huele horrible, mujeriego, mentiroso, egocéntrico, testarudo, prepotente, nada sexy, pervertido, iluso…— Momoko contaba los insultos

—Claro que no: ella es horrible, asquerosa, quejambrosa, celosa, peleonera, empalagosa, irritante y para nada atractiva chica…— lo mismo hacia Masaru, quien se ideaba otro insulto mas

—Pues en discutir si son pareja— decía divertida Miyako, mientras se reía disimuladamente, pero el sonrojo no desaparecía

—¡Oye!— gritaron los dos

—Bueno… ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, es mejor irnos al laboratorio…— Respondió Masaru mientras caminaba hacia la salida

—¿Pues que tanto le contabas?— Kaoru se había emparejado con Kojiro mientras iban caminando

—Muy pronto lo sabrás…— dijo y rio para sus adentros

—¿Qué tanto se contaban?— pregunto curiosa Momoko, mientras caminaba a la par de Masaru

—Luego te lo cuento…— le respondió y rio disimuladamente

Y finalmente, Miyako iba por detrás de las parejitas, pensando y con muchos sonrojos y suspiros le echo una ultima vista hacia la ventanilla donde estaba el chico de ojos azules

—Makoto… algún día te devolveré el beso…— se dijo para si misma, mientras iba recordando cada una de las cosas que habían pasado en ese hospital

* * *

Hola, hola...

Wow! cuanto ha pasado en una semana ¿Que otras aventuras tendran nuestras parejitas/disparejitas? jejeje

Bueno, pues creo que ya debo de organizarme con los dos fics que tengo... asi que pues he decidido qie un viernes publicare el fic de Ranma 1/2 y otro viernes este hermoso fic de Las PPGZ... asi que este viernes no habra capitulo...

Emm... creo que este "dia" va a tomar algunas partes, por ahora vemos que la relacion y elhechizo ya hizo efecto con dos de nuestras parejitas: KojiroxKaoru y MakotoxMiyako... que por cierto que avanzados van los azulitos jejejeje

Proximo capitulo: **UN DIA DE EMOCIONES PARTE 3... (aqui va otro titulo que despues se me va a ocurrir xD)**

y un pequeño adelantito:

-¿Y porque quieren que vallamos a esa fiesta?- dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido

-Ustedes NO... las PPGZ van a ir...- dijo el profesor

-¿QUE?- gritaron las tres al unisono

No olviden dejar sus leendos reviews... que me sacan una linda sonrisa cada dia :3

 **Reviews:**

 **Laura249:** ¿Quien no odia a esa mocosa? yo la odio con toda mi alma... interfiere con los verdecitos... -'_'-... Pues algo asi, algo en los verdecitos cambio totalmente y es... !EL HECHIZO! recuerda que estan bajo un hechizo pero pues ellos no lo sabe aun :3 yo igual te kelo :3

 **AngelsVampire29:** Jejeje yo igual quisiera ser la señora de la señora con poderes señoriales, o cupido jejeje para poder enamorarlos lo mas pronto posible... obvio que no lo dejo asi jejeje :3

 **Anina88:** aqui esta el fic amiga... espero y te este gustando... :3

Y lectores... el amor por afliccion sera tratado en los demas capitulos... hoy me quise poner romántica...

By: Puka-chan :3


	12. Chapter 12: !¿Las PPGZ se van de fiesta?

Chapter 12: Un día de emociones parte 3. ¡¿Las PPGZ se van de fiesta?!

Los 5 adolescentes iban rumbo al laboratorio, ahora las tres chicas iban por delante, charlando animadamente, mientras que los 2 hombre, enfocaban su mirada en Miyako, se aguataban las ganas de reír, pero sabían que si soltaban por más mínima que fuera una risita, eran hombres muertos…

—Ya me canse de caminar— se quejó Kojiro—utilizare mis poderes… ¡Butch!—el chico grito lo bastante fuerte, claro… como ese día no había nadie por la calle; una luz blanca apareció… y después se podía ver a uno de los rowdys…

—¡Que idiota!— murmuro Kaoru— pero por primera vez concuerdo con el cabeza hueca… ¡Bellota!— grito la chica mientras una luz blanca emergía y después se veía a la súper heroína más ruda dando vueltas y vueltas

—Pues ya que— se dijeron los peli naranjas

—¡Bombón!—… —¡Brick!— de igual manera sucedió lo mismo

—¡Burbuja!— grito la –ya no- sonrojada rubia

Ahora sí, ya sin quejas, los súper adolescentes viajaron a la velocidad de un rayo, claro, los más competitivos iban a la par

—Yo gane primero…— dijo divertida la verdecita

—Claro que no… fui yo quien iba mas adelante que tu— le dijo el oji esmeralda señalándola, mientras le hacia gestos

Los chicos descendieron, y Ken ya los estaba esperando…

—Pasen chicos…— les dijo el pequeño mientras les daba la espalda

—¡Profesor!— grito melódicamente la rubia

— ¡Oh chicas!...— dijo un somnoliento Profesor— disculpen mi desfachatez, no dormir en toda la noche por que estaba arreglando una maquina… pueden comer y hacer sus deberes aquí… ¡Ah!— y en un suspiro el profesor fue a descansar

—Pues… nosotros debemos hacer esa estúpida tarea de taller…— dijo algo irritado Brick

—Yo debo cortar unas telas…— dijo la rubia quien se marcho

—Y yo… yo voy a ver la tele—alego la oji esmeralda, quien se tumbó en el cómodo sofá, y le siguió el paso un joven peli azabache

— ¿Qué no tienes algo que hacer?— le dijo la peli azabache

— ¿Y yo no puedo ver la tele? Grr…— el chico se sentó al lado de la chica, mientras esta solo lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y bufaba, tenía la razón

Paso un rato y los peli naranjas ya habían acabado todos sus deberes…

—O-oye… ¿Vas a ir esta noche a la fiesta? — le pregunto un sonrojado oji rojo, quien miraba fijamente el computador

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—le pregunto una sonrojada oji rosa

—¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?— le objeto el chico

—No… no voy a ir, estoy muy cansada…— le respondió la jovencita

—Es que yo…— _"te quería invitar… acepta por favor…"_ las palabras parecían agua en cascada en la mente del oji rojo, pero es que la lengua se le trababa cuando veía esos lindos ojos rosas… ¡¿Lindos?! ¿Pero que no la odiaba?

—Es que tú que…— le dijo traviesa la oji rosa, quien volteo a verlo y viceversa, provocando que el hechizo en ellos cayera repentinamente

—Es… que… yo… qui-quiero in…vi…— el chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, de por si esos traviesos e inquisidores ojos rosas lo volvían nervioso, el solo escuchar la melódica voz lo sacaba por completo de su ser…

—¡Bombon!— se escucho el grito de la rubia

¡Rayos! El efecto solo había durado muy poco y el oji rojo no la pudo invitar… seria en otra ocasión

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto una alterada heroína, por detrás venia un chico de gorra con una cubeta con agua

—¿Para que la cubeta Brick?— pregunto la rubia, quien ya estaba mas calmada

—¿Para que gritaste?— pregunto con enfado el jovencito

—¡Bombón! Ken se deshizo de tooodas mis telas… ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?— la rubia estaba hecha una magdalena, mira que llorar por eso… era el colmo

—Haber Burbujita… ¿¡QUE CARAJOS TIENE QUE VER ESO!?... ¿acaso no sabes que hay miles de tiendas de moda donde venden esas telas?— la peli naranja se tocaba las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos… era el colmo del colmo

—Discúlpame Bombón… ¡TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE TE PONGAS ASI!— la rubia de igual manera le gritaba

—Emm… mejor voy a ver a mi hermano…— dijo el oji rojo, mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza, pero algo lo detuvo

—¡Brick Jojo! Tu no te vas de aquí… ¡QUIEN ES LA QUE TIENE LA RAZON! ¿YO? O ¿BURBUJA?... Y pobre de ti si dices que burbuja— la peli naranja podía parecer delicada, amigable, amorosa, linda pero en realidad… daba miedo si la conocías bien

—Tu por supuesto… jejeje— el chico se rascaba la cabeza mientras veía como la rubia y la oji rosa se mandaban unas terribles miradas

—¡PERVERTIDO!— se escucho en la sala…

—¿Y ahora que pasa?— pregunto Bombon, ya sin rastros de enojo alguno

—¡¿YO PERVERTIDO?!— a lo largo del pasillo se podía escuchar una gran disputa

—¿Qué pasa Ken?— pregunto confundida la rubia

—¡Háganlos que paren!— un muy asustado Ken veía la escena aterrado, mientras que un Poochie de igual manera, veía la escena y se cubría la cabeza

—¡Paren ya! Miren como esta el pobre Ken y el pobre Poochie…— la oji rosa puso orden a la "absurda" pelea de los verdecitos

Y asi, como por arte de magia, los verdecitos dejaron de pelear, se podía notar a una despeinada chica de cabello azabache arreglándose la falda, mientras que un moretoneado oji esmeralda se acomodaba el cabello…

—Ahora si… ¿Qué paso?— pregunto el oji rojo

—Verán es que ESTE tipejo y yo estábamos viendo la tele… pero en un "descuido" este mocoso se levanto y "perdió el equilibrio", provocando así que se me cayera encima… cerca de mis pechos… ¡ES UN PERVERTIDO!— la joven heroína alegaba eso mientras le daba un zape a su némesis

—¡Claro que no! En primer lugar SI había PERDIDO el EQUILIBRIO… en segunda… ¿Por qué siempre me llamas Pervertido o Mujeriego? No me conoces en lo más mínimo…— se defendió el peli azabache mientras se cubría la cabeza ya alerta por si venia un golpe

—Es que yo…— a la oji esmeralda eso le cayó por sorpresa y con gran nerviosismo y un sonrojo la interrumpieron

—¡Es que Bellota esta celosa de Bell! Por eso te dice eso…— intervino la rubia, quien con un megáfono deducía todo

—¡¿Qué?!— gritaron los dos verdecitos

—¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de este…?es, es INACEPTABLE…— le contradijo la jovencita aun sonrojada

—Vaya… creo que tiene razón…— y aquí una vez más aparecía el ególatra de Butch, quien se miraba en un espejo…

—Bueno si es así es el problema de ellos dos…— de la nada apareció un Profesor –ahora si- limpio y con toda la energía… quien dejo asustados a los presentes

—¡Profesor! ¡Un día me va a venir matando de un susto!— se quejo la melodramática Bombón tocándose el pecho

—Chicas… tengo noticias importantes…— dijo algo serio el profesor

Los chicos se sentaron, prestándole atención al único mayor del laboratorio-casa

—¿Qué pasa profesor?— pregunto la rubia

—Lo que pasa es que los Padres de Himeko… La princesa… me pidieron de la manera más amable que fueran a la fiesta que se iba a dar…— hubo de todas las expresiones… desde una iluminación en la cara del Rowdy rojo hasta un ceño fruncido por parte de la súper poderosa verde…

—¿Y porque quieren que vayamos a esa fiesta?— dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido

—Ustedes no… las PPGZ van a ir…— dijo el profesor con seriedad

—¡¿QUÉ?!— exclamaron las tres al unisonó

—-Pero si la princesa nos odia…— afirmo la rubia, mientras que las demás trataban de asimilarlo

—Pues como lo escucharon… los padres quisieron que ustedes fueran, me imagino que para ganar publicidad y esas cosas— decía Utonio mientras iba a la cocina

Lo primero que hicieron las heroínas fue asimilarlo, pero después…

—¡AHHH!— gritaron las tres con alegría, mientras bailaban y volaban como niñas pequeñas

—¡IREMOS A LA FIESTA MAS COTIZADA!— gritaron de nuevo, dejando sordos a los dos Rowdys

—Bueno… no es para tanto…— se "calmo" la oji verde— aunque se podría decir que VA A SER LA MEJOR FIESTA DEL SIGLO POR QUE LA PRINCESA INVITO A EL JUGADOR ESTRELLA LEONNEL MESSI A SU FIESTA…—

—¡¿Qué?!— el oji verde estaba igual de emocionado

—Si… pero eso no es importante… lo que es importante es QUE LA DIVA DE LA MODA KOZUE KENGSINGTON VA A ESTAR AHÍ…— la rubia parecía Flash, quien corría de un lado a otro como si no hubiera un mañana

—Eso que mas da… lo importante es que UNA DE LAS MANGAKAS MAS IMPORTANTES KOKORI MATSUKO DANDO AUTOGRAFOS…— la oji rosa parecía un cohete, quien despego del suelo y daba vueltas y vueltas…

— ¡¿Qué?!— el oji rojo de igual manera despego de su lugar y gritaba un "SI"…

—Creo que comieron mucha azúcar…— murmuro Ken, quien veía la escena con los ojos abiertos, al igual que su padre y perro que asentían

—Pero… necesitamos remendar nuestros trajes… arreglarnos…— la rubia estaba hecha un enredo, iba y venía con su bolsa de mano

— ¡Espéranos Burbuja!— gritaron sus dos amigas

—Y ustedes… también deberían de ir… pues es su fiesta y no siempre van a andar con el uniforme puesto…— el profesor, quien traía consigo una alcancía de cochinito les dio todo el dinero que tenia aguardado, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para elegir algo decente

—Vámonos ya…— los apuro la rubia — Pero antes… ¡MIYAKO!—

Lo mismo hizo los demás, quienes se fueron en un taxi para no levantar sospechas…

Pagaron el taxi y bajaron a la plaza comercial… los Rowdys nunca habían visto tal cosa de cerca, claro, ellos solo hacían destrozos sin mirar lo que la gente apreciaba EL IR DE COMPRAS…

—Vamos a esa tienda— apuntaba la rubia

—No, no… mejor a esa— señalaba la oji verde

—No… mejor echemos un vistazo a esa…— decía la oji rosa mientras apuntaba el gran anuncio

—Es mejor dividirnos…— propuso Miyako

—Esta bien…— afirmaron las otras dos chicas

Los jovencitos estaban al margen, en serio las mujeres se volvían locas con eso de la ropa y otras cosas… solo querían comprar algo… bueno, barato y que no se viera tan afeminado

—Vámonos ya…— le hablo la oji rosa al peli naranja, quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que contesto… pero demasiado tarde, ya estaban ADENTRO de la tienda

* * *

—Oye no te voy a estar esperando ¿Si?— la oji esmeralda desviaba la vista hacia la concurrida tienda, mientras el peli azabache solo asentía

* * *

—Vaya que me he quedado bastante sola…— en un suspiro la rubia se limito a caminar frente a la lujosa tienda que estaba frente a sus ojos

* * *

Masaru solo se limitaba a caminar hacia donde Momoko lo dirigiera

—Espera aquí… es que tengo que ir a ver algunas telas— le dijo la oji rosa mientras se dirigía a un muy lleno "salón" o "segmento" de puras chicas, ancianitas y mujeres de la mediana edad, que iban y venían con montones y montones de telas

—Pff… jamás creí que ir de compras fuera tan aburrido— en un suspiro de aburrimiento el peli naranja se sentó en una de las sillas plásticas que ofrecía aquella tienda; y si, efectivamente había muchos hombres y jovencitos esperando ya sea a sus novias o esposas…

—Que aburricion ¿No crees?— un joven de la misma edad de el oji rojo se sentó a su lado, vestía el uniforme de otra preparatoria, traía el cabello casi idéntico al de él peli naranja, solo que de color café, con una gorra de color morado y sus ojos color marrón

—Si… ¿Y tú a quien esperas?— la pregunta podría ser obvia… o esperaba a su novia o a su hermana… o a su madre

—A mi novia… me imagino que tu también esperas a la tuya— le aseguro muy confiado el jovencito

—N-no…— le aseguro un sonrojado Masaru — Es solo una compañera…—

—Humm… ya veo, creo que muy pronto caerá rendida ante ti… tenlo por seguro…— ese jovencito tenía mucha confianza en lo que decía

—Lista amor… ¿Nos vamos?— una linda chica se pareció ante los dos hombres, tenía la misma edad que ellos y al parecer eran de la misma preparatoria; la joven tenía el cabello atado a una coleta, casi idéntica a la de Momoko, solo que el color de su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran color avellana… una linda chica para ser precisos

—Bueno… fue un gusto hablar contigo…—el chico hizo una pausa moviendo su mano…

—Masaru… Him Masaru…— el oji rojo le dio la mano amistosamente— y tú eres…—

—Matsuko… Hirogane Matsuko— el chico le dio de igual manera la mano, estrechándolas amistosamente— Y esta es mi novia Mariette… Akasaki Mariette— la jovencita saludo amistosamente

—¿Nos vamos ya? Necesito ver donde están los demás— en eso llego la peli naranja, cargando unas grandes bolsas… muy pesadas

—Así que ella es tu "Compañera"…— Matsuko la señalo confiado… y una Momoko los miraba confundida

—Si, ella es Momoko… Akatsutsumi Momoko— el oji rojo la jalo hacia ella, mientras la joven oji rosa saludaba amistosamente

—Otro día nos veremos… avísame si paso lo que predije… ¡E invítame a la boda!— Matsuko ya iba demasiado lejos con Mariette jalándolo

Masaru estaba rojo como un tomate, la palabra "BODA" era extraña y se aturdió tanto que no noto un par de ojos rosas en frente de el

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE BODA?— la oji rosa se puso una mano en la cintura, mientras que esperaba la respuesta

—Na-nada… ese tipo era extraño jejeje— el oji rojo se rascaba la cabeza— Eso debe estar muy pesado… ¿Te ayudo?—

La peli naranja se negó unas cuantas veces, pero la verdad era que estaba más pesada de lo normal esas benditas bolsas, y por último el oji rojo termino cargando todas las bolsas…

* * *

Con los verdes era otra cosa, la peli azabache iba muerta de cansancio buscando una buena tela y el oji esmeralda se quejaba cada 5 minutos

—¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca?— la peli azabache estaba demasiado irritada

—¿Y tu podrías buscar rápido esa estúpida tela?— Kojiro se quedo parado, típica escena de "novios" peleando

—Por favor Kojiro… todos nos están mirando… siéntate en esa maldita silla… no tardo— la Peli azabache ya estaba cansada de todas esas quejas que Koji-chan le propiciaba…

—Ya que…— el peli azabache fue a donde la mediana de la familia Matsubara le había indicado

Ya habían pasado varios minutos… unos 15 para ser precisos… y el Peli azabache estaba más que impaciente, pensando en que estaría haciendo la jovencita

—Y de seguro esta coqueteando con uno de los empleados de la tienda…— el peli azabache no pudo sentir un arranque de ira… algo extraño y nuevo ¿Seria parte del hechizo?

Y en ese mismo arranque no se decidió mas y entro en ese segmento… miles de mujeres lo veían extrañados… casi por lo regular no había tantos hombres… salvo por…

—¡Miren! ¡Es Kenta Hibiki!— las mujeres, en especial las jovencitas se desmallaban al ver a aquel hombre que pasaba por ahí

" _¡Es tan guapo! ¡El hombre perfecto! ¡Lo quiero para llevar!"_ eran las expresiones de algunas chicas… y eso molestaba a Kojiro

El tipo ese era pues si, en efecto… perfecto… de tez bronceada (no mucho), ojos color negro como el carbón, una sonrisa perfecta que cuando sonreía aparecía un brillo especial, era capaz de desmallar a cualquier mujer; su cabello era corto, de color negro, pero su peinado era a la tipo Justin Bieber, o Alan Navarro de Cd9 -_-; se vestia con pantalones medio entubados y una chaqueta de cuero negra le daban ese toque de seductor

—¿En serio?— fue lo que alcanzo a decir Kojiro, presa de la envidia

—Hola chicas…— saludaba el jovencito de no más de 19 o 20 años…—Querida… lamento decirte que ese color de tela no te queda, utiliza este…— le decía a una chica quien solo asentía embobada

Y ahí estaba Kaoru, la peli azabache ni cuenta se había dado de que ahí estaba, a su lado Kenta… "el hombre ideal";

—Hola querida…— le saludo seductoramente el pelo negro, mientras la peli azabache subía la cabeza para ver ese perfecto rostro

—Ho-hola…— dijo la sonrojada peli azabache

—Buen color… verde esmeralda al igual que esos hermosos ojos…— Kenta se le había aproximado mas de lo normal a Kaoru… y sin embargo esta solo lo dejaba, embobada por esa perfecta sonrisa

 _"!¿QUE CARAJO?! A el si deja que se le acerque mas de lo normal pero a alguien como yo lo golpea… ¡Que mujer!"_ el peli azabache estaba que echaba humo… ¿Un completo desconocido se le podía acercar peligrosamente? ¿Y el que no tenia malas intenciones lo golpeaba? El mundo estaba loco… mas bien ELLA estaba loca

—Utilizara uno de sus trucos…— aseguro una "Fan Girl", una chica de unos 19 años, de cabello azul cielo…mientras sus compañeras asentían

—De seguro es el "Apuesto a…" es el truco más conocido… y cuando la chica esta descuidada… ¡Bam! Unos lindos labios están posados sobre ella… ¡Ah!— sugirió otra Fan Girl

Kojiro escuchaba atentamente, mientras se ponía de color rojo… por el enojo claro… eso lo tenía que impedir a toda costa

—Oye… A puesto a que…no se… Apuesto a que no me dejas besar esos apetecibles labiecitos…— Kenta en era un verdadero Gigoló… y Kaoru, por mas ruda que fuera ¿se dejaba rendir tan fácilmente?

A unos cuantos centímetros, a unos cuantos segundos… el chico besaría a la oji esmeralda y un Kojiro estaba lleno de rabia… Kaoru cerró los ojos… ¿En serio Kaoru? ¿Y tu novio? Al carajo con eso… estaba bajo un efecto muy, muy dominante…

—¿A quién piensas besar amigo?— pero en eso… en eso llego Mr. Celos y dividió a esos dos, sobresaltando a la chica

—¿A quién más? A la linda señorita… claro— Kenta aparto la vista del joven Him para posar sus negros y penetrantes ojos en la peli azabache

—Pues mala suerte amigo… ¡Ella tiene novio!... ¡Y ESE NOVIO SOY YO!— ¿Qué acababa de decir? No había vuelta atrás y la peli azabache solo abrió los ojos de golpe… mientras que el peli negro solo sonreía de medio lado

—Si es cierto eso BESALA…— desafío el joven Hibiki, mientras sonreía de medio lado

Los verdecitos se voltearon a ver, aturdidos, sonrojados, furiosos… miles de sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza… y se quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos minutos

—Emm…— fue lo que se dijeron esos dos… sin saber qué hacer

—Lo sabia… no eres más que un fiasco…— de un jalón aparto a Kojiro— Ahora mi vida, ¿En qué nos quedamos?— se dio la vuelta para ver a la sonrojada Kaoru, sin saber bien que hacer, pues esa sonrisa la hipnotizaba por completo

 _"¿Qué hare? Ese estúpido esta a punto de besarla y yo aquí sin moverme… pero ni crea que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados"_ pensaba el oji esmeralda, quien veía como poco a poco la parejita estaba a punto de besarse… pero… si no podía con trucos y esas cosas… UTILIZARIA LA FUERZA BRUTA…

Kenta solo sintió un chasquido en su cachete derecho, todo fue tan rápido… de repente se vio en el suelo… derrotado por un tonto jovencito, quien tenía todavía el puño cerrado y recto… y lo veían miles de jovencitas asombradas ¿Qué sería de sus fan Girls?

—He dicho que no te le acerques…— murmuro Kojiro, lo bastante audible para Kaoru, quien lo miraba asombrada… algo extrañada para ser precisos — Y tu… ve por la estúpida tela y paga de una maldita vez— no le dirigió la mirada para nada… solo dio la media vuelta, pero caminando lento…

Miles de murmullos se escuchaban, ¿ahora Kojiro sería el nuevo "Idol" de esa tienda? ¿Kenta había perdido el encanto?... NO, miles de chicas se le acercaron al gran Kenta Hibiki para ponerle curitas y venditas… mientras Kaoru caminaba como si nada por la tela y después iba a la caja a pagar…

—Lista… ¿Nos vamos ya?— al parecer Kaoru ahora trataba de ser algo "amable"… Kojiro solo asintió y siguió derecho, no sabía si iba bien, pero no quería preguntar en ese momento…

— ¿Por qué?— de repente, Kojiro se paró en seco, aun con la vista baja

—¿Por qué ,qué?— le pregunto algo confundida

—Jejeje… ¡¿Y AHORA TE HACES LA QUE NO SABES?!... ¿Por qué dejaste que te intentara besar?— ahora si que había explotado Koji-chan, mientras la volteaba ver aun enojado, más bien CELOSO

—Bueno y a ti que te interesa lo que haga… es mi asunto no el tuyo…— contesto de mala gana la oji esmeralda

—¿Qué no es mi asunto? ¿Dices que no es mi asunto?... ¡claro que lo es! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo vez?!— le grito Kojiro mientras alzaba las manos…

—¿No ver qué? En serio Kojiro a veces te comportas como un completo idiota retrasado… ¡¿Y tú si puedes hacerles guiños a otras?!— ya hablando en serio los dos jóvenes actuaban como una pareja… discutir y por todo pelear…

—¿Cuáles otras? Además estamos ¡HABLANDO DE TI! ¡NO DE MI!— le contradijo el muchacho mientras la apuntaba

— ¡Y que tiene que ver eso!... ¡ADEMAS ESO NO TE INCUMBE… NO ERES MI NOVIO ¡— le retracto la jovencita, y era eso cierto…

— ¿Y SI LO FUERA? ¡¿LE HARIAS ESO A DILAN?!— le hizo reflexionar el muchacho

—¡AY YA DEJAME!...— ya sin saber que decir la peli azabache se marcho dando zancadas y murmurando miles de cosas

* * *

La rubia compraba todo sin ningún problema… hasta ese momento… caminaba tranquilamente hacia el punto de reunión donde se vería con sus amigas… hasta que…

—¡Hola amor!— le saludo una voz masculina muy conocida

—¿Co-cody?— la rubia se dio vuelta lentamente… y si, efectivamente era el oji azul saludándola… ocultando sus remordimientos, sus malos y celosos pensamientos

—¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Pues no que estabas muy cansada?— y aquí venia la típica pelea y escena de celos entre esos dos

—Ajajaja…. Si, eso era ANTES, mi abuela me pidió unas cuantas telas…— le excuso de forma rápida Miyako

—¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?— le pregunto ágilmente el rubio

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no…— Miyako se sobresalto tanto que sin pensarlo empezó a caminar rápidamente

—¿Por qué no?— le pregunto su celoso novio

—¡Por que no!... es decir… quiero decir… Momoko y Kaoru me van a acompañar…— protesto la oji azul

—Ya veo… pues vamos a saludarlas…— en serio… como insistía ese muchacho…

—¡Que!... es que… ellas… ellas…— ¿Qué palabras utilizar?

—¡Ellas que!— exigió saber el chico, mientras presionaba mas a la muchacha

—¡Ellas están en el baño! ¡Y yo voy con ellas!— ¿En serio?... bueno pero es que la presión era tanta…

—Vale… ¡Entonces te espero!— le dijo Cody… eso ya era acoso

—Esta bien…— de una u otra forma habían llegado hacia el baño… la rubia se metió sin saber que hacer realmente

 _Mensaje de texto de Miyako al grupo de Whatsapp de sus amigas…_

 **Miyako:** _¡chicas! :0… No se muevan del lugar donde estan... bueno ¡si!… vayan a la puerta de salida… ¡Pero no por donde están los baños!... ya saben, a la otra puerta… si ven la motocicleta de Cody en el estacionamiento ¡NO SE LE ACERQUEN! Caminen lo mas alejada de ella… les explicare cuando las vea…_

…

* * *

Las chicas y los chicos ya estaban en el lugar de reunión… cerca de los baños…

—Oh mira Kaoru…un mensaje de Miyako…— le dijo la peli naranja, abriendo el mensaje y leyéndolo, de pronto su cara cambio

—¿Qué, que pasa?— le pregunto algo preocupada su amiga

—0085*— le dijo aterrorizada la oji rosa **(N/a: a menudo van a ver estas señales… 0085 es: "Novio celoso acosador; cambio de planes")**

—¿Por qué hoy Dios?— replico la peli azabache

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntaron al unisonó los únicos dos chicos de ahí

—Les explicamos luego… ahora síganme y no hagan ningún ruido…— les ordeno la peli naranja y se desviaron con cuidado de aquel lugar

* * *

La rubia no sabía qué hacer… daba vueltas y vueltas… pero se le prendió el foco y miro a una muchacha de limpieza

—Psst… ¡Amiga, si tu!— el plan era "simple": subirse por una de las ventanillas que había en esos baños… claro que la ventanilla era algo estrecha pero daba hacia el estacionamiento… y bueno… la altura era bastante alta…

—¿Qué se le ofrece?— pregunto con amabilidad la chica de cabellos cafés

La rubia le conto el loco plan… la chica se sobresalto pero cuando Miyako le conto la historia que "estaba pasando" (le conto que un tipo de gorra café la estaba persiguiendo desde la entrada xD), la chica entendió y le ayudo…

Fue bastante difícil… para la suerte de la oji azul nadie entraba al bendito baño, solo estaban la peli café y la rubia solas; con un empujo tras otro y varios moretones la rubia salió de ese lugar, agradeciendo eternamente a la muchacha… Miyako cayó en seco, con una pose estilo ninja la rubia corrió de ese lugar

No sabía dónde encontrar a sus amigas…corría desesperadamente… hasta que…

—¡¿A DÓNDE CARAJOS VAS?! ¡Eh! ¡Gotokuji! ¡Escúchame!— esta situación aumento mucho, mucho… Cody corría atrás de ella, mientras la rubia se hacía a oídos sordos y corría como si no hubiera un mañana

—Pss… Miya-chan… ¡Rápido por aquí!— le hablaba Bombon… mientras la rubia obedecía y se metía a uno de los callejones que había en ese estacionamiento

—Burbuja…— dijo jadeando la chica… mientras la transformación ocurría, después se podían ver tres estelas: rosa, verde y azul… y por detrás otras dos estelas: roja y verde

—¡Te atra…!— Cody se llevo una gran sorpresa pues no estaba su adorada noviecita… y eso lo frustró bastante, dio la media vuela y se marcho en su moto

* * *

—En serio… no sé como Cody puede ser así…— murmuro Bombón mientras volaba, no miraba a burbuja

—Pero es que… Pff… creo que esta vez tienes razón Bombón… pero el solo trata de ser protector…— le explico la rubia, siempre tenía que defender al haragán de su novio

—Disculpen…— Brick interrumpió a las amigas que venían discutiendo— ¿Cuándo compraremos nuestra ropa?—

Eso hizo que las muchachas frenaran en seco ¡ELLOS TAMBIEN LAS ACOMPAÑABAN! Se avergonzaron tanto que las tres hicieron unas cuantas reverencias

De regreso verificaron que ningún Cody u otro novio sobre proteceloso las siguiera. En un callejón no muy lejano del estacionamiento se des transformaron y caminaron las pocas cuadras que quedaban hacia el centro comercial

Ya en el centro comercial, las chicas iban eligiendo que establecimiento era bueno, los chicos… solo se limitaban a mirar

—Miyako… tú te vas con Kaoru y Kojiro…yo y Bri… digo Masaru nos vamos al establecimiento de enfrente— ordeno Momoko… y se escucharon unos _"Uh… Momo y Masaru… Uh"_ los aludidos solo se limitaron a sonrojarse y después se dividieron en los grupos que había dicho la oji rosa

* * *

—¿En serio cuanto más vas a tardarte? No quiero un traje muy elegante ni nada por el estilo… solo dame una camiseta que me quede ¿Ok?— Masaru iba cansado, y con eso irritado, solo quería descansar por un momento, pero Momoko "Doña Moda" recorría todos los pasillos desechando la ropa que A ELLA no le gustaba

—Por favor no seas niña… solo unos cuantos pasillos mas… además… ¿Tienes gusto por la moda? No lo creo, por eso estoy yo para ayudarte— le explico la oji rosa mientras descolgaba una camiseta de cuadros rojos —Detenme esto ¿Quieres?—

Masaru solo se limito a gruñir un poco ¿Cómo era posible que ellos hubieran acabado así? Es decir… ¿Qué no se odiaban tanto?...; La oji rosa lo hizo caminar otros dos pasillos, y casi darle toda la vuelta a la tienda… hasta que…

—¡Perfecto!— grito eufórica mientras se le iluminaban los ojos; Masaru solo se limito a mirarla extrañado pues murmuraba cosas inteligibles… cosas que ella sola podía huir— ¡Vamos rápido! ¡A los vestidores y mas allá!— grito con una mano en la cintura y señalaba hacia el norte, mientras el peli naranja la veía con una gota estilo anime

—Metete con estos pantalones y esta camiseta… ¡Ah! y después vamos por unos cómodos tenis…— Momoko parloteaba sin cesar, mientras le daba pequeños empujones al peli naranja

—¡Ya, ya! No necesito de alguien para que me empuje ¿Entendido?— y con ese gesto de frialdad cerró la puerta que lo separaba de su parlanchina rival

Momoko aguardo unos 10 minutos ¿Cómo era posible que se tardara tanto? Ya ni ella; estaba desidiosa en tocar o no… tan ensimismada estaba que no vio que el peli naranja estaba hablándole

—¡MOMOKO!— fue el grito que la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿eh?!— fue lo único que pudo decir. Después subió la vista y vio a un Masaru totalmente cambiado. Pantalones negros medio entubados, una camiseta de cuadros rojos… se veía deslumbrante. Momoko no hizo nada más que verlo detenidamente

—¿Y bien?— pregunto por fin el oji rojo, sacando de sus pensamientos a la muchacha —¿Cómo me veo?—

—Eh… ¡Bien! Te vez… bien— ¡¿Bien?! No, no se veía bien… SE VEIA HERMOSO… pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Momoko, que se había quedado sin habla.

Un silencio se prolongo entre esos dos, viéndose fijamente

—Bien vamos a pagar la cuenta y después vamos por esos tenis— Momoko rompió el silencio, se volvio hacia atrás mientras Masaru entraba en el pequeño cubículo que separaba a la chica del chico —¿Y no te tardes quieres?—

* * *

— ¡Que no! Entiende que no se te ve bien esa camiseta…— Kaoru iba que echaba lumbre, dándole de mazazos al pobre de Kojiro

 _"¿Por qué me dejaste con ellos Momo-chan?"_ Miyako iba irritada, no solo por recorrer toda la tienda, si no por ellos… ¿Siempre tenían que pelear? ¿Por todo?

— ¿Y tú qué piensas Miyako? ¿Es mi decisión no?— Kojiro le hablaba a Miyako, quien emanaba un aura de frustración total.

— ¡No se! Kaoru… es decisión de el si quiere o no vestirse como pino de navidad— esto sorprendió a los verdes, Kaoru nunca había escuchado a su amiga tan irritada, pero era cierto, era la decisión de él y nada mas…

—Esta bien… escoge tu la ropa— mascullo la peli azabache mientras se iba a sentar con su amiga en una de las sillas que les ofrecía la tienda

Pasaron unos… 25 minutos, Kaoru y Miyako estaban que se las llevaba el diablo… ¿Tanto tiempo? Ya ni ellas

—Pero que hombre… tendré que ir a buscarlo— le dijo Kaoru a Miyako, mientras esta asentía

Busco y busco por todos los vestidores, buscando a un oji esmeralda que "tanto odiaba".

 _"Donde diablos esta… parece que se lo trago la tierra"_ esos y mas pensamientos provenían de la peli azabache. Hasta que lo vio… si, vio a un peculiar chico de cabellos azabaches… la venganza vendría pronto por hacerlas esperar tanto MUAJAJAJAJA

* * *

— ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunto la cajera a Kojiro, ambos llevaban ahí más de 10 minutos, riendo y platicando sobre cosas de la vida

—Kojiro… pero dime Koji-chan— le dijo sensualmente el muchacho… la chica con la que hablaba era de unos 18 o 19 años, de cabello rosa hasta la cintura, con una diadema color rojo que separaba su fleco*(copete, flequillo, tupe…*), de ojos color vino… una chica única, mas única que Momoko

—Muy bien Koji-chan… te dejo mi numero para cuando te sientas solito— le susurro la muchacha, Kojiro se sentía dichoso… había ligado en tan solo 10 minutos… ¿Qué mas seguía? ¿Novia… otra cosa?

—¡AMOR! ¿Por qué me has dejado esperando?— en eso llego la reina del drama… con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir llego KAORU MATSUBARA… su perfecta venganza consistía en eso, arruinarle la vida al don Juan de Kojiro…

—¿Qué significa esto Koji-chan?— la peli rosa preguntaba algo enojada, mientras se le hacia un tic nervioso

—No, no es lo que parece… te lo juro— ¿A quien trataba de decirle eso? A Kaoru que lo miraba con malicia o a la dulce chica que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

—Vámonos amor… que nos esperan en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso…— ¡¿COMPROMISO?! Que diablos pasaba por la cabeza de la oji esmeralda— Ya sabes… con esto de la bodas de hoy en día—

Kaoru se le abalanzo a Kojiro, no sabía de dónde había sacado todo ese argumento, noviazgo, compromiso, celos… ella debería estar triunfando en Hollywood…

—¿Q-que haces Kaoru?— le susurro el oji esmeralda a la muchacha, quien lo tenía bien abrazado

—Kenta…— ordeno la linda peli rosa, mientras venia un muchacho de cabellos cafeces— cuida mi lugar— fue lo único que dijo la muchacha, mientras se iba del lugar llorando

—Vaya romeo… la dejaste mas que impresionada… pero ya vámonos ¿Quieres?— Kaoru parecía más calmada de lo normal ¿Qué estaría tramando esa mujer?

* * *

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?— Miyako parecía mas "estable" se paró de un salto de su silla, vio la cara neutro de Kaoru y sabia que algo tramaba esa chica

—Vamos ya… que todavía falta escoger los tenis— Kaoru solo les sonrió y se dirigió a toda prisa a una tienda que conocía

—Kaoru… Kaoru… Kaoru… KAORU… POR UN CARAJO ESCUCHAME— Kojiro la iba persiguiendo, mas no conseguía respuesta alguna de la oji esmeralda hasta que…

Un puñetazo en el estomago, si señores… esa era la respuesta tan anhelada de el muchacho — ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta?— la peli azabache solo le sonrió y dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a comprar esos estúpidos tenis en ese instante

—¿Pero que carajos?... ¿estas bien Kojiro?— Miyako fue ayudar al oji esmeralda a levantarse, este estaba sin aire y se tocaba el estomago

—Si, si… no te preocupes…— Kojiro estaba confundido… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso era bipolar?

* * *

Ahora, y sin ninguna interrupción, los 5 chicos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, dispuestos a transformarse para llegar rápido a el laboratorio

—Oye Miyako… desde que volvieron note a Kaoru muy extraña… ¿Le pasa algo?— la oji rosa, quien venía platicando con su amiga, paro la conversación y le pregunto eso a la rubia

—Es que… no se que paso en los vestidores, cuando volvieron Kojiro estaba muy malhumorado y despues un gran puñetazo recibió por parte de Kao-chan— le explico la rubia mientras caminaba

—Am… ya veo— fue lo único que dijo

Todos se transformaron y volaron hacia el laboratorio, sin decirse nada

* * *

Todos habían llegado al laboratorio, al parecer a Bellota ya se le habían bajado los sumos… o algo así.

—Profesor… ¿po-podemos retirarnos ya?... digo, las chicas Súperpoderosas Z también necesitan arreglarse… y los chicos igual— Burbuja capto rápidamente la tensión que estaba en aquel lugar.

—Claro… pero tienen que venir mañana aquí— el profesor parecía de buen humor, además de que ya iban a ser como las 4:00 p.m

Despues de todas esas despedidas con el profesor y su familia, los 5 ya no sabían que decirse, si un adiós o caminar ya sin mas

—¿Nos, nos vemos en la noche?— ¡¿En serio Brick?! ¿Fue lo único que se te ocurrió?

—Claro… hasta la noche— Bombón y las demás caminaron a prisa, pero aun sentían la mirada de los 2 Rowdys.

Justo antes de llegar a la casa de Burbuja las 3 se des-transformaron, despues de una breve despedida Momoko acompaño a Kaoru a su casa… y asi sin mas la peli naranja volvio a su casa.

* * *

Llegada la noche las chicas Súperpoderosas z ya estaban surcando los cielos.

—Oigan chicas… ¿Creen que estuvo bien venir sin nuestros novios?— Burbuja aun recordaba lo sucedido en el centro comercial

—Pff… por favor Burbuja… deja de preocuparte de Cody ¿Quieres? Además, las Chicas Súperpoderosas no tienen pareja ¿Recuerdas? No hay por que sentirse mal— Bellota era una clase de novia despreocupada, mientras no le rompieran el corazón…

—Si Burbuja… recuerda que nosotras no tenemos novio… solo transformadas— la trato de calmar Bombón, quien la miraba maternalmente

—Esta bien…— dijo la rubia y sin más volaron a la velocidad de un rayo.

—Y aquí viene llegando las invitadas de honor… ¡démosle la bienvenida a Las Chicas Súperpoderosas Z!— Midori Sawa estaba vestida formalmente, que gran celebración había ahí, entre aplausos y chiflidos toda la escuela las recibió

—Enfoquen la cámara, enfoquen la cámara— Midori iba corriendo con un camarógrafo hasta donde estaban las heroínas, quienes firmaban posters y saludaban amistosamente —Chicas que bueno que vinieron… cuéntenos ¿Están felices de que las hayan invitado?—

—¡Por supuesto! Nosotras estamos honradas en que nos hayan invitado— por supuesto, Bombón acaparo las cámaras, quienes tomaban fotos y fotos…

—Y ya lo escucharon chicos… vengan ya a la gran celebración en nombre de los ganadores de hoy… ¡Los hermanos Him!— Midori volteo a ver a la cámara, mientras las chicas se tomaban fotos y mas fotos

—Pero por favor entren, entren…— les pidió Midori, quien les daba unos pequeños empujoncitos

La casa de Himeko era inmensa, bebidas, pista de baile, Dj, todo estaba ahí…

—¡Chocolates!— la dulce maniaca que Bombon llevaba adentro no se hizo esperar y se abalanzo hacia la mesa de dulces.

—Valla que Bombón es una dulce maniaca…— susurro Bellota para después ir con su amiga

—¡Que bueno que hayan venido Chicas Súperpoderosas Z! ¡Mi familia y yo estamos mas que agradecidos!— Himeko estaba vestida con un vestido pegado, unos cuantos rizos adornaban su cabeza… pero su cara… no parecía tan alegre de verlas

—Ah… gracias Himeko— Bombón mascullo las palabras, era obvio que no se agradaban

—¡Y aquí vienen llegando los festejados! ¡Démosle la bienvenida!— de afuera se escuchaba como la multitud rugía en aplausos… despues las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaban, los hermanos Him… bueno 2 y su mejor amigo

" _HAY DEOS… VIOLAME… VENGACHEPACA…"_ eran algunos de los piropos que las fan Girls de los chicos les decían.

—Pero que estúpidas…— murmuro Bellota mientras rodaba los ojos

—¡Y ahí están sus acompañantes! ¡Vaya que lucen bien!— Midori había olvidado mencionar que los chicos traian acompañantes

Del brazo de Masaru venia Dokuro, si esa porrista amiga de esa tal Bell… traía su pelo rojizo con algunos rizos, un vestido pegado color rojo arriba de las rodillas y una media sonrisa que arrebataba suspiros por parte de los jovenes

—Bombon… ¿E-estas Bien?— Burbuja vio algo preocupada a la peli naranja, quien había destartalado unos cuantos chocolates

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡ESTOY MAS QUE BIEN!— Bombon no soportaba la sola presencia de esa pelirroja

Del brazo de Daisuke venia Ayumi… la pelinegra venia con un vestido de vuelo, color negro con encaje rosa… pero bueno no causo nada en las chicas Súperpoderosas…

Y por último, del brazo de Kojiro venia la encarnación del mal, claro, maquillada con mucho polvo de bondad, la peli blanca que le hacía sacar canas verdes a Kaoru… BELL, esa niñata venia vestida con un vestido de vuelo de rayas bolitas negras y blancas, unas medias color rosa cremita, unos tacones color blanco y su pelo rizado con una diadema negra… sin duda lucia tremendamente hermosa

—Bellota… ¿Tu también estas enojada?— pregunto Burbuja, quien veía con la peli azabache estaba echando humo por todos lados

—¡POR SU PUESTO QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¡COMO ME VOY A ENOJAR!— los celos de la peli azabache estaban por encima que los de Bombón… la oji esmeralda había quebrado dos copas… e iba por la tercera

—¡Bien! ¡Que comience la fiesta!— exclamo Midori.

Todo estaba relajado, calmado… bueno obviamente la fiesta era un éxito, fotos y autógrafos salían de las manos de las Súperpoderosas Z, selfies y selfies por parte de los ganadores… y despues la firma de autógrafos por parte de las celebridades invitadas.

—¡Oh mi dios! ¡Ya llegaron! ¡No tardo chicas!— Bombon fue la primera en despegarse de sus amigas.

La fila para conocer a la mangaka más reconocida Kokori Matsuko era enorme, pero por supuesto que ninguno cedió el paso a la Heroína, ni al festejado… quien venia con su acompañante, y justamente se paro atrás de la heroína

—Vaya Bombón… No sabia que te gustaban estas cosas— Dokuro la veía todavía con la media sonrisa llena de burla

—Ah hola Dokuro… ¡Obviamente! A mi me ENCANTAN estas cosas— le respondió con cierta hipocresía la peli naranja

—Hola Bombón… vaya que esta larga la fila— Masaru trato de hacer el ambiente menos tenso

—Ah si…— fue lo único que le dijo la oji rosa… quien se volteo y se hacia la que la virgen le hablaba

* * *

Por otro lado, la Súperpoderosa verde había estado haciendo fila, estaba mas que feliz, por fin conocería a su Crush, a su dios… Leonel Messi… pero en eso llego su tormento favorito

—Hola Bellota… vaya que te gusta mucho el deporte— Bell le había saludado "gratamente", mientras la peli azabache solo rodo los ojos y volteo a verlos

—¡Por supuesto! A mi me ENCANTA el deporte… no soy como esas heroínas de plástico que lo único que quieren es acaparar la atención de los hombres— ¡Boom! Bellota había lanzado una indirecta muy fuerte hacia Bell, quien solo la vio con odio

—Hola Bellota… Vaya que la fila es larga… no por nada están aquí todos los amantes del Soccer— Kojiro ya había visualizado el gran aura de odio que había en esas dos

—Hola Kojiro… si vaya que hay muchos fanáticos…— la peli azabache quería estar mas adelante, con otra compañía, no con esa niñata y ese idiota

—Koji-chan vuelvo enseguida… voy por unos chocolates— Bell con su acento aniñado le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli azabache, que lo único que hizo fue quedarse frio, sin saber qué hacer, después vio de reojo a la heroína verde quien estaba que echaba humo

Despues de que se retiro Bell, los verdes no sabían ya que decirse. Pero Bellota aun lo seguía viendo, con su aura de enojo al 1000%

—Oye Bellota… es mejor que no le hagas daño a Bell ¿Entendido?— Kojiro ya había salido de su trance y miro a Bellota con el ceño fruncido

—Quien le quiera hacer daño… esta mas que claro que esta noche se te va a declarar— Bellota miro hacia otro lado, pero el aura aun seguía intacta

—¿Eso crees? Entonces debo arreglar algunas cosas…— y hasta ahí fue la conversación de esos dos, Bellota se volteo y cuando llego Bell trato de no estrangularla

* * *

Burbuja esperaba ansiosa a que la fila avanzara… después vio que Ayumi venia hacia acá y la saludo genitalmente. La verdad es que no le caía nada mal la pelinegra, ni la pelinegra la hizo sentir celos… platicaron animadamente mientras avanzaba la fila

* * *

Ya después de un rato las heroínas se sentaron en una mesa de honor, una peli naranja furiosa pero contenta, una peli azabache muy irritada pero más que feliz y una rubia muy, muy contenta

—¿Y cómo les fue?— La rubia quería deshacer el gran ambiente tenso que había en esa mesa

—Grr…— fue lo único que respondieron las dos heroínas, mientras se sumían en sus asientos

—Ya veo…— la rubia sabía bien que sus amigas estaban celosas… pero no quería pelear con ellas y menos en esta fiesta

—Oye Bombón… ¿Puedes venir por favor?— Kojiro fue hasta la mesa de las Súperpoderosas Z, se había armado de valor con algunos tragos

—Claro…— la peli naranja se extraño un poco, pero de todas formas acepto.

—¿Para que la querrá?— pregunto Bellota, mientras seguía con la vista el recorrido que esos dos hacían hasta la terraza… y después vio que la peli blanca estaba sentada en una de las mesas de honor, la peli azabache sonrió para sus adentros

* * *

—¿Qué pasa Kojiro?— Bombón estaba algo confundida, ¿Por qué la llevo hasta la terraza, donde no había nadie?

El peli azabache tenía la vista baja, pero era ahora o nunca, se armo de valor y…

—Lo que pasa es que… necesito ser honesto conmigo mismo… lo que pasa es que… tu… tu… tu…— ¿Cómo se le iba a declarar? Estaba más que nervioso

—Yo… yo… yo…— Bombón no sabía qué hacer sabia que algo iba a pasar

—Tu me… gu-gu…. Quiero decir que tu… que tu… QUIERO DECIR QUE TU ME GUSTA MUCHO— Kojiro por fin se había armado de valor… estaba mas que sonrojado, pero la jovencita parecía tomate

 _"!¿QUE YO QUE?!... no, no esto no puede estar pasando… ¡¿Qué YO QUE?!"_ la peli naranja no sabia que decirle, como decirle NO… estaba mas que roja, casi tan roja como los ojos de Masaru

—Mi-mira Kojiro… como decirte…— las palabras de la oji rosa fueron cortadas de repente

—Es que… desde aquel día en que me ayudaste a pararme pude notar que tus ojos eran sumamente bellos, cosa que yo nunca note y menos en Bellota… pero desde aquel día comencé a sentir algo que no se que era… hasta que me di cuenta que era amor— le explico el peli azabache

—Pero es que yo… yo… lo lamento… fue muy lindo de tu parte que me dijeras eso… me halagas en serio, pero yo no puedo simplemente dejar a mi novio… y no es que no me agrades, bueno en parte si y en parte no por que somos rivales pero… esto no puede ser Kojiro… no creo que pueda ser nunca… porque yo, yo pienso que fue solo por aflicción… solo te "enamoraste" de mi porque te ayude aquella vez— ¡Que sincera! La peli naranja, desvio la mirada, pero el sonrojo no desparecía, bueno se iba disipando poco a poco

—Ah… ya veo… si, no importa… gracias por tu comprensión— y así sin más el peli azabache se largo de la terraza, dejando a una muy sonrojada oji rosa

* * *

Bombón volvio ya sin ese sonrojo que tenía en la terraza, se sentó en la silla y no dijo nada más

—¿Y burbuja?— la peli naranja había notado que su amiga la rubia no estaba en su lugar

—¿No la vez? Unos chicos la invitaron a bailar y ella accedió… y creo que esta un poco pasada de cop… copas— la peli azabache tenia una botella de sake de un lado…

—Y tu también Bellota… dame un poco— las dos amigas rieron y bebieron mientras veían como la rubia bailaba y bailaba

—¿Y que te dijo Kojiro?— pregunto de la nada la borracha de Bellota

—¿Quién? Ah… nada… solo me dijo que yo le gustaba— la peli naranja también ya estaba pasada de copas… y le conto a su amiga como si nada

—¡¿Qué el que?! Vaia… vaia…— la peli azabache se trato de calmar… no podía enojarse con su amiga— ¿Y le correspondiste?—

—¿Cómo le voy a corre… corresponder ¡Hip!? Le dije que no ¡Hip!— la peli naranja frunció el ceño, mientras llenaba su copa de más vino

—Ya me estoy cansando de ver muy pegaditos a esos dos…— Bellota medio apunto a la mesa casi vacia que ocupaban una parejita muy acaramelada, se comían a besos… y si, efectivamente eran Kojiro y Bell

—¿E-estas celosa?— Bombon vio hacia donde medio apuntaba la muchacha

—¡Como voy a estarlo! Solo que me molestan verlos… ¡Hip!— estaba mas que claro que estaba celosa

En eso llego Burbuja, ya medio mareada y viendo de reojo a los chicos, claro, con una sonrisa en sus labios

—Saben… ¡Hip! Creo que ya voy a cortar a Cody— la confesión de Burbuja les cayo de sorpresa a sus amigas

—¿Por qué?— preguntaron al unisonó sus dos borrachas amigas

—Ya me estoy cansando ¡Hip! De que siem… siempre me cele… o de que me diga que no puedo hacer esto y aquello ¡Hip! Además… creo que me gusta otra persona ¡Hip!— les contesto asi sin mas la rubia

—¿Pijamada en tu casa Bombón?— pregunto la mareada peli azabache

— Esta bien… solo nos despedimos y ya…— las tres muchachas se pararon de la mesa y fueron con Himeko, quien estaba igual de mareada y hasta abrazo se dieron

* * *

Despues de que salieron de la fiesta las heroínas no se podían ni sostener… a duras penas podían caminar… ahora como volarían…

—¡CONFIESO QUE SI ESTOY CELOSA! ¡KOJIRO ES UN INGRATO! ¡BELL ES UNA ZORRA! Jajaja— a medio camino la peli azabache se agarro a gritar como loca, mientras empezaba a volar, bueno a aletear para no caer de boca

—¡YO CONFIESO QUE BOOMER ME BESO! ¡POR ESO VOY A DEJAR A CODY! ¡POR QUE BOOMER ME GUSTA UN POCO!— la rubia también se armo de valor, empezó a aletear como su compañera y se iban elevando poco a poco

—Ya sabia yo que te gustaba ese rubiecito… ¡YO ME PUSE CELOSA DE MASARU! ¡ES UN IDIOTA!— igual que sus amigas la peli naranja se iba elevando. Con algo de esfuerzo las guio hasta su casa —¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA!—

Y asi, asi acabo ese día, lleno de emociones, muchas, muchas emociones.

* * *

Hola, hola... !aqui sin mas el doceavo capitulo...!

Pff.. vaya que tarde un poco con este capitulo, en rato escribia y es que lo queria completar !Ya! ¿Que les parecio? hubo de todo, desde los celos por parte de los verdes... que se dieron entre los dos, no nada mas uno LOS DOS, la aparcion de un personajes "misterioso" en parte de masaru... la confesion de Kojiro... que ya vieron que fue por afliccion... y la borrachera por parte de nuestras heroinas...

No olviden dejar sus hermosisimos reviews que me alegran el dia... darle follow a todo por que me hacen super feliz...

saben... creo que hoy no iba a publicar, me senti un poco mal por que ya se me va a terminar mi serie de osomatsu-san... pero bueno... me repuse con sus hermosisimos reviews...

 **REVIEWS! :3**

Phanyg: gracias por tu apoyo... y respondo por tooodos tus reviews jejejejee ¿Que pasara en el ? jejejejee gracias por leer la historia se que te va a enctantar :3

Laura249: jejeje pues aqui estan los celos por parte de butch... bueno no fueron con dilan pero si con ese guapo chico jejejeje besos con doble baba para ti jejeje

angelsvampire29: aqui esta el capitulo querida... !Que lo disfrutes!

Mis queridos lectores... sin mas me despido y ha hacer mis tareas jejejjeje :3

No olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el dia

By: Puka-chan


	13. Chapter 13: despedidas

Chapter 13: Despedidas…

 _Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, son de alguien cuyo nombre no conozco… no permito que copeen mi trama ¿Entendido?_

Sábado, un día soleado y perfecto… excepto para tres muchachitas, la resaca les estaba afectando y muy fuerte

—Buenos Días— saludo algo enjaquecada la peli naranja, quien ya estaba despierta y se acaba de bañar

—Buenos días Momoko… ¡Ahh! Maldita Jaqueca— se quejo la oji esmeralda mientras intentaba pararse

—Buenos Días chicas… ¡Ahh! Que dolor de cabeza…— la rubia de igual manera ya se estaba despertando, vaya que se habían divertido anoche

—El agua esta tibia… es mejor que se metan a bañar aquí— les dijo la peli naranja mientras se cepillaba su largo cabello

—¿Y que nos pondremos?— pregunto Kaoru mientras se ponía completamente de pie

—No seas bobita… tengo unas cuantas cosas de ustedes aquí— le respondió la peli naranja entre risas

Minutos más tarde se podía ver desayunando a un grupo de chicas; Miyako traía un vestido de vuelo de bolitas blancas y fondo azul; Kaoru un pantalón pescador verde militar con una blusa de tirantes verde limón y Momoko un vestido de vuelo de rayas rosas con fondo blanco.

—Vaya que ayer se divirtieron bastante— del exterior del comedor se hacía sonar la voz Kuriko, después fue a la cocina y se preparo unos huevos con tocino

—¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunto curiosa Miyako

—Buenos días chicas— les respondió la castaña, esta traía un short café y una blusa café opaco — Pues ayer estaban gritando como locas ¡Bombón! ¡Burbuja! Y ¡Bellota! Yo no sabía que fueran fanáticas de las Súperpoderosas Z, después estaba con unas tremendas carcajadas y bajaban a la cocina por no sé qué…—

Las chicas se vieron entre sí… ahora sabían de donde provenía ese olor a huevo

—Discúlpanos por todo ese ruido Kuriko— hablo Miyako quien reía nerviosamente

—¿Y nuestros padres?— pregunto Momoko, quien le daba un mordisco a su tocino

—Se fueron de compras…— le respondió simplemente la castaña

—¿Y porque estas tan arreglada?— le interrogo Kaoru

Kuriko solo se sonrojo levemente

—Vas con Ken ¿Cierto?— la peli naranja parecía adivinarlo todo

—¿Sales con Ken? Buena elección Kuriko querida— se apresuro a preguntar la rubia, mientras se servía un poco de jugo

—No, no salgo con el… y si… iremos a ver una película y él me vendrá a reco-jer— pobre de Kuriko, estaba más que sonrojada

—Uhh… creo que se te vendrá declarando muy pronto hermanita— le aseguro la peli naranja mientras le guiñaba un ojo

—Por favor Momoko… de seguro que tiene novia— le "aseguro" tímidamente

—No lo creo… si vieras que cuando hablamos de ti en el laboratorio se le escapan algunos suspiros y después se va corriendo a su cuarto— comento confiada la peli azabache

—Bueno, bueno… estamos perdiendo tiempo y mi hermanita necesita prepararse… además de que tendremos que hacer el aseo— les dijo la oji rosa mientras recogía su plato

—Tú no te preocupes por el aseo Momo-chan… tienes el mejor equipo de limpieza frente a ti— le aseguro la rubia mientras recogía de igual manera su plato

Entre las 4 señoritas hicieron el aseo, acabaron más pronto de lo que se esperaban, se sentaron a conversar cosas sin importancia, el clima, la fiesta de ayer…

 _"Ding, dong"_ se escucho el timbre, Kuriko se levanto entusiasmada, pero al ver que las chicas le empezaban a hacer burla se sentó rápidamente con un tremendo sonrojo. Momoko fue a abrir la puerta

—Oh ken… pasa que Kuriko ya está en la sala— se escucho desde la entrada, haciendo sonrojar intensamente a la castaña, que miraba hacia abajo

—Chicas… porque no me acompañan a buscar mi celular… desde cuándo que no lo encuentro…— se excuso – y excuso a las demás- mientras "se iban" arriba

—Ho-hola Kuriko— saludo un muy sonrojado jovencito

—Ho-hola Ken, ¿Nos vamos ya?— pregunto directamente Kuriko, quien se paro y agarro su bolso de mano

—Claro…— fue lo único que respondió Ken

—Vamos Ken dile un cumplido…— susurro una muy metiche peli naranja, mientras asentían sus otras dos metiches amigas

—Te vez realmente linda Kuriko— se animo a decirle el jovencito mientras la miraba de arriba abajo

—Gra-gracias Ken… tú también luces bien— le respondió una muy sonrojada castaña

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se cerró.

—Pero que chico tan tímidos… vaya que los dos se gustan— dedujo la peli azabache saliendo de su escondite

—Oigan… sobre lo que paso ayer en la noche— Miyako quería tocar ese tema

—Realmente estábamos borrachas…— comento entre risas la oji rosa

—Oye Kao-chan ¿En serio estabas celosa de Kojiro y Bell?— Miyako quería saber la verdad… pues ayer solo habían volado hasta la casa de Momoko y se habían des transformado para después romper casi todos los huevos en una guerra

—¿Pero qué carajo dices? Por supuesto que no…— la habían tomado por sorpresa y se sonrojo a más no poder — Y tu que dices Miyako… ¿En serio vas a dejar a Cody?—

—Bueno… con respecto a eso… no se… lo he estado pensando últimamente y…— la rubia no termino por que alguien la corto rápidamente

—¿Y que me dices de Boomer? Ayer nos dijiste que te gustaba y mucho— le pregunto inquisidoramente la peli naranja, mientras la examinaba detenidamente

—Son muchas preguntas… — se excuso de forma rápida mientras se sonrojaba terriblemente

—Oh vamos Miyako… sabemos que te gusta ese rubiecito… pero de todas formas eso esta mal, el es tu rival a muerte y…— la peli naranja le explicaba mientras la rubia se sonroja mas

—¿Y que si me gusta?... tal vez podríamos tener una relación sin estar convertidos… es que Momoko tu no entiendes que no siempre van a ser malvados, a lo mejor y tal vez… tengan una pizca de bondad— les explico la rubia

—Bueno ¿Pero si te gusta?...— pregunto tontamente la peli azabache mientras Momoko le daba un zape

—Pues… pues… PUES SI… un poco— confeso sonrojada la muchacha — ¿Y que me dices tu Momo-chan? ¿Acaso no te gusta Masaru?—

—¡Que! No, no… como crees… además, el tiene a Dokuro y yo a Randy— eso ultimo lo mascullo mientras desviaba la mirada

—¡Hay aja! Saben… tal vez nos afectaron esos pastelillos— "bromeo" Kaoru

—Bueno… pero volviendo a lo de Miyako… ¿Cómo vas a cortar a Cody?— le pregunto Momoko

—¡Esa es la cuestión! No sé cómo lo tome Cody… además de que ya se acerca nuestro aniversario— se recordó a si misma mientras las demás recordaban de igual manera

—¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo… con Dilan es al día siguiente— Kaoru en realidad era más que olvidadiza

—Y el mío es al día siguiente…— se acordó Momoko mientras se rascaba la cabeza

—Pues espera a unos días más…— le respondió Kaoru, volviendo a la pregunta principal

—Pues… lo pensare— respondió indecisa la rubia _"Lo bueno fue que no se acordaron de lo del beso"_ pensaba la rubia suspirando

En eso sono el teléfono de la peli naranja, esta se sobresalto y abrió el mensaje que era de Randy, lo leyó y después apago el teléfono, su sonrisa se distorsiono y ahora estaba más que seria

—¿Quién era Momoko?— pregunto algo preocupada la rubia, pues su amiga había cambiado su humor repentinamente

—Momoko…— le hablo la peli azabache mientras movia su mano de un lado a otro

En respuesta la oji rosa les presto el celular, abrieron el mensaje y esto fue lo que encontraron:

 _"Mensaje de Randy"_

 **Mi amor… esto es duro, creo que mas para ti…** **L** **… hoy, hoy me… me voy a Londres, necesito verte… paso por ti ahora mismo… con cariño Randy :3**

 _"Se cierra el mensaje de Randy"_

Las chicas vieron de reojo a la peli naranja, esta seguía en shock, seguía viendo hacia el frente y con la misma expresión de tristeza; Kaoru la abrazo y esta rompió en llanto

—¡BUAAA! No quiero que se valla… él es mi todo… ¡BUAA!— decía entre llanto la oji rosa, Kaoru solo le daba unas cuantas palmaditas intentando calmarla

—Ya, ya Momo-chan… sabias que este día llegaría— le consoló la peli azabache

—¡Momoko! No es momento de ponerse a llorar, sabias que este día llegaría, tu lo amas y el a ti… entonces esa fuerza que los une hará que regrese pronto… mejor arréglate que ya va a venir por ti— las palabras alentadoras de Miyako la dejaron pasmada, se limpio los rastros de lagrimas y asintió energéticamente

Se maquillo un poco, se desenmaraño el largo cabello (de nuevo -_-) y se puso su típico moño en medio del largo cabello que en esos momentos lo traía suelto.

—Así te ves mas bonita…— le dijo Kaoru mientras le desarrugaba el vestido.

 _"Ding, Dong"_ se escucho el timbre, Momoko se sobresalto y se sonrojo al máximo, Kaoru fue a abrir la puerta junto con Miyako

—Ah Randy… si pasa, ahí está Momo-chan… ¡Nos vemos mañana amiga!— Miyako se despidió con una mano y después ella y Kaoru salieron de la casa

Momoko fue hasta el marco de la puerta, pues Randy no pasaba y esta se extraño bastante

—Pasa Randy— le dijo animadamente… el castaño paso y se sentaron en la sala de estar

—¿Necesitas agua, algo?— le pregunto nerviosa la peli naranja.

 _-Casa sola y ellos lo saben -…-_

—No… no necesito nada…— le dijo también nervioso el castaño — No, no me mal entiendas… digo que no quiero agua ni nada—

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio como unos 5 minutos, sin saber que decirse

—Momoko…— hablo por fin el castaño — Momoko… yo…—

—Randy… sé que es difícil, pues nunca te has ido tan lejos… pero no pasara nada, si realmente nos amamos volveremos a estar juntos rápidamente— le explico desviando la mirada la oji rosa

Randy se le acerco más de lo normal, la tomo por los hombros suavemente y la beso, el último beso que se darían, antes de que el partiera lejos… muy lejos

La peli naranja cerró los ojos y se fue haciendo para atrás, sin despegarse de su novio, este le seguía el paso, retrocedió tanto que se cayeron en el sillón, pero a estos dos tortolos no les importaba y les dio más espacio.

El beso se intensifico y ahora se podía ver una competencia por ver quien se despegaba para agarrar aire, los resultados: un empate. Se miraron nuevamente, el deseo estaba en sus ojos, volvieron a unir sus bocas subiendo de nivel el "suave" tacto que se daban. Randy pasaba sus manos por el cabello, el cuello, los hombros, la cintura, la cadera… como si quisiera grabar la figura de la muchacha que estaba por debajo de el

Momoko entrelazaba sus manos jugando con el cabello castaño de Randy, después recorría con sus finos dedos la espalda, pegándolo más a él. El chico pudo notar como su anatomía se endurecía, esa chica lo volvía loco… las hormonas eran las hormonas

La oji rosa pasó el beso al cuello del castaño, este dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que para Momoko fue el más tierno, Randy, quien tenía las manos en la cintura de esta las fue subiendo, lentamente hasta donde estaban los pechos de la peli naranja, por otro lado Momoko fue bajando las manos hasta llegar al torso del castaño; al ver que la oji rosa no retrocedía o no le decía nada empezó lentamente a tocar esos perfectos y redondos pechos… la peli naranja se tenso por completo, era una sensación placentera, no le molestaba para nada y dejo escapar un tímido gemido.

Momoko poso sus manos sobre el trasero del castaño, este a su vez masajeaba por encima de la ropa los pechos de esta, se sentía tan bien; bajo una mano hasta llegar a las piernas de la muchacha, las recorrió de las rodillas hacia adentro del vestido, rozo un poco las pantaletas de la oji rosa y la chica solto un sonoro gemido

—Ra…ra…ndy…— fue lo que alcanzo a decir la peli naranja, mientras recorría sus manos por debajo de la camisa de cuadros café fuerte y bajo

Randy por su parte se sentía en la gloria… subió la mano dificultosamente hasta llegar a los pechos de esta chica, ambos estaban más que excitados y sus cuerpos lo sabían.

Pero en medio de ese pequeño faje tocaron la puerta estrepitosamente…. Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y se sobresaltaron

—Mis… mis padres… ellos… ellos tocan asi…— le dijo asustada la peli naranja, quien jadeaba para recuperar aire

—Tenemos problemas… Momoko querida— le hablo Randy, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

—Te… te prometo que la próxima vez… nadie nos interrumpirá— le dijo la peli naranja arreglándose el vestido y alisándose el cabello — Has como si estuviéramos platicando de algo— le ordeno la peli naranja mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

Randy prendió la tele, mientras se intentaba calmar e intentaba calmar a su amiguito

—Hola papis… pasen, pasen que en seguida los ayudo— les saludo un poco nerviosa la muchacha

—¡Hola señores!— saludo un muy nervioso Randy, mientras movía su mano mecánicamente— ¿Nos vamos ya Momoko?—

—¡Ah Randy!... qué bueno que estuvieras aquí… Espero que se hayan portado bien ehh…— dijo en tono pícaro la mama de Momoko

—Si Randy vámonos ya… vuelvo tarde…— dijo de forma directa para después jalar a su nervioso novio y subirse a la motocicleta

—Eso estuvo cerca— le hablo durante el trayecto el castaño

—Muy cerca— le confirmo la peli naranja —Te prometo que cuando vuelvas nadie nos va a interrumpir—

Randy al escuchar esto se estremeció por completo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su cara

—¿Y ahora a donde vamos?— le pregunto la peli naranja

El castaño borro su sonrisa — Al aeropuerto…— le contesto secamente

La peli naranja se agarro fuertemente de la camisa del castaño, sus ojos se le empezaron a inundar de ese liquido salado

De camino al aeropuerto no hablaron nada… era triste para ellos. Se bajaron y caminaron hacia la enorme sala de espera

 _"Vuelo 130 con destino a Londres… Vuelo 130 con destino a Londres…"_ se escuchaba la voz de una señora, esta era la despedida

—Ese es mi vuelo— susurro el castaño melancólicamente — Mis padres me están esperando…—

Momoko lo jalo de la camisa y se apego a él… era mas duro para ella que para el castaño

—No… no quiero que te vayas…— le dijo entre sollozos la oji rosa

—Momo… no lo hagas tan difícil… mi amor, sabíamos que llegaría este día… no te pongas triste que me voy a llevar un mal recuerdo— Randy subió la mirada de la peli naranja, le beso la frente y la abrazo tan fuerte

 _"Vuelo 130 con destino a Londres… Vuelo 130 con destino a Londres…"_ se escucho por última vez a la mujer

Momoko acompaño a Randy hasta el final del pasillo, hasta donde le permitían, lo beso por última vez con algunas lagrimas… después el abordo el avión… dejándola sola, sola y con el corazón vacio

 **(Aquí pueden escuchar la canción de Carla Morrison –Déjenme Llorar- )**

 _Eh estado recordando los momentos que te di,_ _  
cuántos tu me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí,  
sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero,  
que te quise tanto, y que tu amor me es necesario!_

Momoko regreso a pie a su casa, caminaba lentamente, recordando los momento que había pasado con Randy, recordando cuando eran los mejores amigos, cuando la invito a salir por primera vez y en el cine se le declaro

 _"Quiero decirte que… que tu me gustas mucho"_ recordaba melancólicamente las palabras del muchacho.

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,_ _  
con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro,  
Déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,  
hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio..._

Inconscientemente estaba empezando a sollozar, frotándose las manos y agachando la cabeza… recordando los divertidos momento y la primera vez que tuvo celos

 _"Randyy… deja a esa chica"_ recordaba esa frase mientras dejaba caer amargas lagrimas

 _Fueron tan bellos encuentros... amarnos sin miedo,_ _  
eres tu la noche y y tu sueño, tu mi cuenta cuentos,  
te olvidare lo juro, lo siento,  
tu amor me hace daño,  
y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo,  
Pero amor como el mío no hallarás por ahí,  
porque este amor apuesta hasta por mi..._

Pasó por el parque, se sentó en uno de los columpios y reviso su celular: 5:30 p.m… no quería volver tan temprano y que la vieran así… empezó a mecerse mientras recordaba su primer beso, sus primeras reconciliaciones… ahora todo se iba esfumando…

 _Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,_ _  
con mi llanto apagar este fuego que hay adentro..  
déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,  
hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio..._

* * *

Masaru salía de su casa, la noche anterior la había pasado a lo grande, baile, vino y chicas… que mas podía pedir, recordaba vagamente que le había pedido el teléfono a su acompañante y esta en cambio lo beso, el correspondió como todo "Buen caballero"… también recordaba que su hermano Kojiro se había llevado a Bell… vaya que se había divertido más de lo normal… y Makoto, bueno el ya había llegado y ahora estaba descansando, el salió a respirar un poco de aire…

Paso por el parque, justamente donde la peli naranja estaba sollozando.

—¿Esa no es Momoko?— se pregunto asi mismo mientras se acercaba lentamente

* * *

Por su parte la oji rosa se estaba desahogando, esto le iba a tomar tiempo… el no tener a la persona que mas amabas era doloroso.

Se limpiaba las lágrimas pero mas y mas seguían cayendo, al final se dio por vencido y dejo que cayeran libremente

* * *

Masaru se acerco lentamente, estaba más cerca de la peli naranja y la escucho sollozar, la chica estaba tan ensimismada que no noto que el peli naranja se había puesto enfrente de ella. Masaru busco un pañuelo que sabía que Dokuro se lo había dado, le extendió la mano esperando no espantarla

La peli naranja subió la vista, pues sintió una presencia mas… se sobresalto al ver a su contraparte extendiéndole el pañuelo, ella se paro y lo agarro lentamente, rozando sus manos

—Gracias— le susurro mientras se secaba las lágrimas

—¿Puedo?— le pregunto mientras ella asentía —¿Por qué llorabas?—

—Randy se fue— le respondió secamente mientras desviaba la mirada

—¿Hoy se iba? ¿Se iba a Londres no es asi?—

La peli naranja asintió a modo de respuesta

—Creo que es mejor que no llores, el no te quisiera ver así… y si el te ama de verdad, los meses van a pasar volando…— le consoló el muchacho —Además, así no te ves bonita— eso ultimo lo susurro, mientras se sonroja y desviaba la mirada

La peli naranja se sonrojo, subió la mirada y lo miro fijamente

—Tienes razón… tal vez se me pasen rápido los meses— dijo optimista con una bonita sonrisa

Lentamente, pero como por arte de magia, el peli naranja la abrazo, la chica se tenso por completo, tal vez Miyako tenia razón y había una pizca de bondad.

Momoko no tardo en corresponder al abrazo y ahí mismo se desahogo soltando unos cuantos sollozos

Masaru la abrazaba consoladoramente, mecánicamente puso su cabeza encima de la oji rosa, dándole a entender que se podía desahogar…

Tal vez, solo tal vez… Masaru tenía una pizca de bondad

* * *

Hola, Hola... TT_TT... pobre Momo-chan... pero llego Masaru en su momento oportuno...

¿Que tal les parecio? a mi en realidad me dio melancolia por la pobre de Momoko... ademas de que quise poner un poco de pasion, porque vamos, era su ultimo faje en ese año jejee :3

Ok ne...

Dejen sus lindos reviews que me alegran el dia :3

 _Reviewss!_

 **Anina88: Aqui esta el capitulo querida... que lo disfrutes!**

 **AngelsVampire29: claro que no lo voy a dejar asi, como asi... aqui esta el capitulo que lo disfrutes!**

 **Laura249: !Gracias por el largo comentario! me gusto mucho jejeje... concuerdo contigo, Koji-chan me empieza a caer mal y no solo por estar de coqueto... es por esa idiota de bell -'_'-... sabes... vere que puedo hacer con Dilan para que corte con Kaoru... no emparejare a la verdecita con el rojito, simplemente porque me da como cosilla el verlos juntos... espera al prox. capitulo para que veas que va a pasar con Kaoru... agradezco y agradezco porque me das buenas ideas y te doy una parte del credito para el prox. capitulo... arigatou querida! soy de Mexico, no del D.F si no de otro estado :3, Kojiro ardera en venganza, ardera MUAJAJAJAJA! Ok ne... pero si voy a considerar lo que me pusiste... besos con doble babita :3**

 **Phanyg: No te preocupes... jejeje esos errores pasan, a mi me sucedio con un fic de ranma y akane... jejejej que disfrutes el capitulo!**

Sin mas me despido...

By: Puka-chan


	14. Chapter 14: Escondidas

**Chapter 14: A escondidas**

 _Las chicas Súperpoderosas z no me pertenecen, son de alguien cuyo nombre ni persona tengo placer de conocer, yo solo escribo por diversión_

 ** _Creditos: Laura249, gracias a ella que me dio una buena idea :D..._**

* * *

Domingo. Un día alegre y soleado, como era de esperarse, ya que, en el noticiero, en la sección del clima la guapa reportera nos indicaba que iba a estar haciendo mucho, pero mucho calor

La peli azabache se encontraba aun dormida, y eso que eran las 12:00 p.m… pero bueno, ese era su horario, disponible solo fines de semana…

Su sueño era profundo, estaba más que feliz y se le notaba en la cara…

* * *

 _—Kaoru… nunca te he dicho esto, se que va a sonar extraño viniendo de un idiota, mujeriego, vago y cabeza hueca como yo… pero, TE AMO—_

 _—Butch… esto es mas de lo que esperaba, es cierto que a veces te molestaba, o te quería matar por estar coqueteándole a zorras como Bell… pero la verdad, es que yo también… TE AMO—_

 _—Seamos felices, no importa lo que nos digan, mudémonos a otro país, tengamos una gran boda, tengamos niños…—_

 _—Oh Butch… por supuesto que si…—_

 ** _Los dos jóvenes iban poco a poco acortando su cercanía, escuchaban poco a poco sus respiraciones, el fuerte latir de sus corazones… estaban a centímetros, a segundos de poder darse un apasionante y tierno be…_**

* * *

 _#Atrapado y olvidado y en esta cueva encerrado, no recuerdo las sonrisas y ya nunca tengo prisa, tan triste en mi Pirate Cove…#_ **(esa era la alarma de Kaoru xD)**

—¡AHHHHH!— La peli azabache rodo hasta caer al suelo, y después y para su colmo el celular se le cayó en la cabeza, vibrando y con la música a todo volumen…

—Estúpido celular de mierda, estaba soñando de lo mas lin…— ¡¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?! La oji esmeralda se dio cuenta y se sonrojo al máximo, ¿Cómo podía soñar eso?

Quito la alarma, se paro del suelo y miro, todavía adormecida el lugar, como si nunca lo hubiera visto.

Bajo a la cocina, todavía con el pijama puesto, miro el reloj de pared y este indicaba que ya era la 1:30 p.m, bastante tarde para ser precisos, abrió la nevera y lo único que encontró era una caja mediana de jugo y huevos ¿Qué acaso no podía comer otra cosa mas que huevos?

Con cierta pesadez se preparo unos huevos estrellados, tomo la caja que casi estaba vacía y empezó a "almorzar"… masticando con cierta pesadez el bocadillo, hasta que le vino a la mente el extraño pero a la vez agradable sueño que tuvo…

—¡En qué coño pensaba! Soñar con Butch… vaya boberías que tengo… aunque… por alguna razón, esa extraña sensación de poder besarlo… me, agrado…— por un momento lo dudo, pero después, por alguna razón empezó a sonrojarse al máximo, sentía como sus mejillas estaban tan calientes, como su corazón latía rápidamente… vaya, hasta dejo la comida de lado…

Terminando eso, subió arriba, tenía que vestirse… por un momento lo dudo, pero tuvo la sensación de que si salía a caminar tal vez lo podía ver… sacudió la cabeza violentamente y se dijo a si misma que era por que quería ver a Dilan.

—Momo-chan o Miya-chan ya me hubieran ayudado… ¡MIERDA! Mmm… piensa Kaoru, piensa… visualiza que es para una cita con But… digo, con Dilan—

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un conjunto bastante decente: un pantalón color verde limón, una blusa de manga corta color verde militar y unos tenis de tacón verde obscuro, cepillo su cabello y aplico un poco de maquillaje.

¡PERFECTO! Estaba más que lista para salir, dejo una nota y con una gran sonrisa salió para ir directo a la casa de su adorable novio.

Su celular vibro muchas veces, la peli azabache se dio cuenta hasta la quinta vibración, leyó en la pantalla el nombre de DILAN y contesto con unas ansias inmensas

—¿Diga?— intento sonar algo "dulce" al contestar

—Oh, Kaoru… Te parece sí, no se… ¿Podemos hablar en la heladería que esta por el parque principal?— pregunto el que estaba en la otra línea, su voz sonaba algo seca, algo, cortante

—¡Por supuesto amor!— la peli azabache no noto el tono cortante de su novio

—Vale, te veré ahí— y sin esperar respuesta alguna colgó instantáneamente

* * *

Instantes después la oji esmeralda ya estaba con una gran sonrisa esperando a su acompañante, después de checar su celular, pedir dos helados de limón, visualizo en la entrada a su adorado novio.

—¡Hola amor!— saludo la peli azabache.

—Hola…— le dijo algo distante el muchacho, después, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al frente de ella

—¿Para qué me querías?— pregunto animadamente la oji esmeralda mientras comía un poco de su helado

—¿Qué un novio no puede ver a su novia?— pregunto agresivamente el muchacho mientras comia de mala gana el helado

—Lo siento… solo quería ser algo amorosa, pero ya veo que no funciona— la peli azabache ya empezaba a desesperarse, a si que arqueo un poco la ceja y empezó a comer de su helado

—Ya, ya… entonces… ¿Me perdonas?— el chico tomo las manos de su novia, mientras esta solo dudaba…

—Mmm… Esta bien— y así como si nada, la peli azabache le dio un dulce beso a su acompañante

Hablaban de cosas banales, riendo e intercambiándose besos…

—Y como te iba diciendo, Momo-chan se sentía terrible, termine de consolarla hasta las 4 de la mañana… ¡Pobre de ella! No se lo desearía ni a mi enemiga— lo último que dijo le toco en el corazón, ni a la perra ingrata de Bell se lo deseaba

—Ah sí…— El peli azul estaba prestándole más atención a su celular, mala opción…

— ¿Estas escuchando?— la peli azabache ya había notado ese cambio en su novio, el chico la vio de reojo le sonrió y asintió

 _"Haber si escuchas esto perro ingrato…"_ la oji esmeralda sonrió para sus adentros.

— ¿Ya te conté que intentaron besarme el viernes?— esperaba que con eso, su novio le estuviera prestando atención

—No, no me lo has contado, prosigue que estoy más que interesado…— le comento con "breve interés" el peli azul mientras checaba su celular y sonreía

—El chico era muuuy guapo, estaba a centímetros de besarme, no sé por qué pero no lo detuve, solo que llego el estúpido de Kojiro y le dio un buen golpe… me sentí fatal— esperaba que con eso su novio le mostrara un poco de interés, esperaba

—¿Enserio? No me digas…—

—Ok ya me canse…— la peli azabache frunció el seño, se levanto de su asiento y se marcho

—¡ESPERA AMOR! No te vayas— el peli azul la tomo de la muñeca, haciéndola que por inercia volteara

—Vete a la mierda Dilan… cuando me pongo cariñosa me rechazas… ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Si crees que ya no va a funcionar esto, solo dímelo… ah y tú pagas la cuenta— y en un dos por tres se soltó del brazo de su novio, dejándolo ahí, parado, humillado…

* * *

La peli azabache llevaba caminando unos 15 minutos, estaba más que enojada, no quería verle la cara.

¿Qué se creía? Ni siquiera el estúpido de Butch la dejaba _"en visto",_ con cierto rencor pateo una lata que se encontraba vacía en medio de la calle, se sentía mas que furiosa, trato de calmar su ira pateando esa lata, pero aun así, todavía esa ira no disminuía, se sentó en una de las bancas, esperando a que disminuyera un poco.

Para su mala suerte se vino una llovizna de los demonios, estaba empapada, tanto por la lluvia como por algunas lagrimas que caían suavemente, no quería moverse, pero ya le estaba empezando a afectar la llovizna, ya que sentía una corriente helada por su húmedo cuerpo.

Se paró de su asiento, dio unos cuantos pasos y empezó a perder el equilibrio, sentía como la vista se le empezó a nublar de poco en poco, ya estaba lista para dar el golpe en el húmedo asfalto, pero no lo vio venir…

—¿Te encuentras bien?— una voz ronca y unos largos brazos la "despertaron"

Parpadeo varias veces, no reconocía la voz, mucho menos los largos brazos, quiso separarse pero solo provoco que se resbalara de nuevo, provocando por inercia que el chico que la detenía la atrapara de nuevo entre sus fornidos brazos, apegándola mas a su cuerpo

—Si… si, me encuentro bien…— aseguro después de un rato, mientras intentaba separarse de su compañero.

El chico la aflojo un poco, no mucho pero si para que tomara su espacio…

—Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo… si no, estuvieras en el suelo Jejejeje— y ahora sí, el chico misterioso soltó a la peli azabache, se miraron de reojo, se habían conocido en algún lugar…

—¿Tú no eres…?— Kaoru recordaba algo, muy poco pero lo recordaba, tez bronceada, ojos color negro, peinado "fresa"… ¿No era el estúpido que la intento besar?

—Sí, soy Kenta Hibiki… el chico que… la otra vez… ya sabes… y llego tu "novio" y me propino un buen golpe— ese chico no parecía ser el Gigoló que había visto aquella vez, era un chico mas bien.. Tímido

—¡Ha! ¡Ya recuerdo! Tranquilo, no era mi novio… era solo… un… conocido— le contesto la peli azabache mientras le sonreía

—¿Quieres comer algo? Iba rumbo a un restaurante Italiano…—insinuó amistosamente el moreno mientras le extendía el brazo

—¿Por qué no?— la peli azabache lo tomo del brazo y juntos se fueron caminando hasta el dichoso restaurante

* * *

—¡¿Enserio?! Pero si solo eras una niña… ¿Cómo pudiste ganarle a tu hermano mayor?—

—Ya sabes… la practica hace al maestro jajaja—

Llevaban unas 2 horas platicando, la peli azabache se había desahogado, y ahora reía y comía amistosamente con su nuevo amigo.

—Pero dime, ¿Por qué aquella vez me quisiste besar?— aun no se podía quitar la duda de encima…

—Emm… digamos que cuando estoy en ese lugar todas las chicas me adoran, y una vez una chica me beso por accidente, desde ese día no pare de besar a cada chica que venía… tu hubieras sido la número 50, pero ya ves… tu "noviecito" ese me desfiguro la cara— el moreno volteo de lado y su herida era grande, un gran moretón que se extendía por todo la mejilla lo adornaba bien y bonito

—Discúlpalo, es un idiota, perro sarnoso, ingrato de mierda, mentiroso, mujeriego, hijo de la fruta…— la oji esmeralda se había dado cuenta que sus puños comenzaban a cerrarse, soltó unas cuantas risitas y tomo un poco del vino que había ahí

—Ya veo… pero, por lo que me cuentas… ¿Cómo te puede despreciar tu verdadero novio? Es, es… inaceptable— el moreno la tomo de las manos, viéndose mutuamente

—Kenta… los hombres son tan raros…— murmuro la peli azabache, soltándose suavemente de su compañero

—Raro no es la palabra correcta, mas bien interesantes, al igual que ustedes… además… yo renuncié de aquel establecimiento— confeso, bajando un poco la mirada

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es decir… tu trabajo ahí era, por así decirlo, excelente… no entiendo por qué lo hiciste—

—Por que, desde que te vi, me perdí en esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto me llamaron la atención, Kaoru, se que sonara un tanto cursi, pero… ¿Me darías una oportunidad? Prometo estar siempre atento a lo que digas… te cuidare y respetare, pero, dame una oportunidad ¿Quieres?—

—…— la peli azabache había quedado en shock, no sabía que decirle, las palabras le habían caído como balde de agua fría, la habían aturdido por completo

—¿Es un si?—

—Tengo que pensarlo— y sin más se retiro de aquel lugar.

—Kao-chan… ¡KAO-CHAN! Espera por favor…— Kenta no lograba detenerla, por más rápido que fuera la peli azabache ya estaba más que lejos… troto y por fin la pudo detener

—Necesito pensar…— las palabras de la peli azabache fueron cortadas instantáneamente por un dulce beso propiciado por el moreno

—Solo una oportunidad, veras que te sentirás la mujer mas dichosa…— el moreno se despego poco a poco, los dos sonrieron bobamente.

* * *

La peli azabache había caminado sola, ya que pidió de manera atenta que la dejara reflexionar, al llegar a su casa sonrió de manera boba y después de una ducha se acostó rápidamente en su cama, pegando un grito de felicidad entre las sabanas

 _"Si, ya lo tengo… si Butch puede jugar sucio ¿Por qué yo no? Es decir, puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro, me desquito de Butch por esas malas pasadas y de Dilan por ser un idiota sin consideración alguna, ¡Matsubara, eres una genio!"_ acostada de frente, la peli azabache sonreía de medio lado, ya no habría mas lagrimas, ese día, la Kaoru idiota se había ido, ¿Quién había dicho que solo los hombre podían jugar sucio? Las mujeres también tenían sus mañas…

* * *

—¿Falta poco?— de entre las sombras se escucho el eco resonante de su "dulce" voz

—¡Carajo! Espera un poco mas… necesitamos tenerlos a todos comiendo de nuestra palma…— le respondió la siniestra voz, sonriendo de medio lado

—Esta bien— dijo algo resignada la voz.

—La destrucción de las Súperpoderosas Z empezara mañana…— y sonriendo de medio lado, pudo ver como la peli azabache sonreía bobamente.

* * *

Holu...

Tanto tiempo ¿No es asi? xD...

primero que nada, ofrezco una disculpa desde lo mas adentro de mi corazoncito precioso, pero, no pude publicar por los diferentes examenes que se me presentaron, despues de esto, les dire que ya estoy escribiendo el sig. capitulo, ya que, como saben... es muy corto este capitulo, ya no se que mas decir xD

¿Que les parecio? Hoy quise interactuar mas con Kaoru, aparte de que mi gran amiga Laura249 me dio una buena idea :3

 **reviews!:**

Angelsvampire29: no es ser mala onda, es ser justiciera con los shippeos xD... hasta yo, la misma autora, quiero que esas parejas actuales se vayan de la vida de las chicas :D

Anina88: aqui lo tienes ¿Que te parecio? :3

Laura249: ya sabes... !El _"BomBrick_ " es fuerte!... vuelvo a agradecerte por las ideas que me has dado... muchas gracias de corazon ;D... ya sabes, una que anda con las hormonas alborotadas, o en terminos mas faciles: **Las hormonas men :v** xD... wow! tengo muchos amigos colombianos xD... espero y disfrutes de este capitulo :D Sin mas me despido, te mando un abrazo psicologico con besos kawaii y un pikachu bailando "Levan Polkka" :3... xD y sayonara

Phanyg: sin mas, aqui el capitulo... a mi tambien me dio una serie de melancolia por la pobre momo-chan :'( jejeje que lo disfrutes :D

 **By: Puka-chan :v**


	15. Chapter 15: Titulo pendiente

Cha

 **Chapter 15:** **Emm... no se me ocurrio un titulo... xDDD**

 _Las chicas Súperpoderosas Z no me pertenecen, son de alguien cuyo nombre y persona no tengo placer en conocer, yo solo escribo para divertirme. No permito que copien mi trama ¿Vale?_

* * *

Inicio de semana. A nadie le gustaba el inicio de semana, era como una condena de cinco días, después venían unas mini vacaciones de dos, y se empezaba la misma rutina de siempre. Pero como buenos alumnos que eran, tenían que ir a esa cárcel, llena de cosas raras, llamada instituto.

— ¡Kuriko espérame!— Y como todo inicio de semana, la peli naranja iba corriendo detrás de su hermana, quien por si fuera poco traía los audífonos con la música a tope

— _You are watching me, I'm watching you._ _Miryokuteki sugita Kashira, Tonogata gomen asobase. Anata Konya nemureni woo…—_ mientras tanto, la castaña iba cantando, ni siquiera se enteraba que su hermana le iba gritando desde lejos.

—¡Kuriko Akatsutsumi!— hasta la quinta llamada la castaña volteo, sonriéndole con delicadeza a su hermana

—Buenos días Momoko _nii-chan_ —

—¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?! Iba como loca gritándote—

—Eres patética _nii-chan_ — le respondió con seriedad la castaña —Te levante como era lo habitual, pero me dijiste que me adelantara…—

—Como sea, ya estamos aquí así que… ¡Como te fue con Ken! Necesito todo con lujo de detalle— en realidad, Momoko era muy rara

—Lo sigo diciendo, eres patética _Nii-chan_ — murmuro con seriedad la castaña

Y así se enfrascaron en una plática llena de risas y preguntas incomodas por parte de la oji rosa.

—¿Y ya? ¿Ni un beso? ¿Enserio ken?— la oji rosa estaba mas que molesta, alzaba las manos hacia el cielo repitiendo " _Llévatelo yisus, no sabe lo que hace"_

Pronto se tuvieron que desviar, cada quien por su lado como era todos los días, siempre la misma rutina.

Bueno, desde hace una semana ya no tenía la misma rutina de siempre, desde un miércoles, ese maldito miércoles llegaron sus peores "pesadillas". Desde la separación de Randy y la llegada de Brick ¿Por qué yisus le ponía estas cosas?

—Buenos días Momo-chan— la saludo con una sonrisa la rubia, mientras se acercaba a su asiento

—Kaoru no ha llegado, me supongo…— comento con un suspiro de cansancio la oji rosa

—Estas muy equivocada querida— le corrigió la peli azabache, que se acercaba a su lugar

—O, pero si aquí estabas Kao-chan… ¿Cómo les fue el fin de semana?— pregunto la oji azul

—Ni me lo recuerdes…— respondieron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo, riendo por igual — ¿Y el tuyo?—

—Estuve fuera de casa, fui con mi abuelita a su antiguo pueblo, ¡Es maravilloso!— exclamo la rubia

—Que bien por ti, amor— de atrás se escuchaba la voz de Cody, mientras la miraba posesivamente

—Agh… siempre es lo mismo— murmuro Kaoru en voz baja, mientras la peli naranja asentía perezosamente

—Por cierto Kaoru, Dilan quiere hablar contigo en el receso, dice que es algo importante o algo por el estilo— menciono el rubio mientras abrazaba melosamente a su –al parecer- fastidiada novia

—Buenos días…— murmuraron los tres hermanos Him, mientras se dejaban caer con pereza en su asiento

—Buenos días…— saludaron dos de las chicas, exceptuando a la peli azabache, que miraba con rencor al oji esmeralda

—Es peligroso venir desprotegidos…— comento un despeinado Makoto, quien se alisaba su sedoso cabello

—¿Por qué lo dicen?— pregunto curiosa la peli naranja

—Las fan Girls rosadita, son muy rudas a veces…— le comento el oji rojo

—Sí, y más si el más pequeño y "adorable" de tu hermano se le ocurre saludar… se te vienen encima gritando "¡Llévame contigo Senpai! O, ¡Que kawaii es Makoto!"— comentaba el peli azabache, imitando una voz de niña, mientras le propiciaba una bofetada a su rubio hermano.

—¡Pero no tienes porque pegarle!— exclamo la rubia, mientras se despegaba de su sorprendido novio —E-es decir… el n-no tiene nada que ver, e-ellas son las… entrometidas (?—

—Buenos días alumnos, por favor tomen asiento— llego de improviso la profesora, mientras todos tomaban asiento, ella dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y dedico una sonrisa.

Cody le lanzo una mirada fría a su novia antes de retirarse, esta solo suspiro cansada y tomo asiento, seguido de esto Dilan llegaba corriendo y algo agitado.

—¿Me permite pasar Keane-sensei?— pregunto con un tono frio, desacomodándose el cabello

—Pase Dila-kun…— ordeno Keane, mientras le sonreía, pero el fino vacio en los ojos de Dilan no desaparecía

Kaoru lo miro fijamente, había algo en el que era muy distinto, negó lentamente mientras trataba de poner atención a su sensei.

—Muy bien alumnos, como ya sabrán, el joven Randy se ha ido y volverá con nosotros el próximo año, pero… una alumna nueva se integra con nosotros… pasa querida— Keane sonrió dulcemente, toda la clase se asombro al ver quien se integraba con ellos…

—Bell…— dijo en un suspiro Kojiro, los demás lo volteaban a ver, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kaoru enarco una ceja, gruño levemente y rompió uno de sus lápices, esa perra nunca la dejaba en paz. La miro de reojo, ¡parecía una maldita teibolera! Una falda demasiado corta para su gusto, muchas tetas para su gusto, unas medias delgadas, zapatos con un fino tacón y un poco de labial ¿Qué se creía?

—Mi nombre es Bell… espero llevarme bien con todos…— dijo con ese insinuante tono "dulce y aniñado". Busco entre los alumnos a la peli azabache y le sonrió de medio lado, esta le siguió la corriente y se podía sentir la gran aura de odio que ambas emanaban

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, solo que con el pretexto de que la nueva había llegado y todos los jovencitos no paraban de adularla, hasta los mismos profesores, esta solo se acomodaba el cabello de un lado a otro sonriendo y riendo bobamente

Por fin había algo de tranquilidad. El descanso era la hora más relajante, las chicas se sentaron abajo del cerezo donde siempre compartían sus alimentos.

—Kaoru… ¿No notaste a Dilan… algo raro?— pregunto la rubia mientras se llevaba a la boca una salchicha en forma de pulpo

—A decir verdad… lo note más… ¿Cansado? Si, mas cansado…— se repetía una y otra vez la oji esmeralda

— ¿Y porque no vas a hablar con él? Digo, el te había dicho que quería verte en la mañana…— pregunto inquisidoramente Momoko.

—Agh! Está bien… siempre y cuando él se disculpe primero…— refunfuñaba la peli azabache, mientras mordía con desgano su almuerzo…

— ¡Eh Kaoru! El niño de pa… digo, Dilan quiere verte, está detrás del gimnasio— le comunico el oji rojo, mientras se detenía a ver fijamente a Momoko.

—Ah… claro ¿Debería agradecerte?— la peli azabache se levanto, llamándole la atención al oji rojo, que no dejaba de ver incesantemente a su contraparte

— ¿Eh? Ah… si, si, como digas…—

—Este idiota no va a cambiar lo retrasado que es…— murmuro la peli azabache, mientras se iba retirando lentamente

Cierto era que desde la mañana, el oji rojo no había dejado de ver a su dulce contraparte, algo raro para ellos…

* * *

La oji esmeralda iba en camino a la parte trasera del gimnasio ¿para qué coño la quería ver ahí? A veces no entendía la lógica de los hombres, siempre tan… misteriosos. Refunfuño más al ver –para su desagrado y sus _celos no celos_ \- a su pareja menos favorita: Bell y Kojiro besuqueándose como si no hubiera un mañana, chasqueo la lengua y miro para otro lado, murmurando alguna que otra grosería.

Una ráfaga de viento paso por debajo de sus piernas, haciendo por inercia que la corta falda se le levantara y por poco se le veían las bragas, observo algo sonrojada a su alrededor, por lo visto nadie había visualizado ese percance

— ¡Kojiro estúpido! ¡Vete con la marimacho entonces! Se nota que te la quieres follar— le gritaba entre finos golpes la peli blanca, mientras se volteaba de lado e inflaba sus cachetes

—No… no es que yo… me la quiera follar Bell… solo que en ese instante voltee y le vi las hermosas bragas que traía… muy finas por cierto…— decía sabiondamente el peli azabache, mientras recibía un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de la oji blanca

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, el rubio se encontraba degustando su almuerzo, bien era cierto que de los tres alborotadores, él era el que tenía más clase, o por lo menos él que era un poquito mas refinado…

La rubia paseaba por esos alrededores, su amiga la peli naranja se había quedado hablando con el oji rojo, así que no quería hacer mal tercio y se había dispuesto a dar un pequeño paseo matinal.

Su corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo, había visualizado a su contraparte comiendo, ahí, solito, tanta ternura le daba. Sentía como si un imán la jalara hacia el muchacho. Camino mecánicamente hasta llegar enfrente del jovencito

—Ho-hola Makoto…— saludaba algo, nerviosa la oji azul, mientras sentía como su cuerpo vibraba a cada mirada que le daba el rubio

—Hola Miyako… ¿Hoy hace mucho calor eh?— el rubio estaba tan rojo, mas rojo que los ojos de su hermano, desviaba la mirada mientras desayunaba

—Un poco… ¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? ¿Ya te había dicho que lo sentía mucho por lo que te hice?— la rubia estaba mas que nerviosa, que ya había comenzado con su cuestionario interminable

—Jajaja… tranquilízate, no es para tanto, digo, estoy mas que bien… las heridas ya sanaron…— le dedico una dulce mirada, cosa que hizo que la oji azul se mordiera el labio

El rubio dio unas palmaditas a su lado, la rubia sabía lo que significaba y se sentó, un silencio embargo aquel lugar, era un tanto incomodo…

Muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellos dos, cosas que nunca saldrían a la luz… o bueno, cosas que bien, ya habían salido a la luz pero ninguno de los dos sabía.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo sigues con Co…dy?— si, al rubio le costaba mencionar el nombre de su enemigo en el… ¿Amor quizá?

—Etto… pues… estamos bien… si, muy bien…— sonrió algo nerviosa la oji azul, mientras desviaba la mirada…

—Miyako… no se te hace raro, digo, somos enemigos a muerte, y aun así… parecemos amigos del alma…—

—¿Amigos? Ah, si… jajaja… es algo raro, por supuesto, pero no te hare daño si no dañas a mis seres mas queridos, es decir… aquellas peleas con ustedes solo fueron un tanto fingidas… salvo la primera vez que nos encontramos…— decía en un hilo de voz la rubia, empezando a sonrojarse…

El rubio por su parte jamás había imaginado que su contraparte todavía tuviera ese incomodo recuerdo, pero vamos, en ese entonces era un joven inquieto y algo precoz…

La rubia se paro sin vacilar, con un sonrojo tremendamente visible —Etto… ¡Me voy! Fue un gusto platicar contigo…—

Pero, ¡Oh sorpresa! Miyako sintió como si un campo magnético la jalara hacia su contraparte y cayera encima de él, el rubio soltó su emparedado y la miro, sobresaltado…

Los minutos parecían congelarse, ambos se miraban como si nada en la vida fuera más interesante. Ni siquiera les interesaba estar en una posición tan comprometedora…

—Mi-miyako… esto… es raro… sin embargo… quiero quedarme así por un buen rato…— susurro el rubio, dándole una media sonrisa, sus ojos se tornaban de un azul mas oscuro… un azul mas pasional…

—Me importa… un chorizo el qué dirán… si esto… te hace feliz… por mí no hay problema— le mencionaba Miyako, mientras, de igual manera, sus ojos se tornaban de un azul fuerte…

La rubia se removió un poco, para _ponerse mas cómoda,_ entrelazo sus manos entre el cuello de su contraparte… se estaban acercando mas y mas, dejando que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran… frotaron sus narices entre risillas y después sellaron esas risas con un beso, cosa que duro un buen rato… los dos, aun sin cortar el beso, se fueron acostando, quien sabe como quedaron detrás de unos arbustos… continuaron besándose, dejando que el calor, sumamente sofocante, los envolviera y que todo eso se volviera mas _mágico._

.

.

.

—Pero mira que cosas tenemos aquí…— su voz sonó en la vacía habitación, mientras miraba con detenimiento el espejo, donde se le presentaba un escena muy _suculenta_ que ambos rubios efectuaban… —No estaría mal que les cayera el chahuistle en ese mismo instante…—

—Pero… si les cae el novio o alguien mas… no tendrá a nadie comiendo de su palma… ¿Es que acaso quiere arruinar _su_ diversión?— pregunto de una manera aniñada, mientras sonreía de medio lado y se sentaba en sus piernas…

—Tienes razón… necesitamos a ese tal Cody comiendo de nuestra palma… para que cuando este mas que vacio, lo utilicemos como nuestro juguete— cavilaba la voz mientras le sonreía a su ayudante, y le repartía besos en la boca y cuello

* * *

La peli naranja y el oji rojo se habían quedado desde hace un rato, solos… ambos se habían quedado sin un tema del cual hablar…

—Oye rosadita… ¿En serio me odias tanto como dices?— pregunto al azar el oji rojo

—Pero que cosas dices Bri… digo, Masaru… Por supuesto que te o...d...io…— articulo con dificultad la última palabra, bien sabia que en el fondo de su corazón no lo odiaba del todo

—Mah… pues yo… te o…dio mas… si, te _doio_ , digo, odio mas…— ¿Por qué su lengua se trababa al decir esa palabra? ¿Es que acaso no la odiaba como decía?

—Hue, hue… ¿Con que quiere pelea el niño? Mira que no estoy de humor para esas cosas, NO QUIERO HERIR AL NOVIO DE LA PELIRROJA ESA…— Ssss… y aquí sacaba el tema de la fiesta pasada…

El peli naranja se quedo sin aliento, no había notado que el aura de su contraparte emanaba cierto odio cuando recordaba a la muchacha

—Oe! ¿Y a ti qué? Digo, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haya pasado con ella… además ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con _nosotros_?— pregunto sin razonar el oji rojo

 _Nosotros, nosotros, nosotros…_ por su cabeza no pasaba otra palabra mas que _nosotros,_ la peli naranja se había quedado congelada, razonando esa palabra… _Nosotros…_

—Hola… ¿Alguien ahí adentro? ¿Rosadita?— el peli naranja la miraba extrañado, su contraparte estaba de alguna manera, congelada, con la mirada vacía…

— ¡Rosadita tu abuela!— contesto mientras inflaba sus cachetes… no le gustaba ese sobrenombre…

—Mah… ni que fuera para tanto… en fin, me voy…— no le tomo importancia, y se cruzo de brazos mientras se iba…

…pero algo lo jalo… algo que lo estaba abrazando por detrás…

—Queda…te un… poco… mas…— le dijo la peli naranja al oji rojo, esta lo abrazaba fuertemente por detrás… Masaru dio un respingo… jamás lo habían abrazado de tal forma

Masaru se había quedado congelado… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso no lo odiaba como decía? ¿Por qué sentía un palpitar acelerado en su pecho? ¿Qué con el sonrojo que se le presentaba?

No podía responder esas preguntas… pero algo dentro de él, sabía que hacer… dio la media vuelta, para abrazarla mejor… le acomodo unos mechones sueltos que jugaban en el aire…

—Jamás me iré rosadita…— le susurro mientras le besaba la frente… era como si estuviera bajo un efecto dominante…

Los ojos de Momoko se tornaban de un rosa mas fuerte… y al igual que los de la chica, los ojos de su contraparte se tornaba de un rojo carmín… un efecto bastante dominante…

.

.

.

—Vaya… este efecto es rápido… mira que ya cayeron dos de tres… veamos que dice tu novia… Dilan…— su voz se tornaba mas fuerte… mientras el peli azul, amordazado, veía con paranoia la pantalla…

* * *

Kaoru llegaba con jadeos al lugar donde le habían indicado. Y lo miro ahí, estaba parado bajo la sombra del árbol… ¿Qué con esa pose tan rebelde?

— ¿Para qué me querías Dilan?— pregunto yendo al grano la peli azabache.

—Feliz aniversario Amor…— su voz… sonaba distinta, sin la misma alegría que le caracterizaba… sonaba mas burlona…

—¿Aniversario? ¿Que no se te olvido que es mañana…?— Kaoru estaba en realidad confundida…

Dilan se puso de nervios… —Ajajaja… Que distraído… como sea… Amor… siento lo de ayer… ¿Aceptarías este regalo?—

El peli azul le había dado una pequeña caja, la peli azabache la abrió… era un delicioso pastelillo de chocolate…

—Ahh… gracias… ¿Para esto tanto show? En serio que no entiendo la lógica de los hombres…— la peli azabache tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos, jamás había recibido un presente tan… dulce…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio… ¿Qué decir? No se sabía… con todo lo que le estaba pasando a la peli azabache nadie podía saberlo…

Dilan tomo de los hombros a la chica, esta dio un pequeño respingo. No era para tanto utilizar tanta rudeza —Kaoru… escucha, sé que me he portado mal, pero… NO quiero que TOMES una decisión, EL destino te hará ver lo que pasa… como si fuese, un PASTELILLO… ¿Entendido? Ahora, vete… necesito estar solo…— y después de eso el peli azul le dio un casto beso…

Kaoru se fue… estaba realmente confundida…

* * *

—¡Grandísimo idiota! Casi te cachaban... ¿Qué no leíste bien la mente de este imbécil?— su voz retumbo por toda la habitación, hasta su sirvient… mas cercan… se retiro con algo de preocupación… estaba que echaba chispas…

—¡Dis…discúlpeme! No pasara de nuevo, ya le di el pastelillo ¿No era lo que quería?— _Dilan_ estaba agachando la cabeza, volteo a ver a Dilan, que seguía amordazado y lo veía con paranoia…

—Si, en cuanto lo coma… todo se vendrá abajo ¡Las Súper tontas se irán al coño!— sus risas hacían retumbar aquella fría habitación

Observo el espejo, donde, Kaoru guardaba la cajita plateada y tomaba sus cosas…

 _Todo podía pasar… y su derrocamiento estaba a minutos…_

* * *

 **ANTES QUE NADA, DIGANME ¿COMO SE LLAMARIA EL CAPITULO? SI, NO TRAIGO IMAGINEISHON PA'L TITULEISHON... :,,v TODO MAL :,,v**

" _OH! ¿QUEJESTO? MMM... UN CAPITULO DE LAS PPGZ... VAMO A ACTUALIZARLO"_ **MI MENTE VIENDO EL DOCUMENTO DE WORD...**

Ok na... Etto !HOLA, HOLA, HOLA! si, lo se... mucho tiempo y pueh... baia que si, GOMENASAI, se que tarde mucho, pero

1\. No tenia la musa muy atenta, se me vino una idea bien rariola a la cabeza y la publique

2\. Se me vinieron mas fanfic's, no solo de PPGZ... si no otros animes y pueh... ¿Que quieren que haga? La musa es la musa... y cuando anda bien prrona anda prrona...

3\. Examenes, proyectos, tareas... todo se me junto en un dia !PTM! Demasiado picky, picky... ups! se me pego la cancion y pueh... que se le va hacer...

4\. Problemas tecnicos... men's... la compu... pinshis virus asquerosirijillos... publique mas rapido... en unos dias el documento _**"Fanfic ppgz y rrbz"**_ se nos muere... junto con otros mas :,,v...

 _ **5\. Y el mas important, de important... -Modo Karamatsu Girl Activado... solo entenderan si ya vieron Osomatsu-san :v- MI CUMPLEAÑOS ES ESTE MIERCOLES HERMOSO 7w7w7w7w7w7w7 14 AÑOTES MEN :,v YA ESTOY RUCA MEN :,,,v... al rato me veran con baston ok na**_

Oka, oka... ya les di mis explicaciones bien 100tifikas...

¿Que les parecio el capitulo de hoy nenes y nenas(?

Espero y haya sido de su agrado, que no haya sifo corto y poh... a esperar actualizacion en otros 1000 años... ok na... dejen que se me venga bien como va a ser el otro capitulo y ya lo tendran...

Ahora... /redoble de tambores tamborilescos/

 **REVIEWS!:**

 **Phanyg:** usted sabe 7w7w7w7w7w7w7w7... men, esa cancion es hermosa! yo tambien la tengo en mi cel /esperando a que choque las palmas xD/ y tambien tengo otras de TownGamePlay... 7w7w7... ¿Sabe que no le dire quienes son las sombras, verdad? Adivinele, pero una pista: sep, una de ellas es la puta bruja esa...

 **Laura249:** JOLI! /dejen mi saludo todo rariolo xDDDD/ Oka, oka... espero que te haya gusta'o este capitulo 7w7... men, mis deditos hablan por si solo, al igual que la musa esta que traigo en la cabeza, bien fumada pero ahi la traigo ok na... asi que, ya veremos si habra KaEnta... !A la mierda los sentimientos de todos! Kaoru merece ser feliz y asi va a ser... ¿Con quien? iokc men :v... lo se, lo se... **Las hormonas men** con mas lubricante... para que no te duela tanto 7w7... y si eres uke poh... mejor veselo comprando a tu seme 7w7... ok, mi modo fujoshi sale en raras ocasiones y poh... ¿Que se le va ha hacer? Cuidate... Abrazos psicologicos desde Mexico, te envio un marcianito 100% real no faik con una chaqueta bien prrona de brillitos toda dolorosa /entenderas si ves Osomatsu-san, si, la autora induciendo al infierno a sus lectores, no, no es yaoi men xD, por si pensabas.../ La fiebre de Lady Bug anda bien alta... mah, no la he visto... algun dia la vere :v

 **Yaneth:** tranquila men, tranquila... aqui esta el cap. ¿Que te parecio? Buano, ya explique los motivos por los cuales no publique... espero y te guste este capitulo n.n

 **By: Puka-chan... y picky, picky, picky... ok me calmo... la cancion... ya la traigo en la cabeza... aiudaaa!**


	16. Chapter 16: Una nueva etapa comienza!

**Chapter 16: "Mente vs. Cuerpo. ¡Una nueva etapa se aproxima!"**

 _Las Chicas Súperpoderosas Z no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador, yo solo escribo por diversión. No permito que copeen (? Mi trama ¿Vale?_

* * *

 _Su derrocamiento estaba a minutos._

La hora de la salida. ¡Al fin! Las clases habían sido algo pesadas, pero no tanto como para querer suicidarse.

Dentro del aula casi vacía se encontraba la peli azabache, que terminaba de guardar sus cosas, un tanto extrañada por la repentina ausencia de una rubia y una peli naranja

Miro de reojo los maletines de sus amigas, después se giro para encarar los maletines de dos de los chicos alborotadores, no lo comprendia, es decir, ¿Por qué estaban ausentes sus amigas y sus contrapartes? No, definitivamente no podían estar juntos, ¿O si? Nego violentamente y se marcho del aula, tal vez hoy les tocaba hacer aseo a ellos cuatro.

De camino a la entrada del instituto, observo por lo lejos como cody y alguno de sus lamebotas parecían ponerse de acuerdo en algo; Cody realmente lucia furioso y los lamebotas sonreían ladinamente.

Esto era algo extraño.

Pero sus dudas desaparecieron en cuanto diviso a Kenta, acomodo su cabello el cual a su parecer se encontraba en peor estado. Un ligero carmín se asomaba en sus mejillas y levantaba involuntariamente la mano en forma de saludo, Kenta la diviso y de igual manera saludaba, el chico se acerco rápidamente, escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

—Kenta, que alegría de verte— Kaoru diviso un poco el nerviosismo del joven, ladeo un poco la cabeza para tratar de ver lo que Kenta le escondia.

—Toma, pasaba por ahí y al verlos me acorde de ti— hablo el moreno mientras le entragaba un ramo de rosas, Kaoru enmudecio por aquella acción

Tomo el ramo entre sus manos, demasiado sonrojada lo miro a los ojos, el verlos era como un pequeño efecto dominante —Gra-gracias, pero no tenias porque…

La peli azabache estaba mas roja, Kenta la besaba de una manera tan pasional, que lo tuvo que que empujar para tomar un poco de aire; por su parte, Kenta sonreía ladinamente mientras tomaba el maletín de su acompañante y se encaminaban a la casa de la chica

* * *

 _Los pasos hacia su muerte ya estaban contados_

—Makoto, te… amo— mencionaba la rubia mientras lo abrazaba

—Y yo a ti Miyako, y yo a ti— el rubio repartia besos en la coronilla de la chica; hacia un rato que se habían parado del césped y caminaban sin rumbo fijo, pararon hasta llegar cerca de un árbol para tomar un poco de sombra

Los dos se miraban fijamente, no con la sed de pasión como hace unos momentos, esta vez era diferente, como si quitando aquel hechizo, lo que ellos sentían era amor verdadero

Todo su momento romántico se vino abajo, cuando vieron la presencia de Cody, que no lo podía creer —Asi que… los rumores eran ciertos

Miyako, que en esos momentos estaba cegada, se separo de Makoto yendo hasta donde cody, quien tenia la vista baja y los puños apretados. Ladeo la cabeza, cual chiquilla buscando una sonrisa —Cody, ame cada segundo al pasar los días contigo, pero, he llegado a la conclusión de que esta relación no da para mas, lo siento, TERMINAMOS

Su orgullo y hombría estaban por los suelos, no debía llorar no lo debía hacer —Chicos, ya saben que hacer— y asi, dando la orden, los lamebotas tomaban a Miyako, mientras Cody corria hacia Makoto y trataba de golpearlo

El oji azul esquivaba cada golpe, mientras sonreía de una manera retorcida, ladina, soberbia; desesperando a su contrincante

—Deberías aprender a buscarte lo tuyo—hablo Cody mientras esquivaba un patada de su rival

—¿Tuya? Pff… deberías aprender a no hablar de mas— hablo rápidamente Makoto, sintiendo el puño en su estomago, se desplomo en el suelo, el puño de aquel chico era en verdad muy fuerte

Cody lo siguió pateando, pero no vio venir que Makoto casi lo tumbaba, solo había conseguido que este se tambaleara, pero era mas que suficiente para que Makoto lograra incorporarse y darle un puñetazo en la quijada. Cosa que al parecer dejo noqueado al rubio

—No serviste ni para el arranque— murmuro Makoto, fijo su mirada en la rubia y los otros dos, esperen, ¿Dónde estaba los otros dos? —Cobardes

Al parecer la intensidad del color de ojos en aquellos dos había disminuido, se voltearon a ver, algo confusos, mientras intentaban los cinco sentidos a la perfección

—Me sentí… como si hubiera estado en un sueño— susurro Miyako, Makoto asintió y los dos se alejaron de ahí, dejando a un Cody con el rostro desfigurado

* * *

Momoko ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del pelinaranja. Era algo cliché de un anime romántico, pero vamos… era su vida y podía hacer lo que se le regalaba la gana.

—Yo… Momoko, desde hace mucho te quería decir que jamás me has caído tan mal como digo, te considero una de las chicas más valientes, eres linda, eres una chica dulce, a la cual quiero comerme a… besos

La chica enmudeció por completo, limitándose solo a ver de reojo a su acompañante, como quien quisiera decir algo pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidiera. Masaru le levanto el mentón, para poder divisar bien esos ojos grandes y hermosos que Momoko tenia

—Hazlo— cedió finamente mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por el calor sofocante que se presenciaba en su cuerpo, sintió sus alientos chocar y después la húmeda lengua del chico pasearse con delicadeza por su boca.

Ambos sentían un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda, era como si de sus cuerpos emanara una corriente eléctrica y estuviera a punto de estallar. Después de unos minutos se separaron, acortando de nuevo su espacio para mirarse entre sí.

 _Aquellos ojos no serían los mismos._

* * *

 _La carcajada de la muerte se escuchaba por todo el pasillo_

—Bien, gracias por traerme hasta aqui— se despidió Kaoru, soltando un pesado suspiro, no sabiendo que más decirse.

Kenta se le acerco, tratando de acortar el espacio que la peli azabache había impuesto, más una caja color plata se interpuso entre sus labios, estampándosela en la cara, Kenta le miro confundido, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

—Deja de actuar por un momento, ¿Quieres?

—¿Eh?

—¡Bellota!— grito a los cuatro vientos la chica, dejándose transformar en frente del moreno, que miraba todo de una forma confusa

—¿T-tu eres Be-bellota?— pregunto titubente, mas sus ojos no revelaban esa acción de nerviosismo y asombro

—Por favor, ¿Piensas que soy estúpida? Sé que tú eres una farsa, un espejo que imita a otros para engañar a los humanos, ¿Quién demonios te ha mandado a espiarme?

Kenta le miro con una sonrisa sorna —Al parecer no eres tan estúpida…— murmuro mientras dejaba aparecer a una chica de cuerpo blanquecino y mirada grisácea

—Peleemos, _Bell—_ ínsito la peli azabache, poniéndose en posición de pelea

— _Let's Go Baby~_

Pero antes de que Bellota diera el primer golpe, sintió un piquete por detrás de su nuca, paralizándola por completo

—Hija de puta

Solo era un espejismo, la verdadera figura era el verdadero Kenta, solo que con cola y alas de demonio, un verdadero fenómeno dirían algunos, un verdadero demonio, dirían otros. El chico voló hacia el cuerpo de _Bell,_ pero este solo era un blanquecino y transparente cascaron, el verdadero estaba con _Él;_ miro con cierto desprecio a Bellota, la tomo entre sus manos y de un momento a otro desapareció

* * *

Cinco figuras se veían a lo lejos, volando hasta llegar al laboratorio de Utonio

— ¡¿Pero cómo coño la pudiste perder de vista?!

—¡Hey! No soy su cuidador de alguien tan insoportable como Bellota— murmuro Butch, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Bombón

—¡Pero es _tú chica!—_ le grito Boomer, haciendo estallar un debate por si era o no era la novia del peli azabache

Utonio les miraba confusos, cinco de ellos peleaban sin cesar sin saber el motivo de la disputa, lo que más le confundía era que, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Bellota?

—¡BASTA!— grito por fin el profesor, poniendo en orden a todo el publico presente —¿Podrían explicarme donde esta Bellota?

Bombón tomo una gran bocanada de aire, pero fue interrumpida por Butch, quien tenia ojos de paranoico

—¡NO ESTA! ¡Cuando la vi iba desapareciendo con el tipo de la tienda comercial! ¡¿Cómo se puede ir con ese tipo?! ¡¿Cómo?!— pregunto mientras parecía a punto de estallar

—Lo que pasa es que Butch está celoso porque la verdecita no se fue con el~— murmuro Boomer, recibiendo un sofocante calzón chino por parte del aludido

—¡Deja a mi Boomer!— interrumpio Burbuja, dándole unos cuantos golpes al peli azabache

Todos se quedaron estáticos, ¿Era verdad lo que había dicho la rubia? ¿Acaso ellos dos eran pareja? Lo confirmaron cuando la rubia le dio un casto beso al oji azul, todos y cada uno de los presentes exploto en meros fangirleos.

—¿Saben que? Mejor me largo, buscare a Bellota yo solo— murmuro Butch, volando como rayo y dejando una estela de color verde en el cielo

—Pues si en esas estamos, vámonos Burbuja— comento Boomer, estirando la mano hacia la rubia, dejándose llevar por el momento y dejando dos estelas de color azul en el cielo

—Pero chicos…— Ken miraba hacia el cielo con preocupación, pues pronto se vendría una llovizna de las peores

—Eso… ¿Han ingerido algo ustedes juntos?— pregunto Utonio, mirando a la única pareja que había permanecido atenta a las indicaciones del profesor

 _Esto iba a ser una explicación demasiado larga…_

* * *

 _Joli~_

 _He resucitado de entre los muertos xDxdxD_

 _Si, se que no tengo perdon de yisus por haberme tardado demaaasiado tiempo en actualizar, pero comprendan, que como ya les habia dicho, mi computadora estuvo en reparacion, ademas de haber entrado nuevamente a estudiar y ahora... la musa no anda muy activa que digamos, pues, este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, y ahora que ya se va a acabar, mi musa no quiere despertar de sus ensoñaciones uwu_

 _Y antes de que se me descargue la compu, quisiera agradecer a cada personita que ha apoyado este fic, y a esos lectores fantas~ los jamon con extra queso_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Phanyg:_** _Joli~_ _jhsujxnsubshsvuabuswbwsu no pense encontrar a alguien que tambien le gustaran las canciones de TownGameplay xDxdxD... pero bueh. espero haya podido resolver algunas de tus dudas, perdon si ni fueron todas, pues mi imaginacion no esta muy bien, han pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas en mi joven vida y pueh... ya que xDxdxD, espero te haya gustado este corto capitulo~_


	17. Chapter 17: Ylenia

**Chapter 17: Ylenia, él origen del mal**

 _Las Chicas Súperpoderosas Z no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador, yo solo escribo por diversión. No permito que copeen (? Mi trama ¿Vale?_

* * *

—Así que eso paso. Bombón, me podrías decir, ¿Cómo era el aspecto de esa anciana?— Utonio había escuchado cada palabra y síntoma que la peli naranja le describía, la revisaba y como pudo notar, sus ojos habían cambiado repentinamente de color, era tan extraño e interesante a la vez.

—Tenía el cabello largo y gris, usaba un mandil de color rojizo, al igual que sus ojos

— ¿Su voz no era algo quebrada?— pregunto de repente Brick, algo en esa descripción le parecía vagamente familiar

—No. Esta señora tenía su voz melodiosa, aunque algo grave

Nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, un destello apareció en ellos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se tomaron de la mano, mirándose de una forma tan romántica

Utonio, Ken y Poochie solo observaban, era parte de su trabajo para poder resolver lo que tenían. El profesor anotaba todo, desde su comportamiento, su forma de hablar, parecía que tenía la respuesta. Por lo que busco en su librero, en el más antiguo y del cual, aunque pareciera mentira, tenía _cuentos._ No como se presentaban en los libros ilustrados, ni en las películas. Estos, eran _cuentos verdaderos._ Lecturas que venían desde hace mucho, brebajes que poseían a personas, narrados de una manera tan _infantil_

Y era lo que pensaba, tomó el libro más grueso, titulado: _El origen del mal._ Saga que estaba constituida de cuatro grandes y gruesos tomos. Pero este, explicaba lo más esencial, el origen, como principalmente se llamaba

— ¿Qué es eso papá?— pregunto algo curioso Ken, Poochie se acercaba y olisqueaba los bordes, un escalofrió le sobrevino y se escondió en el regazo de su dueño y amigo

— ¡Peligro, peligro!— repetía alarmado. Cosa que hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones a Brick y Bombón

 _"Así como existe el bien, el mal también lo está._

 _Érase una vez una linda señorita que se enamoró del Dios del amor sexual, Eros. La linda señorita de nombre Ylenia, encontró atractivo a aquel Dios, que, sin saberlo, escondió durante meses el afecto que le tenía. Pero, en una noche llena de resplandecientes estrellas, lo besó con todo el cariño que le tenía guardado. Eros tuvo que rechazarla, no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Ylenia lloró desconsoladamente y su corazón, que algún día fue resplandeciente como el astro Rey, se tornó obscuro, vacío, sin vida, como los nubarrones cuando está a punto de clamar una tormenta. La joven hizo un pacto con Tánatos, dios de la muerte personificada, este acepto gustoso y preparo una muerte para la amada de Eros. A los pocos días, la muerte se cumplió, Ylenia no para de reír satisfecha, quería ver sufrir a Eros, necesitaba saciar ese pesar en su corazón de piedra. El dios del amor sexual tomo represalias con las más bellas y agraciadas jovencitas, tomando su alma y llevándola consigo. Ylenia pensaba que Eros la llevaría con él, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver la cantidad de arrugas que tenía en la cara, que alguna vez, fue envidia de muchas mujeres. Supo hasta ese punto, que no tendría reparación alguna y que su corazón, que algún día fue puro, de ahora en adelante estaría vacío y seco. Tánatos fue a buscar el alma de la mujer, esta se rehusó, encendiendo la furia de aquel dios, quien le dio un escarmiento con la apariencia de una vieja demacrada, quien vería para toda la eternidad, el amor que todas las parejas se tienen. Sin embargo, la condena podría tener un rompimiento total, el requisito: **el corazón puro de tres jovencitas agraciadas.** Si el requisito se cumple Ylenia, Hechicera del desamor, tomara la forma de una atractiva y bien formada muchachita, para llevarse el alma de todo hombre que se encuentre a su alrededor"_

Todo se había quedado en silencio, meditaban aquel _cuento verdadero con mezcla de leyenda_ encontrando forma alguna.

—Me parece, que Bombón, al recibir esa _receta_ no hizo más que desatar el espíritu de Ylenia— argumento Ken, y, atando todos los cabos, la teoría encajaba demasiado bien

Y fue ahí hasta donde reaccionaron, se alarmaron tanto, que la misma Bombón se desmayó, alarmando a Brick

— ¡Bombón, despierta! ¡No es hora de jugar tonta!

— ¿Estas llorando?— Poochie le miro desde abajo, sintiendo las cálidas gotas saladas del peli naranja

— ¡Claro que no!— negó violentamente, pero su voz que se empezaba a quebrar lo delató

— ¡Profesor! ¡Burbuja se desmayó!— Boomer estaba angustiado, su amada no respondía y poco a poco iba perdiendo su color de piel, al igual que Bombón

—Ha comenzado— susurro Utonio, mirando por la ventana y viendo como pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en el gran ventanal que su casa-laboratorio tenía

* * *

 _He vuelto!_

 _Joli~_

 _Espero les haya gustado este corto capitulo. Antes de que me maten les explicare porque tan cortito._

 _La primera, es que, si, mi musa es extraña y tuvo un arranque de inspiracion, la segunda, si, se cansó la wea y ya no dio para más. En mi perspectiva, es mejor que vaya publicando los capitulos -creo que ultimos uwu- hasta donde mi musa me diga **¡Basta!** y dejarlos con la sensacion de que va a pasar mas adelante uwu _

_Y la tercera y menos importante creo yo: actualizo otras historias uwu_

 _Una pregunta, ¿Alguien ve Yuri On Ice? :V_

 **Reviews!:**

 **Laura249:** jhdeidje3idji2wojswokdwofbe3ijdjefne -c convulsiona alv- ¡Volviste! TwT me empece a preocupar por ti, creo que tu review me motivo oara escribir este capitulo antes de tiempo -otzea, entrego """""PUNTUALMENTE"""""" los capitulos cada viernes xDxdxD. Perdon si tarde, lo siento, netazo de mi kora TwT. Con que... ¿Ves Ranma 1/2? Baia Baia 7w7 ¡Ahora ve Osomatsu-San! Ocno, es broma~ Yo me estaba viendo Lovely Complex pero no se, ya no le avance, volvere a retomar el anime nuevamente. Mmmm... ¿Como lo explico? Kenta solo es un demonio, bueno, algo asi, se explica en el siguiente capitulo, Bell, Bell es... alv, no dire. Lo siento nuevamente, mi musa esta flojeando mucho con esta historia y tengo miedo de abandonarla nuevamente, ptm! ando muy sensible nuevamente -pinshi crush TwT- como sea, intentare actualizarla mas seguido. Besitos desde México enviados de un karamatsu bailando el nico nico ni junto con Ranko alv :3

 **Adrifernandez:** TwT me gusta cuando me motivan, gracias, esperare actualizar mas pronto~ n.n


	18. Palabras de agradecimiento

**¡Joli!~**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien uwu.**

 **No sé si lo que estoy a punto de decirles sea algo ridículo o no, pero, ¿Qué más da? Quiero ponerme cursi por un lapso de tiempo.**

 **Pongo este pequeño apartado para darles las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia, quien en un principio, comenzó como un pequeño "Experimento".**

 _ **¿Dulce amor o Dulce hechizo?**_ **Nació un 18 de Diciembre del 2015. Si, hasta hace unos meses este, que es mi primer fanfic cumplió un año.**

 **Fanfiction me abrió las puertas a un mundo de literatura con lo que me sintiera cómoda, sabiendo que a otra gente le gustaba lo mismo que a mí y que incluso, yo podría hacer felices a otros cuantos.**

 **Sé que tardé en actualizar, pueden lincharme, no hay problema o como comúnmente le digo** _ **"No hay pedo".**_ **Pero en mi defensa diré, que lo que les quería dar fuera un producto de calidad y de lo que yo me sintiera orgullosa.**

 **Mi forma de pensar fue cambiando con el tiempo. He de decir que no sé hasta dónde depararía esta historia, quien en un principio, comenzó como un juego de palabras que poco a poco fue transformándose.**

 **He leído los anteriores capítulos y enserio que me doy pena ajena. Mi forma de escribir era pésima, aún me falta mucho por mejorar, pero siento que a lo largo de este tiempo, he aprendido una que otra cosa para transformar esas palabras que a veces se comían las tildes o los puntos.**

 **No diré que me avergüenzo de haber publicado esta que fue mi primer historia, solo aclaro que he observado mi manera de narrar las cosas.**

 **La razón por la que tardaba en actualizar era simple:**

 **Yo me guío con mi estado de ánimo**

 **No me gusta que me presionen, no quiero dar un producto mal hecho por las prisas.**

 **La imaginación a veces se paraba cuando iba a mitad de un capítulo.**

 **No sé si contarles sea bueno o no, tal vez ya nadie este leyendo esta historia, pero** _ **"¿Qué más da?"**_

 **Me gusta recalcar el primer punto de mis tardanzas. Hubo un largo tiempo por el cual yo pasé por diferentes episodios demasiado tristes, por lo tanto, no quería que ustedes sintieran eso sentimientos al entregarles un trabajo mediocre y con poca imaginación.**

 **Me he estado sumiendo en lo que muchos llaman depresión. No me culpo, mis parientes la han tenido y es algo, por así decirlo: hereditario. Aparte de que he pasado, como ya lo dije, por diferentes lapsos horribles en mi corta vida, no me gustaría volver a recordarlos.**

 **No es "choro" y a lo que quiero llegar es que, si hay alguien aquí que quiera lincharme por demorar años en actualizar, que lo haga, no hay pedo~. He aprendido a lidiar con estos bajones de tristeza por diferentes actividades que me relajan, pero hasta hace poco, cuando me encontraba en "paz", hubo un episodio que me dejó por completo estancada.**

 **No quiero que ninguno de mis lectores sienta lo mediocre que pudo llegar a ser algún capítulo. Sumándole a que a veces necesitaba un respiro, teníamos como resultado borrar las 500 o 800 palabras que llevaba en un capítulo.**

 **¿Qué si me he desviado del tema? Lo siento, solo quería contarles el porqué de mi ausencia.**

 **Ya para finalizar, agradezco infinitamente a cualquier personita que se la pasó leyendo los capítulos de esta extraña historia, de la cual, hoy doy por finalizado con el último capítulo.**

 **¡Gracias! Y nos vemos en la próxima historia que publique de estas parejas, ahora sí, que me he de preparar para no demorar mucho x,D**

 **-0-**

 **¡Reviews!**

TsukihimePrincess: _Nadie, bueno, que yo sepa, soporta a Bell. La moldee de una manera adorablemente odiable, así de fácil x,D ¡Espero poder leernos en las siguientes futras historias de estas parejas! ¡Gracias por leer!_

airu dragnell: _¡Espero que te guste el capítulo final! ¡Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer este fanfic!_

Laura249: _~Si fueras gay, no estaría maaal… ¡Qué te guste por detrás!~ (O algo así decía la song x,D) ¡Mierda! ¡Que estuve riendo como idiota por ese video! Fue muy lindo. Espera, ¿Eres fujoshi? ¡Di que sí! X,D._

 _Ok ya, la calmo._

 _Me va a llevar un poco de tiempo con este review_.

 _Primeramente: Supongamos que me le confesé a mi crush, supongamos, porque primero muerta que decirle lo que siento. #Pray4CrushDeLaura(? No te preocupes, suele suceder. Una dice: "Voy a aplicarme este año" y se te enfrentan diferentes situaciones que sales un poco baja en las calificaciones._

 _Vamos a ponernos un poquito sentimentales. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme durante estos 17 +1 capítulos! Fuiste de gran ayuda durante este tiempo, te mereces mi cariño por estarme acompañando todo este año. No tengo más palabras para agradecerte, es un gusto conocer a gente que gusta y apoya tu contenido. Me diste fuerzas para seguir continuando este fanfic, del cual a veces olvidaba por completo, no lo niego._

 _Espero te guste su último capítulo. ¡Nos leemos en las siguientes historias de estas parejitas!_

 _Te mando un lindo Brick bailando Shape Of You mientras aparece todo el elenco de Ranma ½ y mis bebes los Matsu :,3/_


	19. Chapter 19: Capítulo final

**Chapter 19: ¡Despierta Bellota!**

 _El contenido del anime no es de mi pertenencia, solo escribo por diversión. No permito que copien mi trama, ¿Vale?_

* * *

— ¡Diga algo!— Brick comenzaba a desesperarse, el solo ver a Bombón en ese estado le hacía sentirse inquieto; como si una parte de él la estuviera absorbiendo esa niña tonta.

Utonio miró detenidamente las gotas de lluvia, que se aferraban en el cristal y resbalaban sigilosamente. Meditaba la situación, este no era un suceso como la "destrucción" de _Él._ Era algo mucho más fuerte, algo de lo que la vida de "sus tres niñas" corría en peligro.

— ¿Papá?— Ken le miró dubitativo, al igual que Poochie; pocas eran las veces en las que su padre fruncía el ceño con fuerza, sabía entonces, que esto era mucho más complicado.

Boomer apretó los brazos de Burbuja, no la quería perder, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que su vida estaba conectada con la de la rubia, y en cualquier momento, ambos se "apagarían".

—Bellota y Butch son los últimos. Brick, Boomer, busquen a ese par y tráiganlos aquí… espero que no sea demasiado tarde— El profesor no apartaba la vista del ventanal, calculaba todo y su ceño se fruncía aún más.

— ¿Tarde?— Cuestionó el Rowdy de color rojo, quitando algún rastro de lágrimas.

—Chicos, Ugh… Ustedes ya están atados a ellas dos por el resto de sus vidas, al comer esos pastelillos, Ylenia y _Kara_ implantaron una especie de hechizo sobre esa comida, es algo difícil de explicar, así que necesito a Butch y Bellota ahora mismo.

Por inercia, ambos varones asintieron, recostaron a las dos jovencitas en unas camillas que Ken y Poochie habían traído, para después buscar a la pareja de color verde.

* * *

 _"Kara, una de los tres hechiceros de aquellos tomos._

 _A diferencia de los otros dos, esta no era más que una niña cuando fue lanzada al mar para comprobar si era bruja o no._

 _Ella no controlaba tan bien la magia como su madre y hermanas, por lo que murió1; Prometió venganza contra aquellos que osaban burlarse o mal hablar de su presencia._

 _Se ocultó por siglos bajó la apariencia de una vieja de voz quebradiza, atrayendo a los hombres con sus costosos trajes o riquezas; Otras veces se convertía en una joven de cabello blanco cual nieve, que engañaba a los hombres con sus grande atributos, para después matarlos o convertirlos en sus esclavos._

 _Kara no tenía forma original, aquella niña de ojos lechosos y cabello negro como la boca de un lobo había desaparecido; Podía tener la forma de un animal o una persona._

 _Porque al morir1  sus poderes jamás se pudieron controlar."_

* * *

— ¿Dónde podrá estar?— Butch llevaba algunos minutos sobrevolando la ciudad, la lluvia empapaba su traje y rostro, pero poco le importaba, pues tenía un extraño gran deseo de poder verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Aguarden, ¿Qué? ¿El gran casanova Butch Him con la salvaje Bellota? ¡Ni hablar! ¿O sí?; Negó violentamente, mientras rebuscaba entre los callejones o lugares donde posiblemente se encontraba.

— ¡Cabeza hueca!—A lo lejos escuchó su voz, el corazón le palpitó con fuerza, una "incomoda" felicidad lo embriagaba y lo hacía volar a una velocidad sumamente rápida.

— ¡Bellota!— Descendió hasta donde escuchó su voz, pero un presentimiento le indicaba que ella no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Ah? ¡¿M-me comparas con esa chica tabla?! ¡Koji-chan malo!

Butch volteaba hacia todos lados, solo una persona le llamaba así, pero no había presencia física; Solo escuchaba la voz distorsionada de "su" chica.

— ¿B-Bell?— Se atrevió a cuestionar, con la boca del estómago apunto de hacerse un nudo ciego, una marca de que su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto.

— ¡Así es cariño! No sé cómo osas llamarme _Bellota—_ Bell carcajeó con fuerza, a pesar de que no la veía, Butch juraba que estaba atrás de él escrutándole con la mirada.

—Basta de juegos, Bell— Volteó con fuerza, encontrándose a su _perfecta novia,_ solo que ahora aparecía con un chico que le sacaba canas verdes.

La chica de cabellera blanca se movió con rapidez, tanta que Butch no pudo distinguir a donde se dirigía, hasta sentir un golpe en la espalda, haciéndole caer de cara, este mismo se levantó, sintiendo la poca tierra que se hallaba en el callejón.

El peli-azabache entró en trance, siendo los ojos turbios de Bell los causantes de aquello. Tomó su quijada, para besarle con fuerza a la par que el otro "joven" tomaba a Bellota de los brazos y la lanzaba enfrente de aquella pareja.

—Te disgusta, ¿No es así?— El demonio habló con fuerza, "despertando" a la peli-azabache de su sueño.

Bellota no podía moverse, estaba pasmada ante aquel beso, sentía como si una flecha le atravesara el pecho. El color de sus ojos perdió color tornándose opacos.

— ¿Acaso no lo quieres atacar? ¡Él te mintió!— De nuevo, la voz de aquel ser le llenaba la cabeza de idioteces; Bellota asintió, levantándose pesadamente. De nuevo otro pinchazo a su corazón la hacía estremecerse.

Invocó a su martillo mientras mil y un insinuaciones negativas eran captadas por sus oídos, la lengua venenosa de aquel que consideró su posible pretendiente la envolvía cada vez más.

—Puño de trueno— Dijo con pesadez, alzando su arma e impactándola contra el suelo, el cual recibió un impacto centelleante que se dirigió especialmente a Butch.

Este pareció "despertar" y sintió la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, impactándolo contra la pared; Bell se transformó en una densa niebla, posicionándose en los ojos de la súper poderosa verde.

— ¿No tienes deseos de besarlo?— La cálida voz la envolvió, haciendo sonrojar sus mejillas.

La joven asintió con pesadez, caminando en la dirección del Rowdy verde, que se encontraba recuperando la noción.

Butch miró a Bellota acercársele. Sintió un alivio al verla _bien._ Una cálida sonrisa la recibió. La joven se posicionó a la altura del muchacho, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, ¿O acaso eran las gotas de la fría lluvia?

—Be-Bellota, ¿Dónde…?

— ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿Es que no soy suficiente para ti?— Por fin le miró a los ojos, ambos entraron en aquel trance cargado de deseo.

—Yo… no…— Butch no sabía que decir, era como si sus palabras fueran desechadas y reemplazadas por toscas sílabas.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, sentían su respiración volverse una sola sintonía, al igual que sus alientos, que chocaban y se fusionaban en uno solo.

Aquel demonio y aquella niebla sentían sus pútridas almas agitarse de la ansiedad. Faltaba poco para la llegada de un nuevo reino.

— ¡No! ¡Butch no lo hagas viejo!— A lo lejos se escuchó el grito del Rowdy rojo, que, al igual que su hermano menor, volaron tan rápido como el viento se los permitía.

Tarde.

Fue tan tarde que cuando lo quisieron impedir, los labios estaban unidos a los de ella, de donde una emergía una luz que cegó a los presentes, incluyendo al Rowdy verde.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, la sonrisa amarga de Bellota y la mirada que le dedicó a la niebla fueron únicas, transmitiéndole un "te gane". Finalmente se volteó hacia el oji-esmeralda sonriéndole de igual forma, para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Salgan mis lindas hermanas!— Aquel quien hablaba era el enemigo de antaño de esas jovencitas, que ahora parecían muertas.

—E-Él— Los tres hermanos musitaron con sorpresa. Mirando como la niebla se transformaba en una joven de capucha negra y el demonio en la otra joven.

— ¿Creyeron que la fiesta había acabado? ¡Ja! Si mis hermanas quisieron darle un vistazo, ¿No es así Ylenia y Kara?— Tomó forma de un ser de color rojo, con tenazas y medias de color negro, sonreía amplio mientras miraba a los hijos de uno de sus lacayos.

—~Así es nii~san~ Oh Butch, amorcito, ¿Te nos unes?— Su voz se tornaba infantil y vieja, Kara le miraba con intensidad y burla.

El peli-azabache aferró el cuerpo de la súper poderosa verde a él, sentía que una parte de él se comenzaba a marchar.

* * *

— ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!— Poochie estaba más alarmado, comenzaba a ir de un lado hacia otro; Ken revisó el monitor llevándose una sorpresa.

— ¡Papá!— A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de su hijo, Utonio dejó de examinar a las jovencitas para correr hacia el adolescente.

No tuvieron que decir nada sus ayudantes, miró el monitor y como _la mancha oscura_ se expandía a rápidos pasos, al igual que la intensidad de la lluvia.

—Ken, Poochie, preparen a las chicas y súbanlas a la camioneta— Tan rápido como pudo, tecleó el número del presidente, quién contestó con gritos llenos de desesperación.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!— La mala recepción iba y venía como si de su casa se tratase. La mirada del hombrecillo alertó un poco al científico.

—No salga, por favor— Fueron las únicas indicaciones, al momento que la video-llamada se cortaba de golpe.

Utonio subió a la camioneta con un pequeño dardo que contenía un extraño _líquido arcoíris_. Arrancó de manera rápida, mirando como los estruendosos rayos comenzaban a aparecer.

* * *

Los Rowdy estaban estupefactos, no sabían cómo actuar o que decir, salvo una persona.

— ¿Te besaste con una vieja bruja? ¡Te pasaste viejo!— Boomer recibió un golpe por parte de Brick, quién le miraba enojado.

— ¡Este no es el momento de bromas pedazo de mierda!— Butch gritoneó, mientras se levantaba de poco en poco. Sin embargo, Ylenia le lanzó un rayo que lo encerró en una pequeña capsula.

— ¿Aún no se han dado cuenta de su situación?— Él comenzaba a fastidiarse. Agrandó su tamaño al igual que sus hermanas— ¡Vayan y consuman el alma de toda persona, comenzando por estos homúnculos!

Aquellas brujas se movieron con rapidez, hace tanto que no comían; los dos adolescentes reaccionaron, comenzando a volar, disparando rayos y tirando con sus armas, pero tal parecía que ni un rasguño les dejaban a sus oponentes.

— ¡Me cansé de tanto jugueteo!— Ylenia lanzó unos polvos de color rojizo en dirección a los dos jóvenes, quienes se juntaron con brusquedad, como si de una cadena se tratase.

Él comenzaba a alborotar la ciudad, incendios, truenos y gritos de terror inundaban sus oídos. Hacía tanto que no se divertía comiendo gente.

* * *

Lidiaba contra la lluvia y la gente que salía despavorida. Poochie le indicaba con brusquedad donde se encontraba el gremio de la maldad más pura.

— ¡Alto!— Con eso, el perro robot les indicaba su llegada, Utonio dejó la camioneta sobre otro callejón, para ganar tiempo.

Se apresuró a salir y sacar a dos de las heroínas, inyectándoles un poco del líquido multicolor. Segundos que parecían eternos, la lluvia ensordecía a lo lejos los gritos de terror que la gente emitía; Los Rowdy estaban a punto de ser devorados por medio de un "beso". Parecían no tener fuerzas.

Los latidos comenzaban a acelerarse, la sangre fluía de manera rápida y aquel líquido se fusionaba con el fluido sanguíneo; Entreabrieron los ojos, situándose con una escena que no les agradó.

* * *

Los labios de Boomer eran devorados al igual que su alma; de la misma manera, Brick era succionado.

Hasta que un golpe en seco detuvo aquello; Ylenia y Kara fueron arrojadas metros y metros lejos de los dos atónitos jovencitos.

Brick y Boomer voltearon hacia donde se encontraban "los" que les habían salvado la vida.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hacen?!— Las dos súper poderosas _parecían_ estar furiosas. Su apariencia era algo distinta: el cabello de Bombón adquiría tonalidades rosáceas, al igual que el de Burbuja, que adquiría tonalidades azules.

Brick y Boomer las encontraban hermosas, más de lo que ya lo eran.

Sintieron un gran alivio al saber que estaban vivas, las abrazaron con fuerza, aspirando el olor a dulce que emanaban.

Sin embargo, este momento fue cortado de golpe. Las brujas volaban de manera rápida; 4 contra 2, ¿Una forma justa de pelear? Lo era, ellas valían por cuatro de igual forma.

Él giró su vista hacia sus hermanas, vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a dos de sus _queridísimas enemigas._

Comenzaron los golpes, el yo-yo de Bombón atacaba con fuerza, uniéndosele el arma de su contraparte. De la misma forma, Boomer y Burbuja peleaban brazo a brazo, hasta el fin.

Él no tardó en unirse a la pelea; Utonio y Ken refugiaban a los habitantes, esta ronda sería la definitiva.

—Si no quieren que sus verdecitos mueran, ríndanse ya— Él habló, cansado de aquellos "jugueteos" que ni cosquillas le causaban.

Los cuatro adolescentes estaban cansados, su energía se agotaba de poco en poco. Fijaron su vista en la pequeña cápsula que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse pequeña, aplastando un poco a Bellota y Butch.

—No retrocederemos. Una vez te derrotamos y esta será la última— Bombón habló con fiereza, volviendo a incrementar el impacto de su yo-yo.

Sin embargo, Ylenia lanzó unos polvos de color verdoso, nublándoles la vista a los cuatro jóvenes.

—Piénsenlo, ¿Es más importante esta pelea que sus amigos?— Kara comenzaba a hablar con aquel veneno en sus palabras.

Los polvos se incrementaron. Ellos eran fuertes, lo notaban en sus almas; si no querían arrodillarse ante ellos por las buenas, sería por las malas.

* * *

Tenía que hacer algo, el ver a sus hermanos y _amigas_ de ese modo le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero por más que intentaba no podía salir de esa cápsula.

Observó a Bellota, ella aún dormía. Acarició su mejilla, que estaba un poco húmeda por las gotas de lluvia.

Una idea pasó por su mente, una loca y _mala_ idea.

—Será mejor que vaya con Bell, ella besa mucho mejor y sus pechos son más grandes; ¿Crees que quepan en mi mano? Sus piernas son más tersas y…

El entrecejo de Bellota se fruncía cada vez más. La descripción de su contraparte le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

—Hablas mierda— Murmuró por lo bajo. Butch pasó por alto sus palabras.

 _[—La capsula de Ylenia está formada principalmente por dos sentimientos: amor y tristeza. Ella conoce el alma de cada una de sus víctimas, por lo que las hace a su medida: Entre más dulce y bondadosa es una persona, la cápsula se refuerza con los sentimientos contrarios._

 _— ¿Quiere decir que si se actúa de manera reversa se puede salir de la caja, profesor?_

 _—Exactamente Ken. Pero hay muchas veces que los sentimientos de una persona cambian de manera brusca, por lo que la cápsula encierra más los deseos de negatividad que de positivismo.]_

Butch miró a Bellota por detenidos momentos, no despertaba. Si tenía que incrementar el nivel de celos lo haría, con tal de despertar a la bestia que la peli-azabache tenía dentro.

* * *

 _["No. No puedo, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿Cómo competir contra una linda descerebrada?_

 _¡Déjenme en paz y sufran! La de las ideas era Bombón, yo solo doy mi fuerza. ¿Qué más quieren que hagamos? Estamos acabados._

 _Hace mucho que deje de creer en esto del amor, de la amistad. Solo das todo y nunca recibes nada. ¡Por favor, mueran con dignidad!_

 ** _Bellota, Kaoru, quien quiera que esté ahí ¡¿Quieres despertar ya?! ¡Se me están acabando las ideas!_**

 _¿Ah? ¿B-Butch? ¡No puedes meterte en los pensamientos de otros!_

 ** _¿Qué no puedo? ¡Estoy utilizando toda mi energía posible para mantenernos unidos, vivos! ¿Podrías darte prisa Drama Queen?_**

 _¿Y qué sentido tendría vivir si ya estamos jodidos? Se nos ha salido de las manos este asunto._

 ** _¡¿Qué sentido tiene dices?! ¡Mira a tus amigas! Ellas están luchando por ti, quieren que despiertes. Yo… yo también quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre._**

 _¿Lo dices enserio?_

 ** _Es verdad, así que, ¿Por qué no les pateamos los culos a esas viejas brujas?]_**

* * *

— ¡Estrangulalos nii~san! ¡Que el poder ya sea nuestro!— Sus ojos se tornaban más brillantes, sus pútridas almas saltaban de emoción.

Él les miró divertido, hace tanto que no veía a sus hermanitas tan excitadas por el momento donde acabara con esos molestos humanos.

La mirada de los cuatro era suplicante, estaban al borde de todo. Cerró su puño de poco en poco, observando cómo se retorcían de mero dolor.

—Be-Bellota…— El último suspiro de Bombón estaba por darse, tomando fuertemente de la mano al Rowdy rojo.

Él sentía el éxtasis venir al ver que ya no les quedaba aire, un apretón más y ellos pasarían a mejor vida.

—No creo que hacer eso me agrade— Con voz autoritaria hizo que todo el mundo le volteara a ver.

La pieza faltante.

Lo único que necesitaban para completar su nuevo reinado se había escapado.

Bellota y Butch estaban tomados de la mano, mirando desafiantes a los tres seres infernales. Divisó a sus amigos y sintió la sangre hervirle y evaporársele al observar esos grandes rasguños de los cuales no obtenían resultado positivo.

— ¡¿A qué hora salieron ustedes?!— Ylenia estaba perpleja, pensaba que sus hechizos eran mucho más fuertes, pero a este paso, se estaba debilitando.

—No tienes que saberlo, ¿Verdad amor mío?— Butch se giró hacia la aludida, quien con sorpresa y un sonrojo asintió, sabiendo bien de que iba ese plan.

—Así es mi terroncito de azúcar— Ok. Eso había sido demasiado dulce hasta para Burbuja; sin embargo, aquellas palabras tan melosas estaban teniendo resultado.

Ylenia comenzaba a envejecer, justo como en su historia; Kara comenzaba a desvanecerse, hasta casi parecer estar hecha de neblina; Y Él, solo sentía sus piernas temblar, estaba reduciendo su tamaño.

Los cuatro jovencitos que restaban, sintieron un alivio al despejarse de ese sofocante momento, miraron por detenidos momentos a los verdes, imitando lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué si se dicen esas palabras? ¡Ustedes no se aman! ¡Solo es un _dulce hechizo_!— Ylenia trataba de reparar todo de nuevo, pero se empezaba a convertir en polvo.

—Mentira. Nos amamos como a nadie; Ustedes metieron la pata al agregarle tantas gotas de amor y azúcar a los líquidos— Bombón miró con detenimiento a Brick, apretando suavemente el agarre de sus manos.

—Nos liberaron de una vida llena de sufrimiento— Confesó Burbuja, acariciando las mejillas de Boomer y apretándolas en el acto.

— ¿No ven en qué situación se hallan? ¡Esto es un _dulce amor_!— Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Butch dijo, para después besar a su contraparte.

Los demás imitaron la acción, emergiendo una centellante luz que se dirigió a los tres seres, que ahora yacían en el suelo.

Un grito chillante fue lo último que se escuchó. Fijaron su vista en las cenizas que el gélido viento se llevaba, junto a los nubarrones.

* * *

La gente adoró a sus 6 salvadores, olvidando que 3 de ellos les habían causado problemas en un inicio.

— ¡Chicas!— Utonio se les acercaba con el poco aire que tenía.

— ¡Profesor!— Las tres jovencitas dejaron a sus contraparte para dirigirse al agotado científico.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo— El alcalde apareció, robándole de alguna manera, las palabras que Utonio quería decir.

—No solo fuimos nosotras— Espetó la rubia, mientras con un ademán les indicaba a los Rowdy's que bajaran a su lado.

El alcalde agradeció infinitamente, mientras proclamaba respeto a los tres muchachos que alguna vez fueron "villanos".

* * *

La jovencita alisaba con prisa sus largos cabellos, los había dejado crecer en todo ese año. Justo como a él le gustaba.

— ¡Momoko! ¡Masaru te está esperando!— Su madre le llamó, mientras la joven de ojos color rosáceo bufaba y tomaba su maletín con prisa.

Casi se caía al bajar con demasiada prisa las escaleras. Observó a Kuriko, quién desayunaba con tranquilidad. A veces quería tener la relación de ella. Esta le miraba con burla, sabiendo que Masaru era demasiado desesperado.

—Te alcanzamos allá— Objetó su padre, mientras con un ademán indicaba que saliera ya de su hogar.

Momoko asintió, mientras checaba por última vez su pulcro uniforme.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Las mujeres son tan complicadas!— Masaru rodó los ojos. Decir que estaba desesperado era poco.

—Es simplemente para que ustedes nos vean más hermosas— Comentó, mientras le abotonaba de manera adecuada el uniforme a su compañero— Y también para no ser criticadas por otras perras — Aquello lo había dicho en un susurro, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero y caminaba a su lado.

* * *

¿Qué porque caminaban tomados de las manos? Simplemente porque eran novios. Momoko había cortado a Randy después de saber que este la estaba engañando con una chica de origen francés.

Lloró, mucho. Pero fue consolada por Masaru, quien, en tampoco tiempo, se convirtió en su pareja; Al igual que los verdes y azules. Además, de que le había confesado que él era "su enmascarado" Si, aquel chico que la había besado.

Se ayudaban mutuamente combatiendo a los pocos monstruos que aparecían y osaban molestar a Nueva Saltadilla. Los Rowdy's habían pasado de ser "villanos" a héroes, cosa que a Mojo jojo molestó un poco.

* * *

— ¡Eh chicos!— Kojiro y los demás les esperaban en unas sillas; Ese día sería su graduación.

Momoko y Masaru corrieron con sus amigos, quien, de igual forma, estaban ansiosos por recibir ya ese certificado y "sacarlos de la horrible cárcel que era la Preparatoria" como Kojiro y Kaoru le llamaban entre risas.

¿Qué había pasado con Dylan? Este le confesó a su expareja que era homosexual, Kaoru no se sorprendió, lo llevaba sospechando desde un principio. Mientras que con Cody y Miyako… bueno, un par de golpes en las bolas le hicieron entender al rubio que la oji-azul ya no le "pertenecía".

Así era la actual vida de ellos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en un principio se odiaban a muerte? Que esos odiosos niñatos eran nada más y nada menos que un dolor en el culo.

Ya no era así; Muchas cosas habían pasado, de las cuales un día, cuando estuvieran casados y llenos de hermosos retoñitos, recordarían con gracia.


End file.
